The Truth About Love
by Arigamiokura
Summary: This story tells of Elias and a surprise romance and a deadly enemy


Ch 1

It was a lot easier to get her out of there than I thought it would be. With that many doctors we just bullied our way out. I felt like that doctor on TV Dr. House was his name. 'This is how it's going to be because I say so.' It was almost fun.

We got her home and set her up in a part of the main house we didn't use much. Our guests had gone home so it was just the immediate family. My parents and grandparents the Cullen's including Kazani and my sister of course. Those two were inseparable. I was happy for her.

I watched the young woman be wheeled into the empty room. She was still crying but it was silent. I had no idea what this felt like. I was born a vampire. Turning was not something I had ever had to do. The rest of my vampire family knew though. They watched in empathy as she rolled and cried. Carlisle wanted to give her morphine but, Edward said it was too late for that and looked meaningfully at Bella. Her eyes were large and worried.

The girl muttered non sense. I hated this. She was in so much pain and I could do nothing for her. She was in very bad shape. She was trying to be brave. She was bitten in so many places I would have dressed the wounds but they said there was no need.

I stayed with her. I couldn't leave. She might need something. I just couldn't leave her. As she changed I watched her wounds slowly disappear she was beautiful. I had seen that even under all the blood. Her hair was a dark auburn the color of chestnuts her eyes were a hazel color changing from green to brown. Of course I knew they would be bright ruby soon. It seemed sad because they were so pretty.

She tried so hard not to cry out. Everyone told me I needed to rest but, I couldn't I stayed I didn't sleep much anymore anyway just a few hours every week or so. I assumed at some point I wouldn't be able to sleep at all or eat. I still ate food occasionally but, not often mostly for holidays. I stayed with her for four days. Carlisle said it had taken so long because she was healthy when she was bitten. I listened as her heart started beating so fast it sounded like a drum and then it stopped. She had gotten silent and had spasmed once her eyes closing and her mouth opening in a silent scream and I knew by my family's sigh that it was over.

She opened her ruby red eyes and looked around. She sat up and looked at me. "I remember you, you're beautiful." She looked around at all of us. "You're all so beautiful and pale. He was beautiful and pale too. I remember that a little…"Her last human memories were so traumatic. She leaped off the table and hissed.

"Stay away from me." Jasper walked forward and she backed up against a wall.

He sent out a web of calm and she relaxed a little. She was still upset.

Jasper smiled. She looked seeing his scars and as anyone with our eyesight would know he was dangerous. "You have been bitten so many times. Why?"

He smiled and stood back. "I was in a fight and this happened I will tell you some time."

"I'm…I don't know I feel something. My throat." She touched the perfect column of her throat.

Edward looked at her with understanding. "You're thirsty. There is a lot you must know but, right now you need to hunt."

"I don't hunt I don't understand." She looked around. "I remember someone hurt me and you saved me." She looked at me. I smiled sadly at her.

"I couldn't stop what was happening to you but, I did bring you here so you could change in safety." I wasn't sure what to tell her.

"Change?" She was confused. She started to look around and she was distracted. "Everything is so vivid. So clear."

"Your vision is improved considerably. So is your sense of smell." She took a deep breath and her eyes grew large and feral for a moment. "I want…I smell…I can hear a heart it smells wonderful…I want…" She shook her head.

I remembered my Mom and my sister as well she smelled very human so did Kazani actually he smelled better. Uh oh. "Hold your breath. Do it now."

She immediately stopped breathing. "I…I…want, why do I want to kill that person…I want it so bad…I can taste their blood. Oh god what is happening to me." She covered her face and sobbed tearlessly.

"We have got to get her away from here. She won't be able to control her self for long." Edward was already walking forward. "Come Jasmine let's go outside where the air is a little less inviting. He took her hand and started walking backwards. He couldn't do it if she didn't want to she was much too strong.

Bella immediately got the vulnerable people who might tempt her out of the house and far away then we slowly walked her outside while they went to one of the other houses. She held her breath the whole time. Once we got out the door she was nearly frantic. We relied so heavily on our sense of smell. It felt very wrong not to breathe. "Okay take a breath now and you can start to open your ears the sounds will be there but, the smell is gone for the most part." She did and looked relieved

"What do we do now?"

Emmett grinned. "Now we take you hunting."

"I still don't understand," She was getting angry. "Why won't you just tell me what is happening to me?" Her anger was getting out of hand. Newborns unfortunately had trouble with emotions.

"I will explain it I promise. But, you really need to hunt. You are in pain." She grabbed her throat again. I was glad I smelled very little like a human at all. My heart had stopped a couple of years ago so no problem there.

We all went because she may need to be restrained and we didn't want anyone hurt. Not her and not us. Edward took her somewhere where the lions and the bears frequented. She needed something that would smell a little human. We found some and she went still. "I smell something, it doesn't smell exactly right but, it smells okay. What do I do?"

I smiled at her. "The instinct will take over just let it." I watched her as she closed her eyes trying to decide what she was suppose to do. She suddenly lifted her head and took off. We followed terrified of what might happen the last Newborn they had, had was Bella and she had almost two years to get used to the idea of what she would be. This girl had no clue what she was at all.

We watched her as she stalked the unsuspecting animal. She was beautiful there was no doubt about that. She had been beautiful to begin with but now she was exquisite. I watched as her lithe form moved in and out of the trees. I took a deep breath. A bear, a large male, young and powerful, it almost bothered me to let her do this even though I knew the bear didn't have a chance. I also took the air to make sure there were no humans around. We were safe.

We leaped into the clearing landing softly. She looked at the bear and crouched. Her full lips pulling back from her razor sharp teeth. The bear stood up and roared. She leapt off the ground with grace that would put a dancer to shame and landed on his back. With both hands she spun his neck breaking it with ease. The animal went silent and landed in a heap. She rent through his flesh and began to drink. When she was finished she was filthy and covered in blood but, she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I looked at my family. They were all still cautious completely focused on her. All except Bella she was smiling at me. She was listening. I frowned. Yes she's beautiful that doesn't mean I'm falling for her. Bella just continued to smile and looked back at the girl.

She stood up straight. "I feel a little better I guess but, I still feel hungry or thirsty or whatever this is." She stomped her foot. "I am not leaving this spot till someone tells me what is going on."

Carlisle smiled reassuringly at her. "You were bitten by one of our kind. That resulted in you turning into one of us."

"And, what are you, what am I?" She was getting frantic. Jasper immediately calmed the atmosphere. Her breathing slowed.

I smiled at her with empathy. "We are vampires. You are one now as well." Her eyebrows shot up, she looked at everyone. She touched her teeth. Looking for fangs no doubt, everyone smiled at that. "We do not have fangs. The sun does not burn us, we can not go out in the sun without being seen for what we are but, it does not hurt. You will have an image in the mirror. Most of the vampire cannon is myth. We are immortal. We do drink blood. We are not soulless demons and you are not damned to hell. You have to live your life the best way you know how and then we will all see what happens in the end." Each one of my family had added a small piece to the puzzle.

"You are more emotional right now because you are young. It will be hard to control your feelings and your thirst but, if you are willing it can be overcome and you can live a fairly normal existence." She looked at Carlisle incredulously.

"I'm a vampire. You've got to be joking. Like sleeping in coffins and being staked…." She was looking at all of us.

Bella smiled at her. "No being staked is the least of your worries. The stake would just break. We don't sleep at all so coffins are not necessary. I know this is all confusing and unbelievable but, considering you just took down a Grizzly bear shouldn't that convince you something is going on." She smiled indulgently.

Jasmine turned and looked at the animal and she sat down. "How can this be happening? The last thing I remember is going to dinner and then he wanted to go for a walk. He looked like you. Well not exactly like you but, pretty like you and I couldn't believe he was even talking to me. Then he….he…" She started rocking back and forth. Esme came forward and sat down slowly pulling her into her arms.

"It's okay dear…He can't hurt you anymore. We wouldn't let him touch you. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I promise we will find out who did this to you." She leaned into Esme and sobbed again.

Edward walked to me and motioned the men forward. We all moved away he looked meaningfully at Bella telling her something then we started back to the house. Only Jasper stayed just in case she needed help to calm down.

We got far enough away that she would not be able to hear without straining and he stopped running. "Esme is right we need to find the fiend that did this. Feeding is one thing even turning someone is fine but, to assault her and then attack her. That is unacceptable and has been outlawed for many years now. We need to call Felix and get him up here on this. She seems like a nice girl. I think she will be fine. She is unprepared and confused but her mind is filled with worry and fear for her family. She has a mother and a sister that will be worried. We will have to find a way to comfort her. But, she is a good person with a kind heart. We will not have trouble with her. The only worry I have is the trauma she lived through before she was bitten. Rose may be able to help her.

"We need to figure this out. I have a very bad feeling about this so does Alice." Edward looked controlled but, angry.

We all nodded and headed back. When we got back, Jasmine was on her feet and she was more collected. Jasper looked strained but, everything seemed all right at first. Rose looked angry livid actually. I wasn't sure what this had to do with her but, I was sure we were all about to find out.

Emmett went straight to her and she leaned into him whispering so low there was no way anyone would hear. Edward was tense his anger barely contained. Jasmine was shaking but she was calm. I walked slowly to where she stood with Esme and Bella; Alice was beside Jasper her hand on his shoulder.

Jasmine looked at me. "You're Elias."

I smiled. "Yes I am. I found you when you were brought in to the hospital."

"Why were you there?"

"I am a doctor there. I was on call in the ER when you were brought in." She looked at me and frowned.

"You're a doctor. How do you do that?"

"I work at it." I sighed. "It is something I like to do and I am good at it. It's sort of a family tradition." I looked at her face her ruby eyes still thirsty. "Do you want to hunt some more you still look thirsty."

"I don't know what I want I am so confused. I feel like I'm in a terrible dream. I want to wake up. You all seem very nice but, I'm not sure I'm cut out for this."

Rose ground her teeth together. She was angry about what happened we all were but, I had no clue why my usually slightly self involved Aunt would be so upset. I loved her and she was fun but, she rarely worried beyond her cars or us.

Alice grinned at that, "I disagree. You have done fabulous so far. And, you certainly look great. I know this may not have been your choice in fact only one of us chose this life but, it's not a bad life."

"How will I explain to my Mom and my sister? I am supposed to help with the bills and the rent. I can't go to work like this. If what you say is true I'll kill all my customers. Dead people don't leave tips."

"We will help of course. Until you get on your feet and you have a better grasp of what our life is like. I am afraid there is no going back. You are what you are. You can choose to live like us or you can live like other vampires. Some feed in the natural way which is….." Carlisle stopped not sure how to not make it sound monstrous.

She scowled. "Like he was going to feed on me, you mean. No way am I going to do that. Never!"

Edward looked at her solemnly. "No, Jasmine I do not agree with the normal vampire diet or the taking of human life when there is no reason for it but, no what he did to you was not _normal." _He spit the words out with acid. "What he did was despicable and Esme is right we will find out who did this to you. Please do not think that way." He smiled now.

"You are still alive and you will be able to see your mother and sister again in time. You will need to control your thirst and we will find a way for you to communicate with them. You can call them and let them know you are okay. We will figure out a good story. I can see how much you love your family we will find a way for you to be near them." She looked around.

"I wish I didn't feel so confused. I keep getting distracted. The color of a bird or the shine in someone's hair, it makes me loose my train of thought." She looked at me and my eyes.

"Yes that will happen but, you learn to focus." Esme wrapped a protective arm around her. "Let's get you back to the house unless you want to hunt some more?"

"No, I don't think I do. I feel too upset for that right now." She looked around at everyone. "Thank you all. This isn't your problem but, I really do appreciate all of this."

Now everyone smiled. Jasper just shook his head. "You are almost as irritating as Bella."

She instantly had her back up. "What?"

He smiled at her. "You are far too in control of yourself. And, you are to be commended even more because you have not been preparing for this the way she had done."

"Oh," She stopped glaring. She looked at Bella and grinned. "You must be the one that chose this." Bella nodded and looked at her husband.

"Yes happily." Edward smiled indulgently at her.

We walked back to the house in silence. When we got inside her nose twitched, and she took a deep breath. "What is that, it smells so much better than anything else? It is old but it's so good."

Carlisle smiled knowingly. "That is the human scent from a couple of days ago. We have human friends as well as other…species." He tried to find an appropriate word.

"Okay." She looked at him skeptically as Jake came in with Nessie. They were the least likely to have issues. Nessie smelled very vampy and Jake smelled horrible so not a huge risk.

Jake grinned. "Hi we didn't get to see you for long earlier but, I'm Jake and this is my wife Nessie."

"Um Hi." Her nose wrinkled. "Why do I smell a dog all the sudden. Oh it's you. Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." She looked at her feet.

"No problem I'm supposed to smell bad to you. The better to not be eaten. What does Nessie smell like to you?"

He stood still but ready. Nessie was rolling her eyes but, she stayed far enough back to run if necessary. She smiled at her. "I am half human so he wants to know if you're safe before meeting the more tasty members of our family."

Jasmine's brow furrowed. "Half human," She took a deep breath. Her eyes glazed for a second and Jasper took a step towards her but, she shook her head. "No,no, no…." She looked up again and her eyes were focused. "I can smell it. But, I can smell the other smell the vampire smell I guess. It's sweet and reminds me of roses and summertime."

Nessie smiled. "Thank you." She walked forward and touched her. Jake was tense but Jasmine was relaxed. She touched both of her shoulders and looked in her eyes. "I know this is all confusing but, this is the best family in the world. I know, it's my family," She turned and looked at everyone. "I don't think you got to be properly introduced to everyone did you?" We all looked around filled with chagrin. We had been too worried about her attacking someone to be polite. Nessie frowned at us.

"Well I will introduce you to everyone since they were too busy." She looked first at Carlisle and Esme. "These are my grandparents. Carlisle and Esme." She turned next to her parents and their Siblings. "This is my mother and father Bella and Edward. My Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. And, last but not least My Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett." Each nodded as their name was called. She looked at everyone and frowned.

"How…" Nessie just shook her head.

"I'll explain everything…." She looked now at me and her husband. "This is my husband Jake he is a werewolf hence the smell." She pointed to me and smiled. "And, your savior is Elias my grandson."

She looked around at everyone and blinked. "I think I need a minute." She sat on the white couch and rubbed her temples as if she had a headache. Of course that wasn't possible but, this had to be hard to take in. After a few minutes of internal debate she stood. "I am amazed and three kinds of freaked out but, I think I understand. You all look so young but, since you are immortal you don't age right so you look just like you did when you turned. But, how are you half human and, werewolves…too…how is it that no one knows this stuff?"

Bella grinned. "Actually don't we all know this stuff? How many times have you seen a movie or read a book that had werewolves or vampires in it."

"Good point, but, I still feel confused. How are you half human?"

Nessie looked at her parents. "My parents fell in love when my mother was still human and they got married, well you can deduce the rest anyway I was born and my mother was turned and here we are." Jasmine smiled.

"I'm sure that is an interesting story." Bella snorted.

Emmett and Rose laughed. "Yes that is one heck of a story."

Jasmine started learning our life over the next few days. We watched the news and saw that everyday a new girl was found torn and lifeless. This was not good. We had tried to go out in pairs but the bastard got away. He must have been interrupted by the paramedics or Jasmine would have ended up like the other girls in Vancouver. I felt the rage settle over me as I thought of her bleeding and lifeless. I felt myself filling up with hate. I leaped up the side of a building landing lightly next to my father.

_Son, don't loose focus. If you go in half cocked you could be hurt._

"I know, But, I just feel so angry. The idea of it just makes me want to rip this man to pieces. I've never felt this way before." I sighed frustrated. It didn't help that Jasmine was beginning to remember her attack with more clarity. I could see it through her eyes. I could understand where Rose's anger had come from. She wanted to remember the man's face. But, she still couldn't. I tried to convince her it wasn't necessary. Our sense of smell would catch the villain and, I didn't want her to remember. I didn't want her to have to relive that.

"I know believe me but, we have to keep a cool head on this." He patted my back. "Come we have the creature's scent let's get back we can't help this young lady." I looked down at the grisly seen below. This girl had been around twenty. She had the same dark cinnamon hair as Jasmine. I snarled quietly and followed my father across the buildings. The best part of becoming more and more vampire was that I could finally keep up with my family. We sped back to the car and leaped into my Ferrari and were back home before the sun was up.

I walked in the door and sighed. Jasmine was trying to remember again. Bella was helping her. She didn't like it but, she wanted to offer as much support as possible. Elizabeth and Kazani were leaving in the next week or so Bella and Edward would be going too. Jasper and Alice along with Emmett were with Aro trying to decide how to deal with this. There was an uprising in the Middle East that was very distressing as well a coven there was trying to rest control from the local council and they were having a hard time negotiating.

Bella smiled at me. I could not hear her thoughts of course or Edward's unless they let me but, Jasmine's were loud and clear. She was living her last night again. I had found out why Rose had been so upset later when she told me the story of what had happened to her before Carlisle found her. She was walking home from The Royal Diner where she worked and she was happy because she had made good tips this week. Her birthday was next week and she would be twenty one she was hoping she could get a bottle of wine to celebrate. I smiled thinking her happy mundane thoughts with her. She stopped at the bus stop and a man walked up you couldn't see his face you could never see his face. It was blank. You could hear the musical tone though that told of what he was the pale hand that clasped her when he introduced himself as Michael. She felt bad for him because he was so cold. They stepped on the bus and he asked if he could sit next to her. She smiles and says yes. He is attractive and charming.

Before she gets off the bus he asks her to dinner. She smiles and even though she knows it's not a good idea she goes with him, they go to a nice Bistro on seventh and she wonders why he was riding the bus at all.

They eat, well she does. Then when they leave and start to walk back to the bus stop he picks her up running so fast she can't see and then stops in an alley. He throws her up against a wall cracking her skull. The pain flashes and she can't see anymore. She can hear his voice. I felt my anger rising again.

He touches her face gently. He then pulls her up by her hair, pressing her into the wall and smashing her with his body, knocking the wind out of her. "How sweet you smell little one. So clean and pure, I just can't help myself."

I felt the tension and the anger and tried to control it. I took deep cleansing breaths. I was still on the porch looking through the window. Bella looked at me and frowned.

Edward was with me in an instant. "Come with me Elias. This is too much for you. You can not hear this. I know you don't see the need for her to remember but, she needs this for herself. She is very strong. She wants to help. I promise I know from experience if you stop her she will only be more determined." He smiled at something his wife said as she narrowed her gaze.

"Okay, Let's go hunt I need to kill something." Edward smiled.

"Yes that would be a good idea. I am in need and so are you apparently." We were gone for a little over an hour and when we got back the trip down memory lane was done. Jasmine was just as frustrated this wasn't working.

"I hate it that I can't remember. I want to remember that bastard's face." I sat down and looked at her.

"You know you don't have to, we don't need to know what he looks like we have his scent that is a much better tool. I wish you would let this rest. You are upsetting yourself." She smiled.

"No I'm upsetting you." I frowned.

"Okay, I'll give you that. Yes it upsets me." She grinned. I felt this pull when she smiled. It felt like gravity. I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Bella turned and looked at me her onyx eyes smiling. "You are falling for her."

I sighed. We had had this discussion before. "She doesn't need to worry about that, she needs to be thinking about her own life. She is still very new at all this." Bella nodded.

"Sure, but, she is doing just as well as I was if not better. Nessie took care of any Newborn sickness she may have had. She is in control. She has been talking to her family and is ready to try to have them visit. You are falling for her. Don't let this pass you by. I love you and I want to see you happy." I sighed heavily.

"Please don't play matchmaker for me. I really don't think that she would want anyone in her life after what happened to her." I couldn't imagine she'd want any man close to her. I had dealt with rape victims before, she wouldn't want me." And, I had no idea what to do with her. I felt something but, I didn't have a clue what it was.

Bella just smiled. "I would never even consider it. You will do it all by yourself. You are too good a man for her to not see that."

They left the next day among an emotional good bye. Lile and Leah were letting my little sister go and it was hard on them. It was hard on me too. Kazani was good for her and we expected a wedding was in the near future. Until then they would be good friends. I had looked inside Kazani's mind and had seen his love and respect for my sister so I was okay with it. I shook his hand and smiled. "You take good care of my little sister you hear me." He grinned.

"Of course Elias, She is in good hands. And, I am sure that Edward would not hesitate to rip me to pieces if I did anything wrong. Father or not." I smiled at that ludicrous idea. Kazani would not hurt her and Edward certainly would not hurt his adoptive son. With that they were gone. Only my immediate family remained. My parents were here and my grandparents. Felix had arrived and was looking into the issue with me. I really think Edward wanted to stay but, He and Bella were supposed to start classes at Oxford too so they really needed to get back and one rogue vampire wasn't much for us. We had a fairly good fighting force here.

We watched and monitored the city. The attacks stopped. We figured we must have scared him away. Between wolves and vampires we were an intimidating group. After a few months Felix went back to his post in Washington and we tried to move on. I hated it but, we would see him again one day and I would not forget his scent.

As the months went by I began to understand that Bella was right. I was falling in love with Jasmine. I didn't know what to do about it though. I couldn't tell what she felt for me. She was very guarded around me. I didn't know why.

She knew I could hear her thoughts though. So it was obvious there was something she didn't want me to know.

CH 2

It was November when she finally decided she was ready to see her family. She had been a vampire for over five months now and I knew she was ready she had been ready for a while. Her eyes were now the soft gold of the rest of my family. Not the same as her human eyes but, still beautiful. Her hair was gorgeous hanging in the auburn fall over her shoulders. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I was in love and I was terrified.

I sat with her the day they were coming. Having been talking to her on the phone her mother was prepared for her to be different. But, I knew it would be a shock.

We listened to the car pull in the driveway. The door opening and then another. We listened to their chatter. I listened to their thoughts. "Wow look at this place."

_I hope she is all right she sounds so strange. The same but, different._ There was an edge to the their thoughts I couldn't place.

_I'll bet she's been living it up here._

They walked up and knocked on the colossal door. Lile opened it. "Hello Mrs. And Miss Alistair I am so glad you came. I am Carlisle Black but, you can call me Lile. Come I will take you to her." They were both struck dumb by my father.

_Good lord what a man. _

_Wow!_

Lile smiled and stepped back. "Your daughter and, sister is in the parlor with my son. She is very excited to see you. This will be a bit of a shock but, do not be alarmed she is healthy and doing very well."

"Okay, what happened to her?"

Lile smiled but, it was nervous. "I'll let her tell you that."

I watched as they entered the room. Jasmine stood with too much grace and slowly turned to them. They gasped and her mother promptly fainted. Dad caught her and set her on the couch. Her sister Melissa was made of stronger stuff she just stood silent trying to grasp everything.

"Jasmine?" She nodded at her sister.

"It's me."

"You look great. I mean really great." Her sister was remembering her as a human and she thought she was overweight and frumpy. Hmm. I remembered her of course but, those words would not have been the ones I would have used. She had been soft and warm. She had been beautiful even in her pain.

I smiled human's had such poor eyes. She simply couldn't see the beauty her sister had possessed. She didn't see her own either. She was suddenly feeling very sad for herself.

"Thanks. I know right. I never thought I would be pretty. But, here it is." I frowned at that. To call her pretty was an insult.

That's when the sister saw me and her mouth dropped open and she was instantly a predator to beat my family. She actually licked her lips. How distasteful. "Hello."

I felt like a ripe fruit all the sudden. I tried to close her mind out but, she was very loud. I tried to be polite. "Hello. My name is Elias."

She looked at my father. "He's your Dad?"

"Yes." I stayed polite. I had been around this type of woman before. Her sister was forgotten. All she could think was the disturbing things she would like to do to me. I raised a brow.

Suddenly for the first time, Jasmine let her guard down. I saw her real thoughts. She looked at her sister and thought that I would prefer that over her any day. She was sad. I smiled and looked at Jasmine. Her eyes widened and immediately she started reciting Frost poems in her head. She looked very uncomfortable.

By this time her mother had woken up. She was controlling her thirst well. She wasn't having a hard time at all. Well relatively. She locked her teeth and reminded herself that people were not food. "Mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

Her mother was looking at her, her thoughts were wild but, happy. Her daughter had a one track mind I sighed. "No dear I just well you look so different. You're so, so beautiful. You were always pretty to me dear but, now you are breathtaking. And, you're so pale. Are you sure your better."

"Yes Mom I'm fine. Elias is a doctor, he saved me." There was that warmth again but, she locked it up tight as soon as it came to the surface. I couldn't help it I smiled. I had to remind myself to keep my feet on the ground.

I nodded to her mother. "Yes she was very…ill…when she came into the ER but, she is fine now."

"Oh, well, you certainly look…well I am glad he was there."She looked at me and then at my father. "I thought you said your son was in here with her. Where is the little guy?" I raised a brow. Oh, she thought I would be a child. Understandable since my father looked to be the same age as me.

I smiled. "I am his son." She looked at my father and her eyes got big.

"Really, but, you would have to be at least…well anyway…" She didn't want to sound rude. She figured maybe he adopted me. "It is no matter. Well are you ready to go."

Jasmine looked at her. "Go?"

"Certainly you don't intend to stay here. These people were very nice but, now it is time for you to come home. We need to get back to our lives."

She looked at her daughter with authority. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to shout No! She will not be going anywhere with you. I could feel the feeling of ownership. And, worse I could feel a sense that she was very possessive of her daughter. She was actually thinking that she could get her a new job now as a….I almost snarled. She wanted her to take her clothes off in a sleazy night club to pay the bills. I felt the anger. Now I understood. Why her mother was looking at her so much differently. She wanted to use her. She was nothing more than a commodity. This politeness was a façade I could feel the vile thoughts of her mind. I could also smell the acidic odor of drugs on her skin.

She wanted to be able to pay for her habit. I felt utter disgust for this woman and pity for her daughters. No wonder this young lady was having such impure thoughts, if this is the way she was raised. I wondered how Jasmine had ended up so kind. I had grown up with so much love and beauty around me. I could not fathom not loving and wishing the best for your children. I looked at Jasmine and walked to her putting myself in between her and her family. I wanted to shield her from her vicious family. In a voice I knew they wouldn't hear I spoke to her. "Jasmine you are welcome here as long as you like. You are an adult. You do not have to do this." I tried to convey what I couldn't say that I didn't want her to go. Even if her family had been genuine or had, had one redeeming quality I wouldn't have wanted her to go.

She looked at me and I could see in her eyes what she tried to hide from me. "I can't, they need me."

I need you. I wanted to tell her. I just couldn't say it. I needed to tell her.

_Tell her son. Tell her how you feel._

"I don't want you to go." It was the best I could do.

She smiled sadly. "You are a good…friend…but, they are my family and they need me. My mother is sick and my sister is going to school."

Her mother was a drug addict and her sister was skipping school to be promiscuous. I shook my head disgusted. She smiled and patted my hand. "I'll be fine and I'll visit."

Lile decided to step in. "She will need to be at my office by eight o'clock tomorrow. She is my assistant. I would be lost without her." He smiled at the women.

Her mother's thought turned greedy again. "Oh really, well that's different. We'll see that she's there until she finds something better."

I took a deep breath and turned smiling showing my teeth wishing she understood the meaning. She simply stopped breathing. "I don't believe she will want a better job. My father is the owner of Black enterprises the salary is quiet good."

Jasmine frowned and whispered. "You don't have to do that."

I looked down at her. "Yes we do. You are part of this family now and we take care of our family."

She frowned but, nodded. "All right."

She turned to Dad. "I'll be there eight o'clock sharp."

My father smiled and his thought echoed through my mind, I smiled to. "Don't forget to take your car when you leave I can't have my assistant riding the bus to work. Elias, take her to the garage and get the car for her." I smiled at him and took her hand, it was the first time I had touched her since she was burning I felt a shock like electricity but, I ignored it this was not the time, and led her to the attached garage more like a warehouse. My father and I both had a passion for cars so did my grandmother. Of course Rose loved working on them so her projects were always here.

When we stepped into the garage she spun on me. "What are you to up to? I don't want to be catered to."

"Of course not and we wouldn't do it either, you will have to work hard and you will have to be good at your job but, honestly with this new brain do you really think you would be happy waiting tables and, you would be surrounded by human food all day long and humans. Soft sweet smelling humans in a building filled with windows where sunshine could pour in." I watched the realization dawn on her. I smiled. "This way you are helping your family and mine. You will have a car because you will need one, you can not ride a bus filled with windows and, you are very controlled but, we all have moments when it's harder. You don't want that to happen on a cramped bus filled with _food_."

"Fine, fine, I get it. Okay I'll go along but, when I get the money to buy my own car you, are getting this one back." I took her along the line of cars and stopped at two that would be appropriate. One a Mercedes Sedan which I would like her to pick because I wanted her to have the best I could offer her and it was one of my personal cars a piece of me I could send with her. I would like to take her and buy her any car she wanted I also wanted to whisk her away from here and keep her all to myself. I couldn't do that though so I looked at the Mercedes and the one I knew she would pick. It was my great grandfather's old Volvo. It was still in pristine condition and it had such darkly tinted windows that there was no worry about her shimmering. "Here are two of the cars you are welcome to." She looked at the Mercedes and instantly I felt her apprehension, then she looked at the Volvo and a smile split her perfect face. "I pick this one."

I sighed. "Yes, I thought you might."

"I know you would rather me take the other one but, I wouldn't feel right. You have all already been so good to me. I don't think I will ever be able to make it up to you. She grinned, "I'm not sure I live in the right neighborhood for that car." I shook my head; I didn't imagine anyone would sneak up on her at this point.

"It was our pleasure and you will be working very hard for my father. So don't worry he'll torture you if you like." She laughed.

I looked at her. I needed to say something but, I knew that I didn't have the courage so I did the best I could. I reached up; I had never touched her except when I took her hand earlier. She had been surprised at that. But, not disturbed. With my fingers I touched her face. "I'll miss you."

Her breath caught and she looked around. "Um…I…" I took my hand away immediately I didn't want to scare her. I saw her thoughts just for a second and they floored me. She was afraid that I didn't feel anything for her. That was what she had been hiding. She felt unattractive. My eyes went wide I know. "I hear my Mom I have to go." She ran as fast as she could go. I just stood there I couldn't think. She actually believed that I wouldn't want her. That she wasn't good enough. She believed she was soiled. Ruined, I felt my teeth clench. The anger was overwhelming. My father came down the steps. "Are you going to open the garage Son?"

I shook my head. "Yes, yes of course." I loped over and hit the button. As the door opened, I watched their eyes widen as the door retracted to show our collection. We had so many things in here. My grandmothers Ferrari and mine, Emmett's jeep was here and the BMW. Some of Rose's project cars. There were over thirty cars in this garage. My mother's party car as she called it. A, Maybach 62 that was an awesome car. Bugatti's and Porsche's and in the middle was Edward's little hatchback Volvo.

The other two women were speechless. Some of the vehicles were completely foreign to them. I smiled at them but, seethed inside. They had caused this beautiful woman to think of herself as unattractive all her life.

Jasmine refused to look me in the eye. Her thoughts were panicked she just wanted to get away from here. She was filled with embarrassment at her confession. I wanted to run to her and pull her into my arms. I wanted to kiss her until she realized that I was madly in love with her.

But, I stood there and let her walk to the car climb in and drive away. I watched her leave after telling Lile good bye and promising to see him in the morning. She finally looked at me and smiled sadly waving, her thoughts still full of shame.

I pushed the button to drop the door after her mother and sister climbed into their ancient ford and puttered away. Dollar signs in their heads, mother hoping she could marry her daughters off to one of us, hell she would be willing to just sell them to us. God what had I sent her home to. I pinched my brow.

"Son, it will be all right. Now I know you saw something in their minds you didn't like but, she is strong. Don't worry. We'll help her. Please talk to me. I know you're upset but, I don't know your thoughts." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know Dad I know. I love her. With my whole being I love her. I feel like I just let my soul walk away from me. I feel empty." I looked at the closed door and listened as the sister's obnoxious thoughts drifted too far away for me to hear them. "Her family does not care for her. They use her to feed they're lives they are more like vampires than we ever could have been." I started pacing.

"Her own mother thought she was ugly. Until today that is, now she thinks she can make money off of her to feed her drug habit. Jasmine doesn't even know she has one. She just thinks she's bad with money. She is so trusting. And, she doesn't think she's good enough for me. Do you believe that? That beautiful perfect girl thinks I'm too good for her." I sat on the hood of my Mercedes the one I had hoped she would take.

"Elias," He sighed heavily. "Every thing takes time. You love her that and, that is what she needs. You are a good man. I know I am a little biased but, I also know that I speak the truth. You are a good man and she certainly is a sweet girl. It may take some convincing but, I have faith in you." I heard my mother walk in the door behind us. "Of course she will, the girl is smart isn't she. She has to see how wonderful you are." I smiled as my mother wrapped her arms around me. "She would be an idiot to let you go."

I sighed. "This would all be so much easier if I could have had enough werewolf, in me to imprint."

"Who says you haven't. Maybe you just had to wait for the right mate. Look at Jake. If Nessie had not been born he wouldn't have ever imprinted. He worked so hard to stop Bella and Edward all he did was try stop his real mate from being born." She wrapped her arms around my father and kissed his cheek. "He would have stopped my perfect mate from being born too. I would have had to kick his ass for that. But, the fact is that what is truly meant to be will be. If you love her and you are supposed to be with her then it will happen." She hugged me and then turned to Dad.

"Now I am starving. What are you going to make me for dinner husband?" He smiled at my mother still so in love. I had a tiny ray of hope that I might feel that one day too. It was small but, it was there. I didn't have a shift at the hospital till tomorrow. I couldn't help myself I went to her. She was in her room. I could smell it and I had seen it in her mind so many times. I vaulted up through the open window smiling riley at her. She had heard me and opened it. I landed lightly and she closed the window.

She looked at me and smiled warily. "I'm sorry about running away from you today. It was rude."

I walked to her determined she would see the love I felt. "I understood. You are forgiven." She sighed and relaxed.

"I am sorry, really. I promise I won't bother you. I won't push myself on you even though I know you're too polite to tell me to go away." I raised a brow.

"Jasmine stop please…." She started to say something else but, I put one finger against her soft lips. "I think we are having a miscommunication here. I came here because I couldn't stand to be away from you. I am…I have feelings for you. I care about you. I certainly wouldn't tell you to go away but, politeness has nothing to do with it. I would not tell you to go away because I want you near me."

"I don't understand. Why?" I couldn't believe this was so hard. Surely my relatives did not have this much trouble. Well maybe Edward had but, Bella was unbelievably stubborn. I was afraid I may have found one to top her.

I put my hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes. I had intended to tell her how special she was but, she looked at me and gasped her breath hit me so sweet and I couldn't help myself. My hands travelled into her hair and I kissed her. I felt a tidal wave hit me when I did. I had never kissed a woman before. I had never been interested enough to bother with it. I was not prepared for the rush of emotion. I heard myself moan and my hands held her to me.

I felt her thoughts desperate to be free and instantly I let go. She hadn't fought me she was clearly stronger but, her hands had simply covered mine. Only her thoughts protested. I frowned. I didn't know what to do now. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I wanted you to know how I feel but, I just couldn't stop. I am so sorry." She stood there. Her thoughts sad, I didn't know why. "Please tell me what is wrong. Tell me you forgive me. Hit me, throw me out the window, you could you know." That got me a little half smile.

"I could do that couldn't I?" She looked at me.

I smiled. "I would fly over the next house I'm sure."

"I don't want to hurt you." She sat down in a chair heavily. "I couldn't hurt you." I knelt on the floor wanting to see in her eyes. "You know what my Mom said when she got here."

I tried to hide my disgust I could imagine. "No I don't; you hide your thoughts from me most of the time."

She looked surprised. "I do." She seemed to file that away. "She told me that I should sleep with you so you would pay for me. My mind works much better than it used to. She wants me to be her whore. And that funny smell is drugs isn't it. I couldn't smell it before." She sighed. "I never knew. I was never very smart. I was borderline slow I guess. I barely passed high school I was a good waitress because I could take abuse and still smile. Now when I look at my life and who I was, I am ashamed. I was fat and unattractive." I shook my head.

"No, you were not. You have always been beautiful to me. Even when you came into the hospital you were beautiful to me." She looked incredulous. I smiled. "I am not just saying that. I never even realized you felt that way about yourself until today when your sister was standing there. The thought slipped out then and I realized how you saw yourself. No I never thought that." I took her hand in mine.

"You are a beautiful woman with a kind heart and quick mind. If you had a hard time it was probably due to the lack of love in your life. And, because no one cared about your education, only what job you could get to make them money. I am sorry. I do not mean to speak ill of your family but, the thoughts I had to listen to today were vile."

She smiled knowingly. "I know. I may not be able to read minds but, I can read your face. And, I heard them talking earlier before Mom left and Missy went to bed. They were discussing how much money I will make at this job and the things my sister wants to do to you. I almost lost it. I had to remind myself that she is my sister and she is young.

"I know I have no claim to you but, to hear her saying…well it was hard to deal with." Her teeth were grinding.

I took her hand. "Jasmine." I had to do this she cares for you, you know this. Stop being a coward. "You can have, all the claim on me you like. If you want me I am yours."

"But, I'm a nobody? You could have any woman you want. Surely you don't want me. You've seen my family. I am not good enough for you." She gently pulled her hand away and gracefully walked to the window. The moonlight glowing on her satin skin, I stood and walked to her.

I put one hand on her arm the other I used to move her hair from her ear. I leaned in and whispered. "You are too good for me but, you are all I want." I felt her shiver and her thoughts shivered too.

"Why?" She turned. She looked in my eyes her heart and her mind wanting to understand the draw she had for me. I wished now for my family's eloquence. I had been a loner all my life so waxing poetic was not easy for me. I decided to be honest. If she accepted it then good if not then I was free to run off lick my wounds. "I…feel…complete when you are near me; I have felt alone all my life. Like there was no one out there who would ever know me and accept me for who I am. All my faults, then you come along into my life and even in your pain you try to make me feel better. Even when you have been…hurt…"I took a breath to let that go. "You are still kind and open. I was…in love with you from the beginning but, I was so afraid of you thinking that I was like that…thing …that did that. I didn't want you to be afraid of me. So I kept my distance. I didn't want to hurt you. You had been hurt enough, and, then tonight I came here to try to tell you how I feel and I step over the line and do exactly what I had promised myself I wouldn't do." I hung my head my chin resting on her shoulder. "I am sorry for that."

I felt her laughter before I heard it. If her thoughts hadn't been so sweet I would have felt extremely low but, she was not laughing at me.

She turned and looked in my eyes. Hers shone, with tenderness and… I was afraid to hope for more. "You are worried you upset me when you kissed me. That I'm going to equate you with…" She touched my face. She had never touched me before. I felt my eyes close and I sighed. I felt her lips touch mine tentatively. She was as clueless as I was. I felt my arms wrap around her and I pulled her close but, I didn't push her it took all my control but, I did it. When she finished she tucked herself into my arms and sighed. "Oh, I have wanted to do that since I laid eyes on you." I chuckled softly.

"I am very glad of that." I rested my chin on her head. "I wasn't sure I was ever going to convince you that I was attracted to you. You seemed so terribly convinced of your uselessness. I was afraid I would have to kiss you several more times to convince you."

She reared back and looked in my eyes. "Oh, I'm not convinced at all, I just figure I might as well enjoy it till you get tired of me." She smiled.

I raised a brow. "Hmm. Maybe more persuasion is called for."

She looked at me seriously. "Most assuredly."

I grinned. I took her face in my hands and gently kissed her lips. I didn't want to push her. I was still worried that I might do too much. Might push too hard, I kept a tight rein on my fragile control. She smiled against my lips. "You are not going to frighten me. If you want to do any convincing I suggest you work a little harder. Her voice was soft and her breath was sweet. My control was already slipping. Those words shattered all control I could have had. I pulled her in and crushed her to me. Her arms wrapped around my back, her fingers running up my spine. She sighed into my mouth and the kiss deepened both of us following instinct. We didn't have experience so instinct was all we could go on. I buried my hands in her hair. When we broke away from each other panting and trembling, I was trying to control myself. "I am afraid I owe you another apology. That was over the line."

She grinned. "I don't think …that … you have anything to apologize for." She was still panting her beautiful eyes still lit with passion. I could feel my emotions and hers. It was so hard to keep from taking her in my arms again. "I think I'm just as at fault as you are."

I grinned. "Well you are stronger than me for now." She laughed. We tried to calm down. After a few minutes we were better. I smiled at her and, held my arms out to her. She happily cuddled close to me and we stayed that way for a long time in the dark. Just her and I and the moonlight, after a while I sighed unhappily. "Your mother is home. She'll be here in a few minutes."

"I know I can hear her car. She told me earlier that she was taking the Volvo I had to lie and tell her that since it was a company car I was only allowed to drive it to work and that your father would check the mileage." She snickered. "I am a lot better at lying now."

Her mother's thoughts were slurred. She was high. "You're mother needs to be in rehab."

"I know but, I'm afraid it won't help. She has gone up state two or three times to 'visit relatives' I'm embarrassed to say that my human mind never picked up on that." She sighed. I smiled.

"You trusted her. You are supposed to be able to trust your mother."

"That's what I thought." We listened as she headed this way. I smiled down at her.

"I don't want to be here do I?" She sighed sadly not wanting me to leave.

"I can wait outside." She smiled and nodded.

I opened the sash and leaped out the window and heard it close behind me five seconds before her mother walked in.

Her mother threw the door open. I could see since Jasmine was no longer hiding her thoughts from me. But, I would have heard even if I couldn't see. "What the hell are you doing up girl. You have to go to work at that fancy shmancy new job tomorrow. You better hope it's a lot of money or you're going to start a new job. Tommy said he'd let you try out for him." I saw the strip club owner she was talking about and felt the snarl rip from my throat before I had the sense to stifle it. "Hey what was that?"

Jasmine looked at her lying easily. "Just Johansson's dog again."

"Oh yeah. So how much do you make at this job anyway? You've been sending a couple grand home every week. From now on we better get all of it. We've had to try really hard around here without you." She griped.

I felt the shock at the amount we had not discussed but, she recovered quickly. "Mom since that's three times what I was bringing home before I can't imagine you're having a problem."

"Don't you sass me girl just cause you aren't fat and ugly anymore doesn't make you better than me." I felt the thought before she did it and even knowing it wouldn't hurt didn't help. She slapped her. Jasmine seeing it coming moved away from her mother in time for it to hit nothing but air. She caught her mother as she passed out from the near over dose she had injected into her body. Jasmine sighed and picked her mother up in her arms. In her mind she spoke to me. I felt my heart catch she had never done this.

_I'm sorry you saw that. I'll be back in a minute._

I leaped up and opened the window climbing in, in the same motion. She was walking silently through the door. "I should have told you to go home."

I gathered her protectively in my arms. "Is that normal behavior?"

"Yes, I guess it is. I always believed I deserved it. That I should have done better. I hate it that this is happening and my sister gets the same treatment or worse. I was so angry at her thoughts about you but, she is young and doesn't have anyone to look at, that would give her a good idea of what life can be like. If not for her I would leave right now and go home with you. But, I can't leave her. She's only sixteen." I grinned and pulled her closer.

"Of course you don't want to leave your sister. I understand. I love you Jasmine. And, I'm not going anywhere. You work for my dad so I can see you any time I like." She sighed and relaxed into me.

"I am glad… I…love…you too. I was terrified of saying that but, you make it so easy. I am afraid that I don't really want anyone to know about us. My mother would turn it into a money machine for her. I don't want her to lessen what we have or cheapen it by her crass words." I tipped her face up to mine and, looked in her eyes.

"Nothing would change the way I feel. But, I don't really relish the idea of your mother trying to sell your sister's nonexistent purity to me. It was in her mind." I said with utter disgust.

We smiled and kissed again this time with a little more control….

Ch3

It had been three months since that night I had confessed my love for Jasmine. She was so wonderful. Now that she had stopped hiding her heart from me I had learned so much on top of the things I already knew. She was doing a great job for Lyle. His software company had really taken off since his games had turned into hits. He now had games and writing programs his logo was a silver wolf. Ha! Ha! I know funny huh? Well Jasmine really did have an eye for numbers and she found a five hundred thousand dollar accounting error in the first week.

She and I spent every spare moment together. I had gone to taking more day shifts because that was when she worked. I always made sure I was off by six. I picked her up most days. The Volvo had been brought back to the house when her mother had tried to hot wire it. Honestly we didn't care but, she did. So the car had been taken back. Lyle picked her up in his Mercedes and I took her home in my Ferrari. Every night I would come to her room and we would talk of the day of each other.

One night I arrived to a fight. I could hear them upstairs. Jasmine was very calm. Melissa and Joann were yelling at each other. No one was home when I dropped her off so in all these weeks they hadn't seen me again. And, yet somehow I was the center of the argument. I sighed. I could hear Joann's vicious thoughts still bent on getting her filthy hands on my money. She was already getting over three thousand a week now from us. Apparently her habit had gotten out of control. Not that it ever really was in control.

I listened to the screaming desperately wanting shield Jasmine from her evil.

"What are you talking about mother." Jasmine very calm and cool. I was very proud she was still fairly young to be this good with her emotions.

"I am talking about your prudish ass not doing what you need to for this family and, if you won't sleep with that rich bastard then Melissa will. She knows what to do better than you would anyway. You're such a tight ass you lived with the group of them for five fuckin' months I'll bet you never even tried." I took a deep breath. She heard me.

_Sorry you're having to hear this._

I couldn't believe she was apologizing to me. I shook my head.

"Mother listen. I already make plenty of money and Missy can even go to college if she wants to. If she would stay in school. She is smart enough. She deserves something better than this."

I heard the slice through the air as she tried to hit her. I hissed quietly. Of course all she caught was air. "Damnit' hold still. Are you trying to say that I don't provide for you and your sister. Well you sniveling little bitch. How dare you. Get out of my house."

At this my sweet Jasmine my loving never yell or complain sweet heart of a woman. The woman with compassion to compete with Nessie and Esme. My little flower had, had enough. I watched through her eyes as she looked at her mother. I listened to her teeth grind together.

"Fine, I'll leave but, I am taking all my money with me. Melissa pack your things. You're coming too." She looked at her sister with a face that brooked no argument. Melissa looked at her in awe for a moment then she ran to her room.

She took a step towards her mother her teeth peeling back from her perfect teeth. "Listen to me. I love you mother. I want you to get better. I hope you beat this but, we will not be pulled down with you. Me getting sick was the best thing that could have ever happened, to me. I used to see myself the way you see me but, I don't have to anymore."

"I was not put on this earth to pay for your habit and to answer you question no you have never taken care of me or Melissa I have taken care of all of us as far back as I can remember. And, as for you…" In her mind she asked me to get the car. And come back in ten minutes. I was gone before the thought was out. I did get to see the memory later though.

"As for you sticking your nose in my life it's over you will leave the Blacks be and you will leave me be. I will serve you with custody papers tomorrow we have a great lawyer at the company that will be happy to put Melissa in my care. Especially when I prove you've been pimping her out to buy your meth. So I am leaving and so is she…"

"You ungrateful whore you have been sleeping with him this whole time haven't you and that's where the moneys really coming from I knew there was no way you could be an assistant. You're his whore aren't you."

Very lightly just a tap really she slapped her mother.

"Don't make the mistake of saying anything like that again. I am leaving now." She walked out Melissa was already down stairs a cigarette in her hand. Jasmine took it and threw it on the floor smashing it out with her toe. "Your going to stop smoking."

Joann came down the stairs still holding her face. She was crying her last ditch manipulation. "Your sister hit me Missy. She hit me."

Melissa just looked away. Joann reared back to slap her and Jasmine grabbed her arm always mindful of her strength. "No you will not hurt her. You have done enough of that."

"Let me go." She did. "What are you going to do walk." I pulled up to that and she played the memory of the last fifteen minutes for me. I smiled at my shy quiet warrior. I got out of the car right on time and knocked on the door.

"No mother we are leaving in a car. That's something you get to have when you don't pawn them." She opened the door to me and I walked in casually as if I was invited.

"Hello honey." I kissed her on the top of the head and rumpled Melissa's hair. "Are you ready to go tiger." She just looked at me like I was some kind of guardian angel. She nodded silently finally looking like the sixteen year old girl she was.

Joann screamed and ranted all the way to the car. I had decided on the Maybach because it made one hell of an impression.

I put a silent Melissa in the car and then turned to hand Jasmine in. She turned and looked at her mother. "I do love you Mom I really do. Please get some help."

She laughed at her daughter. "You'll be back when he gets tired of you and wants a new whore."

Now I had had about enough. I took her and pulled her to the car. I set her in and then turned and walked to her. "Joann, I feel a great deal of appreciation for you because without you Jasmine wouldn't exist and she has brought happiness to my world but, if you ever call her a whore again I am afraid of what I will do." I pulled my lips back from my teeth and saw my eyes flash silver in the moonlight. I felt the terror wash over her. "Please consider getting help. I intend to have your daughter in my life for a very, very long time. I would like her to have you. So please do as she asks. Good bye.

With that I turned and walked to the car getting in and we drove away leaving her on the sidewalk. She was wondering if maybe she should slow down on the drugs since she was starting to see things.

I heard in her mind where she wanted to go so I took her to the Windsor. I would have rather taken her home but she wasn't ready for that so I took her to the hotel. We went inside and I got the room I sent them up got an adjoining room with a parlor in between then went to park the car.

I called Dad and let him know that we wouldn't be coming home tonight and that I would see him tomorrow.

Alice called me on the way up to warn me of Melissa's midnight wander. I thanked her and hung up that was certainly convenient. I went into my room and waited, I sat in the parlor in the dark. Jasmine had gone to get Melissa a late night snack. Melissa's opportunity. I hated this but, it needed to be dealt with. I heard the door slip open quietly. I let her get halfway across the room before snapping the light on. "Melissa?"

"Ahhh! Oh you scared me." She was in nothing but a robe part of her seduction. I tried not to roll my eyes. Poor child. Now that she was over being afraid she smiled. I'm sure it was supposed to be alluring but, she was a child and I was in love with her sister. I reminded myself this girl didn't have a clue what love was. "I thought you might be lonely in here." I had a book in my hands.

"Not really." I smiled at her. "Sit down." I had called Jasmine she would be gone at least thirty minutes. I had let her know that this was going to happen and that I could handle it. She just told me not to be too hard on her. "Now Melissa why did you come in here?"

She looked at me and started to undo the front of her robe. I held up a hand. "No, that's not what I mean. I know that you came in here with some idea of seducing me. What I want to know is why?"

"Isn't that what you want?" She looked hurt and confused.

I smiled sadly. "No, that is not what I want." Her thoughts were instantly self loathing she started to get up and run. "Don't leave. Listen to me for a moment." She sat there feeling very frightened and vulnerable. "I don't think you really want to sleep with me. You are sixteen years old. You should be having your first crush not wanting to have sex with the man who is in love with your sister." She looked at me and frowned.

"You really love her."

"I do."

"Wow, like enough to marry her and everything." I smiled and nodded. "Do you think you'll ever want to cheat on her?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't really love her if I did that."

"No I guess not." She got up and tied the robe tighter and pulled it close around her as she walked to the window she looked out at the night sky for a few minutes before she had the courage to ask the next question.

"Do you think anyone will ever love me the way you love her." I smiled happily at her.

"I have no doubts you are beautiful and smart. You are going to find a man some day that is going to know that you deserve to be treated like a princess. So yes I think you will. Now you don't want your sister to see you in here dressed like that" I walked over to her and ruffled her hair again. "Why don't you go put on those pajamas I saw you lay out and we'll start a fire and roast the marshmallows I bought earlier?" She grinned and ran out looking like the child she was. When she came back she was wearing a flannel set of pajamas that Alice had sent a couple of weeks ago knowing they would be needed.

Just as I said we lit the fire in the pent house parlor I had gotten us and when Jasmine got back we were eating marshmallows and she was telling me about how much she wanted to have a horse and she wanted to play the piano and she wished she was smart enough to be a teacher.

I smiled thinking about the fact that I didn't even have to leave home to give this lovely girl everything she wanted.

I told her about my family. Of course I had to give her the fake story about my grandparents and great and great, great grand parents and all the aunts and uncles and all the rest of my family that just wasn't plausible. So I told her I had cousins in England. That played the piano and My other cousins on my mother's side had horses and that they would love for her to come and ride with them. I could see her spending the summer in England the rest of the year here with us. She would be anything she wanted to be.

She finally collapsed happily on the couch and Jasmine smiled at her and took her to the bedroom. I listened as she kissed her good night and Missy told her she really liked me and that she was really lucky to have a sister like her. Jasmine smiled and was glad she couldn't cry.

She came in and sat next to me. "She's pretty great isn't she?"

I smiled. "Yes she is."

She looked at me and frowned. "Was it bad?"

I pulled her into my arms. "No it wasn't bad. I don't want to tell you this because it may make you angry but, I wish I could hurt your mother. She almost ruined that beautiful child. I listened to her thoughts earlier and her mother, your mother really did sell that sweet child for her drugs. How did you avoid that? I know you did. You were a…well anyway how did that not happen to you." She smiled at my unwillingness to use the words.

"You mean, how did I stay a virgin until that vampire raped me." She sighed. "Mother believed I was too ugly to be worth anything. She didn't think they'd pay enough." I felt my anger rise. She touched my face. "Don't, don't get angry. I may never have met you if you had not been in that hospital that night. That is worth all the pain in the world. I promise. You would know if I was lying." I frowned at her.

"I wish I could take that away. I wish that I could take all the pain both of you have felt away" She shook her head and spoke to me with her mind. I always cherished these moments she very seldom did it.

_What happens to us shapes who we become. I am proud of who I am. And, I will be proud of who my sister becomes. _

"I love you Elias." She pulled my face to hers and kissed me. We kissed passionately until we were both trembling and dizzy.

Then smiling we both decided we should separate. I had not slept in several weeks and I was actually tired. I kissed her hair and went in my room to lay down. She sat down with a book.

We were ready to get the day started. Lile called us and let us know that the papers were already drawn up and everything was taken care of. We took Melissa home with us and Jake who was already a teacher sat down with her and they decided that for a little while she would be home schooled by him and Leah and Nessie. After several aptitude tests it was found that she was very bright but, she had been so neglected in her schooling that she could barely read.

She was frustrated at first but, she picked things up quickly. After a little over three months summer was coming and she was doing fantastic. She had also learned to ride a horse and Aunt Jane had sent her a puppy. The only breed that we could own was the Akita they were the only thing that could be around us I guess would be the more accurate term. But, she loved the thing and it loved her to distraction. Jasmine watched as her rebellious promiscuous sister turned into the sweet girl she was always meant to be.

Alice and Jasper came to visit. Alice wanted to take her home with her well to be honest Alice came to kidnap her.

Melissa fell in love with Alice. Of course that was unavoidable. We all promised to fly back with them. I made the necessary arrangements. And we were on a plane in two weeks. At the end of the summer, the whole family would be getting together for my sister's wedding to her tiger. As we suspected.

On the plane. Emmett's plane. Jasper was the pilot. Which absolutely fascinated Melissa she spent a lot of time in the cock pit. Jasper indulged her questions enjoying her happy mood enough to put up with just about anything. We landed at Heathrow to a huge welcome. Even Caius and his wife were there. Her puppy by her side as always. He was a magnificent creature colored like fallen snow. He looked a little like my father in wolf form. Of course with a curly tail.

We piled into several cars to go to the Surrey house. We had planned on landing at the private strip but, Emmett had business in town so he would bring it home tomorrow. When we pulled up even Melissa's mind was speechless.

She had thought the house in Canada was big. She and her sister had moved into Bella and Edward's old house. I stayed in the main house with my parents and grand parents. She was absolutely floored at the size of this place. I had to admit it was impressive and I had seen it many times.

Jasmine had heard about it but, her thoughts weren't much more coherent than her sisters. "Elias my goodness."

"Jazz, it's a castle a real castle." She grabbed her sister's arm and shook it. We drove quietly around the circle drive and parked the two limos to carry the group of us. We were the largest family of our kind and the only family like ours anywhere.

We piled out and glided into the house. It was a reunion of sorts. We had a huge buffet that everyone pretended to eat from. I did eat a little. I could still process food so I ate a little.

Melissa was a complete chatter box but, Alice pulled her under her wing and they ran off to become great friends. I took some shifts at the hospital Carlisle was currently at and Jasmine got an office in a little area off one of that many parlors so she could still work. We settled in for a fantastic summer.

Melissa was growing into a lovely young woman. Nothing remained of the insecure loveless child that had come into my room so long ago. She was seventeen and growing up. She was beautiful in the extreme. She was afraid of men. Oh not my family but, strange men. She was very wary of. I talked to Edward and Bella about it. They heard what I heard.

I found them working in the garden one day. They were replanting a rose bush that Polar had dug up. Woops. "Sorry about the roses."

They smiled. "It's all right. Shadow used to actually eat the blooms so this is much preferable." Edward chuckled.

Bella smiled. "Let's sit under the Magnolia tree. The sun is going to make an appearance around noon." Alice's weather reports were much more accurate than the news.

We sat under the tree and within fifteen minutes where we had been standing was now glowing with sun. "I need to talk to you…"

"About Missy's fear of men. Yes we have been thinking about that." Bella grinned.

Edward continued where she left off. "We need to help her I agree but, this is something I am not sure how to address. I have a doctorate in psychology and I am willing to talk to her but, I don't know if she would open up to me."

"I think you should try Edward, she needs to have someone to talk to and if she can open up to you then maybe it will help." I nodded and he did too.

The next day he found her in the garden trying to stop Polar from pulling up the same roses. I listened intently. "He is precocious isn't he?"

She jumped and Polar looked but, seeing it was Edward he just went back to his play. "Sorry, Edward I'll fix it I swear."

"Don't worry about it child come and sit with me I wanted to ask you something." She looked at the dog and frowned, her apprehension high. The dog sensing it immediately fell in step beside her still a puppy but, already tall enough she could rest her hand on his shoulders as she walked.

"Okay." She followed Edward as he walked to the same Magnolia tree and sat in a big chair leaving quite a bit of space between him and the rest of the chairs. He didn't want to crowd her.

She sat in a rocking chair and Polar laid at her feet his nose on his paws. He sighed. She looked at the dog and smiled.

Edward saw his opening. "Did you know that that puppy is a great grandson to the dog in family photos you were admiring the other day?"

"Really?" He nodded. "But, I thought I saw you in those pictures and you looked well just like you do now. Also did you notice that Elias's dad looks just like you with a tan and black hair. Well and he has green eyes but, other than that." Edward was a little taken aback the girl was bright.

"Yes, well we have very strong resemblance in our family. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I don't mind if the puppy acts like a puppy." He smiled at her a crooked smile that made Bella melt. Missy grinned.

"I'm glad because he acts like a silly puppy a lot."

They both laughed.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" She was getting nervous again.

"No, not really. I wanted to talk to you about something your sister and Elias are worried about. Before you get upset they are not mad at you and you have done nothing wrong. They are worried for you. You are seventeen and you haven't even been on a date or shown any interest in anyone they are afraid that you are having a problem with men. I don't want you to get mad at them about this either. They told me because I can help. I went to college to be a psychiatrist. So anything you say to me or they do I can't tell anyone else or I'll go to jail."

"You're a shrink." She looked at him incredulous.

He raised a brow. "Yes, I am."

"No offense Edward but, you don't look much older than me." He frowned.

Sighing heavily. "I know that I look young but, I am not, so stop stalling."

She smiled. "Too obvious."

He nodded. "Extremely."

"Oh well can't blame a girl for trying." She leaned down and petted the dog. He sat up and put his head on her knee. "I don't want to go back to where I was. I was…a slut. I slept with anyone that even looked at me. I'm not proud of it but, that is what I did. My mother, no I won't blame her. I did it. She got drugs for what I did." She was so brave I watched her and cringed at her story. Bella took my hand and squeezed it. Edward took a deep breath calming himself. "I also tried to sleep with Elias. Did he tell you that?" Edward shook his head. She smiled. "He is a really great big brother. I hope he marries my sister so it can be official but, I did try to do that. He turned me down of course, he didn't even get mad. He just told me that someone would love me someday the way he loved Jasmine. So I guess I listened. I want to be worth loving when that guy comes along. I don't want to be all used up by then like my mother. Nothing but, anger and bitterness."

Edward smiled at her. "You want to know something Missy?"

She was apprehensive. "What?"

"I don't think you need any help. You seem like a smart and beautiful girl. I think you will do just fine. You remind me of my wife." She rolled her eyes.

"Bella, hardly. She is amazing and perfect." I watched Bella roll her eyes then.

Edward grinned. "I agree with you and now that I have fixed what isn't broken I believe I will go find my wife. I haven't told her I loved her in the last couple of hours. She may start forgetting." Missy rolled her eyes again.

"Right. You just want to be _alone_ with her." He raised his brows.

"All right now much too smart child and stop being so bright." She laughed at his discomfort as he wandered away. I listened to her laughter as I quickly bid Bella adieu I loped away so she could meet her husband in peace. He would need comforting after that. I walked up on her still sitting in the chair she looked up at me and smiled knowingly. "You sent your shrink cousin to fix me."

"Guilty, you terrified him." She smiled.

"Guilty, grownups don't like children knowing that they have sex." She grinned. "I can't mess with you though because you're too good. You want to wait till you marry her don't you." I nodded. "How last century.

I shook my head. "That's how it is supposed to be. My parents waited so did my grandparents. We are a long line of moral weirdoes. I know it's crazy but that's just our way."

She grinned. "I like it and it is starting to drive my sister crazy which is hilarious. So by all means continue."

I laughed. This I knew first hand. Edward had told me that was a tradition in our family too. Finally we just marry them as quickly as possible to avoid doing something we wouldn't regret for one solitary moment but we should. I was having the same difficulties.

I sighed at her. "You are a cruel heartless female."

She laughed at me and stood up Polar on his feet too. "I know, I'm practicing. Hopefully I'll get to be that torturing temptress trying to take a good man down the path of sin. I want to be ready." I shuddered at the thought and she laughed.

"I'm going to go find a frog down by the pond to put in Rosalie's room want to come with me."

I laughed but, I shook my head vigorously. "You too far on the edge for me. Rose is terrifying. I bow to your bravery fair princess." I bowed deeply and she did a proper curtsy and ran off her big white puppy loping after her.

After that I just let her be. She would find what she was looking for. I knew it. I asked Jasmine to marry me that day and Alice met us at the door as we left. Her brows raised.

Edward came out of the hall glowering at her. "So small and yet so irritating." She stuck her tongue out at him in an incredibly adult moment and I had to laugh at both of them. Jasmine smiled indulgently at her.

"Alice; as if I could have a wedding at all if you didn't plan it." Alice smiled brightly.

"You are a good little great, great, whatever niece anyway this is going to be fun." Then my very small very irritating aunt great however many times over stole my new fiancé and I didn't get her back almost till the wedding. We didn't have a huge wedding. Neither Jasmine or I wanted to take away from the big wedding this fall for Kazani and my sister. So we had a tiny reception only flying in my parents and grandparents. The immediate family only. We had a quiet ceremony with a little catholic priest from the parish next to us and he presided over the ceremony with a smile happily binding us to each other for eternity. I smiled at my pretty wife and gladly said I do. I was finally complete.

Before the words were even out we were in each others arms. The priest finished with a chuckle. "Well you know what to do."

The reception was wonderful. We saw about an hour of it. I danced with my wife and we twirled and twirled until she started thinking about the things she wanted to do that neither of us had ever done. We were there and then we weren't I heard Emmett's chuckle as he watched us disappear. I picked up my wife and flew up the stairs.

We stopped long enough to kiss on the door step then I opened the door and swept her back up into my arms. I walked inside and stood next to the bed. I grinned wickedly at her and threw her on the bed. She landed and bounced before the bed could settle I had her pinned to the bed. I had been waiting over a year for this. I was going to take my time. I pinned her arms to her sides. Her strength had waned enough that I could do it at all. I kissed her until I knew we were both breathless and dizzy.

She looked up at me. "I love you."

I smiled at her. "I love you more than life." I kissed her forehead and smiled. "How much do you like this dress?"

"Not enough to care if it can be worn again." I grinned at her and then took the dress off with my teeth. That was an experience. I was careful not to tear the chemise underneath. After the dress was nothing but a pile of material on the floor I kissed her throat and the line of her collar bone her shoulders. She caressed my face talking with her heart.

_How much do you like that shirt?_

"Not much." Her delicate hands separated the buttons on the shirt and giggled when they popped and skittered across the floor. She then pushed the jacket off my shoulders. I let it fall to the floor. Her fingers made goose bumps rise on my chest. I shuddered at the touch.

She smiled and ran her fingernails down my spine. I gasped. This was making control very hard.

"Jasmine, please."

"What husband?"

"You are making it difficult to take this easy."

She smiled a knowing smile. "Am I?"

I frowned at her. Then I smiled. Two could play at this game. I grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. Holding both wrists with one hand I kissed her until she was gasping and panting then I leaned back and whispered in her ear. "Is that better?"

She laughed breathlessly. "You win."

I laughed against her neck and agreed with her. "Yes I do feel like I am the winner today." What was left of our clothes was quickly on the growing pile. I kissed her everywhere the backs of her knees. She laughed and pulled away. She touched me everywhere and by the time she was done I felt ready to die happy. When we finally became one it was explosive. I tried very hard not to cry out knowing I would hear about it later but, she had no problems. She gripped onto me and I captured her cry in my mouth kissing her until we were both moaning. It was the most amazing experience of my life. I had never felt anything to compare it to. No talking or reading could have prepared me for this feeling.

I was perfect for that one brief moment in time I was one being with someone else whole and perfect.

I couldn't believe how wonderful it was. After wards we lay there in each others arms feeling boneless and happy. We didn't speak. We didn't have to. We just lay there and existed. To this day there is no experience that compares with making love to my wife….

Ch 4

That fall we went home. Elizabeth and Kazani were having there wedding and as far as I could tell it was none too soon. I had seen Kazani several times walking out of some path or away from some corner his eyes too excited his walk stiff. Poor man. Elizabeth was making him crazy.

I saw Edward once and walked to him he was frowning. "What's the matter Edward?" He looked at me.

"I was just thinking of the women in this family. How backwards it seems to be." I watched as Elizabeth stalked her prey. Poor Kazani lay clueless basking in the afternoon sun his eyes closed he had just laid his book down no idea of the eminent attack. Even when he became aware a small smile on his face and a keen thought to brace himself for the onslaught. Poor man. She'd have him tied in knots in a few minutes.

I sighed. "Yes, I see we seem to gravitate towards them don't we."

He smiled. "I know." He put his arm around my shoulder. "I wouldn't have it any other way either." I grinned.

"Do you think other families have this much love in them?" I asked seriously watching my sister desperately tempting my soon to be brother in law. Their love clear in their thoughts. I turned away and Edward did too. We walked slowly across the lawn letting the lovers have their privacy.

"I certainly hope so but, honestly I don't know. The human's live such fragile lives but, they don't seem to notice. I think we have something that they don't but, then maybe not. Vampires are unchanging. Set in their thoughts and emotions so when change does actually happen it is cataclysmic to us. So changing us that we are almost different creatures entirely. I had always believed that humans were like hour glasses the sand always moving changing but, after all these years with my wife I can't say that.

"She loved me deeply enough to see past what I was. To see that I was a person. She saw the good in me before I knew it was there. The man in me. I didn't give that the credit it deserved. I knew I didn't deserve her but, I always believed I loved her more. Now that I can see inside her heart and her mind. I can look back at the memories of her human life through her heart." He laughed. "I still feel like I don't deserve her. But, I can see what it took from her to love me and she gladly gave it. When I left her I killed her and she took it in silence because she believed it was what I wanted. And, still she loved me. When I believed she was dead and tried to end my existence and she saved me she did it knowing in her heart that I didn't want her. Yet she loved me enough to save me. All of this was when she was still human.

"It just makes me feel more unworthy. Do you know she has only taken one life in cold blooded fury. In all her existence only once. She has never slipped never. Only in the hunt has she taken what she needed. When she thought me dead. She killed the werewolf that did it. You've heard the story. I was in her mind when she did that. I felt her fury. Her love for me and her anger at my death. It is a humbling experience to know someone loves you that much. It is all too easy to imagine yourself loving someone that much. But, to know that they love you in such a powerful way that it shakes your entire world."

"I don't know. Do I think that love is possible outside our family. Do I believe it exists Good Lord I hope so. I would love for each and every soul to know the love I have. I would wish that if I could but, people get caught up in petty differences. Silly lies or useless arguments and they miss what's right there. I think the best we can do is just care for our loves the best we can. And, pray for others to find what we have." I sighed knowing he was right and happy that I had my love.

Alice had decided that this wedding would be the end of all weddings. Over three thousand guests. Inviting almost every power in our world every worker from Dad's company Mom's lab. The wolves their families. Any person I was pretty sure that she had met at least twice. It was amazing. It was epic that was a good way to describe it. With Alice's predictions she picked the perfect day to have the wedding a warm September evening. Bella was happy because this included her birthday celebration.

We watched my sister marry her tiger. They looked incredibly happy. Kazani was so laid back which was excellent since my sister had my mother's temper. She got upset at him halfway through the reception because she wanted to disappear and he just shook his head smiling at her.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked up at him with petulant anger. He raised his brows smiling. He leaned down and whispered quietly in her ear about anticipation and how it made everything sweeter. She blushed and looked down. He laughed and whirled her away. I smiled down at my wife.

"You know that is very rude dear. You shouldn't listen to intimate thoughts." I grinned at her. Repeating the quiet conversation.

She laughed quietly. "That is cute."

I was about to spin her around when I looked up and saw Melissa dancing with Marcus of all people. She was laughing at him and grinning. Hmm. I listened but, they were talking of the celebration. I had stopped dancing and Jasmine looked over. "Is that Marcus with Melissa?"

"Yes it is." I wasn't worried exactly but, I wasn't really comfortable either. "Maybe we should cut in. What do you think? I don't really want to be rude to one of the leaders of the Volturi." Marcus heard me and smiled he twirled our way.

"I don't believe I have danced with the new member of the growing Cullen family. Dearest Melissa do you mind if I dance with your lovely sister?" She grinned and she blushed flattered. Marcus was attractive. I had seen his face in the minds of my family he had changed a great deal since then. He looked vital alive. His eyes a dark burgundy, He only looked to be around twenty maybe younger. I groaned internally. He was smiling at me.

_You look worried young man._

I smiled wanly at him. "Come little Missy dance with your brother."

"Okay," She smiled at Marcus again. I pulled her gracefully into my arms and we floated away. She had gotten her lessons from Carlisle so her dancing was almost better than mine.

I looked at my beautiful little sister. She was all grown up. Her hair was dark brown Alice had streaked it with blond for her. Her big blue eyes were almond with dark long sooty lashes to frame them. She was in a dress the color of her blue eyes. She was gorgeous. No wonder the only single member of our ruling class was fascinated with her. "What's the matter big brother?"

I sighed. "I just noticed that you're all grown up."

She grinned. "You didn't like me dancing with Marcus."

"Guilty." What would I tell her? He's too old for you. She was guarding her thoughts when had she started doing that? I frowned at her. She smiled ruefully at me.

"You know he was very informative." I clenched my jaw. She smiled. "Don't freak. You know I was going to find out eventually anyway. Look around you, brother. People don't have ruby eyes unless they pay for contacts. They don't have skin that feels like ice in September when it is seventy outside. You never eat. I have lived with you for over a year and my sister changing was enough to make me wonder."

I was incredulous. "Marcus told you about it?"

"Well he confirmed what I already knew. Just like I know you and _your great grandfather_ can read minds. So can Marcus's brother. To be honest you really aren't that good at hiding it. I even saw Emmett pick up a car once. He didn't know I was coming in the room to see Rose. He was playing jack for her. He tried to move fast enough that I wouldn't see him put the jack under there but, I saw."

"Edward was right. You are far too bright." I smiled. "So do you like Marcus?" She grinned.

"I just met him. But, he is nice and he is funny. He was telling me about his brother's. His wife died a long time ago. That's too bad isn't it? He hasn't told me how old he is I think he is afraid that I'll freak." She looked over at him and quickly looked away when he looked at her. I watched her blush. This was certainly odd. I listened to my wife's similar conversation.

"What is he saying?" I frowned at her.

"That's not fair. You know." She raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't just say that to me." I sighed.

"He is admitting confirming your suspicions. You're sister is making sure he doesn't want to make a meal of you." She giggled.

"He doesn't actually kill people anymore." She was so nonchalant about all this I looked down at her.

"Doesn't it bother you that he ever did?" She got a far away look in her eyes.

"Elias, I know what real monsters are. Someone that does what they were made to isn't a monster. I know what he did wasn't pleasant for you to think about. But, it is what you are. Well you aren't the same but, it is normal. I can deal with that. I would never want you to know what I have seen. It would hurt you and my sister. I don't want to do that to any of you. But, I haven't been innocent or naïve for a long time. I can't ever tell you how much it means to me that you rescued my sister and I from that life but, I can't go back and change who I am.

"So no it doesn't bother me. He seems nice and I am enjoying talking to him. He is incredibly smart. When he smiles at me it's because he likes what I'm saying not because he wants to sleep…okay you don't sleep much but, you get the idea. So please don't worry about me." I smiled filled with chagrin.

"I think you are a dangerous woman. And I love you little sister. And, I will have faith in your decisions I am afraid you may know better about matters of the heart than I do." She shook her head.

"Not matters of the heart no. I am afraid I don't know anything about that. But, I am trying to learn." She grinned and snuck a look at her new friend.

I sighed. "All right let's head back that way. I miss my wife."

"I know." She smiled brightly.

We slid up next to Marcus and Jasmine. Marcus smiled serenely.

_She is very unsettling isn't she? I rather like it._

I snorted. "Just give me back my wife tattle tale." He laughed not at all how you would expect the royalty of your world to act.

I hadn't noticed that Edward had sidled next to us I was too busy watching my little sister laugh at her three thousand year old dance partner.

"He has been the voice of reason for the brothers for a long time. And, you are royalty too my dear boy. Like it or not you are in one of the most powerful families in our world." Edward sighed. "This is the last thing we would have ever wanted but, it has been good for our world and our family."

Bella smiled. "I have never seen Marcus show any affection for anyone except our daughter. He has always been fond of her. This is different. I don't know it is not what I would have picked but, he is a good man."

Carlisle was standing behind us too. The whole family had slowly eased up with us. Esme smiled. "Well isn't this interesting. Where is…"

Alice piped up. "I don't know yet Mom. Neither of them has made a decision."

Emmett grinned. "Wouldn't that be different?"

Jasmine just groaned. "What will they do?"

Jasper gripped her shoulder and smiled. "We'll just have to wait and see. I've never seen a human as independent and self assured as she is."

Edward looked at her solemnly as she spun in the arms of one of our leaders. "She has learned a lot in her short life."

Aro and his wife strolled up. "What is everyone watching so intently?" He looked at his brother and Sulpicia grabbed his arm.

"Aro love, do you see what I am seeing?" He watched his brother and delight lanced through them.

"Is that a human girl? Wait I know who that is. That is the sister of your wife. He looked at me and I nodded. "How old is she?"

"She will be eighteen in November." Jasmine sighed.

"Good Lord an infant. She is beautiful isn't she?" We all nodded. She was that. She gave Rose a run for her money. That was really saying something.

Sulpicia grinned. "I am going to go cut in husband come I am dying to know what Marcus thinks of this girl." He patted her hand.

"No love, I am terribly curious but, I like seeing him smile let him dance with her. I can find out what he's thinking anyway. Bella knowing what he wanted smiled at him.

"Don't pry Aro." He grinned and crossed his heart. She smiled and held out her hand.

He took it and then both of them got to hear what he was thinking. Of course I already knew.

Aro let go of Bella and grinned. "This is most exciting."

Alice laughed. "All right everyone we have about twenty seconds to start looking very interested in something or we are going to be noticed. We all immediately walked away from each other. Dancing or just strolling aimlessly.

I was walking across the ballroom with my wife when a scent hit me like a gunshot. I immediately recognized it. I felt the hiss and my lips pulled back. Edward was at my side. "Where?"

Jasmine was instantly worried. "What?" Bella took her arm.

"Come with me dear." She looked ready to balk but, I looked at her.

"Please Jasmine for me." She nodded and let Bella and Alice pull her away.

Edward was instantly taught. Emmett and Jasper were quick behind. Jake and Lyle were heading our way. Jasper looked at me and tensed. "What is it?"

"He's here. I can smell him. The man that raped my wife and nearly killed her, he is here tonight. I can smell him." Everyone hissed.

"Spread out everyone Father and Edward have smelled him first hand as have I so we will pair off." My father stayed with Jake. I took Jasper and Edward went with Emmett.

Jasper looked tense. "Where did you catch the scent?"

I walked back to the gallery we had been walking down and lifted my nose I took a deep breath. "Here but, it is faint now." We walked and casually took the scent around the room. I was heading to the balcony when I smelled it again. My nostrils flared I looked at Jasper he took in the scent. I picked up my phone and called Father. I knew Edward would hear me. We took off after him.

I felt the fury well up inside me. That beast had the audacity to show up here. We followed the scent but, he was fast even Edward couldn't catch him. His scent stopped at the road. We grumbled our way back to the wedding.

I went to Jasmine and she had obviously been informed. She was pacing when she saw me she threw herself in my arms. "Don't ever do that again, I was terrified."

I smiled. "I wasn't in any danger." I was about to kiss her when I heard the scream. We were all instantly tense and Alice was hitting the ground it had been her screaming. Jasper was frantic.

Everyone was running. Alice stood up. "I'm fine. I have to go now."

She looked at us and ran too fast into the kitchen. When we got in there, she was paler than was possible I heard her thoughts and nearly screamed too. Bella and Edward were holding each other. Oh my God no.

Alice looked at everyone helplessly. "I can't stop it. Come on he'll find them in a few seconds. We have to be there. Let's go." Alice walked slowly and stiffly out the back door.

Everyone followed. Edward nodded at me still in shock. I looked at Jasmine. "Go and be with your sister I have to get the Volturi." Jasmine looked at me. "Go please just go." I walked as slowly as I could make myself and found Aro and Marcus talking with their dance partners Jasmine was following. I touched Aro and his head flew up. "Oh no! Come Marcus. I do apologize ladies, there is an emergency." We tried not to run too fast. Caius was on the balcony we stopped and told him quickly that he must come. We rushed outside and followed the trail west to where I had seen Alice would be. We came upon the group all of us facing the woods waiting for what would come. Alice was torn to pieces she hadn't seen this she hadn't known to look. She was watching Vancouver. At the exact second we all knew it would happen Felix came slowly out of the woods the bodies in his big arms. He was sobbing. We had grabbed Seth and Angela not knowing what else to do. Jake stood holding his pack member. "I don't understand what is that Jake what is he holding in his arms." He was already shaking his head. Angela was screaming.

I felt such fury. Kazani had come behind us hearing the commotion. "What is…" The anger filled him up just as it did the rest of us. Felix held them gently he laid them on the ground and backed away still sobbing. Aro patted his arm.

Felix looked around. "Why, who would do this. These beautiful girls, I just don't understand. All the wolves were phased. Seth was howling. His brothers all of us feeling his anguish. Angela lay on the ground next to her daughters that had been murdered. The scent of that bastard was all over them. Seth took off into the woods Jake and the rest of the pack going after him, my mother and father in the lead.

Angela was crying and Rose went to her pulling her into her arms. "I'm so sorry Angela. So sorry. We'll find him I swear to you we'll find him." We all snarled quietly. She just held on and cried. Rose picked her up and carried her to her house. We all stood there and one by one vowed that this animal would die. I looked at Felix big fun loving Felix. He was no longer sobbing he was shaking. His anger was so strong. "I will rip him to pieces a little at a time. I will make him pay for hurting these children. Aro they were only fourteen years old. I heard them I was hunting and I heard them but, by the time I got there they were gone. Beautiful girls my sweet friends, his eyes hardened. I looked at the mutilated bodies of my nieces. Raped and murdered. Bitten over and over just to hurt them…He would pay for this. He would pay dearly.

I heard Melissa's mind as she approached but, I just didn't think to stop her. She looked at the twins and her mind was chaotic. She looked ready to collapse. Marcus saw her and caught her. "You shouldn't see this." He cradled her into his arms and slowly walked away. I saw something in her mind but, I couldn't place it.

Edward was so upset I could hear his mind. He was making his own promises. Little Alice just sat there tiny little Alice. Her teeth gnashing together, she took a deep breath and tried to see him. Tried to follow him but, she was too upset. She couldn't focus.

We had the funeral for Rachel and Felicia two days later. It was a horrible affair. It rained which seemed fitting. Everyone was devastated. For days all we all did was wonder what to do. The wolves were a mess. We all felt like I can't even describe the pain. We couldn't deal with this. All the terrible things that had happened but, we had never lost anyone. We had always found a way.

We began looking for the murderer in earnest. He was on this planet and we would find him. Demetri tried to get his mind but, never having seen him. He couldn't find him. Even with his keen tracking abilities. After a time we started to realize we needed a plan. This monster had to be stopped. But, what we were doing wasn't getting the job done. We needed to form a plan.

We started looking for unsolved murders. After a week we had a timeline set up. He had been in Vancouver a year ago and had failed to kill Jasmine but, had murdered two more times.

Later a string of similar rape murders had happened in Portland a month later. He was moving around the country. We started watching the local news and we got very close a couple of times but, he was so good he was always one step ahead of us. Alice was fairly certain he had a gift like hers.

"It's the only thing that makes sense he knew the precise place and time to be here. Everyone knew about the wedding but, not that the girls would go off on their own like that to look for their dog. He didn't harm the dog but, he knew that he would go missing. He was at the wedding and knew when we would scent him." She was pacing.

Edward nodded. "Yes I agree. I think you are right. It is the only idea that makes sense."

I looked around the room at the haggard faces of my family. Once so full of happiness, everyone looked strained. Seth was shaking and pale. He had considered going wolf and never coming back but, Angela needed him.

Felix was still following him. He refused to rest until he was caught. Right now a string of murders in Maryland had him poking around.

Melissa had wanted to postpone going to school in the fall. She had been accepted at UCLA. We had been hesitant but, Marcus had volunteered to go with her.

We had been discussing what to do when she walked in. "I think I should put off school I don't really want to have to make someone watch me and if it wouldn't be safe I don't want to put anyone in danger."

Marcus shook his head and he was at her side in an instant. His thoughts filled with determination. "I will accompany you."

The collective gasp was audible. He looked at everyone with derision. "Well she is certainly safe with me." After that we just agreed. You couldn't really tell him no.

He was surely enough protection and their friendship had stayed a friendship. They had a perfect counter point to each other. I wish everything wasn't so horrible right now I would have loved to been able to spend more time watching them. So we insisted she go. Marcus took the same classes she did. It was odd to consider this man at college but, every time we talked all was well. They had found an underground way to get in the school from the dorm so he didn't have to go in the sun. California the sunshine state not a common vampire haunt.

We continued our man hunt over the next few months. This was becoming ever more frustrating. All of us on short fuses. We tried to be patient. It was hard.

We were all in the living room and we were upset. Jasper was so on edge lately that he was no good to anyone. Finally we were almost at the breaking point. Nessie walked in the room and a wave of bad energy hit her.

She frowned. "Enough. This has gone on long enough. You are blaming yourselves for this and it has to stop. I am hurting too but, I want my family back! We all looked around at each other. She was right. We were letting this eat us alive. Even those of us that should know better, those of us that had seen enough to realize bad things happen.

Alice sighed. "You're right. I know and we are never going to find him if we don't relax and do what we do best. We have the most intelligent minds on this planet in this house."

I felt the hatred wash out of me. She was right this was getting us no where.

After that day we all went back to being productive. The wolves had the hardest time. Seth and Angela moved back to La Push. Leah and Jake begged but, they just couldn't look at the house and all the girl's things anymore. They just left. Left the house just as it was when the girls were there. Only taking what they needed. It was a tearful good bye.

We let them go and we kept in contact. We never let up. We stayed one step behind this monster and Alice started to see him. We started to stop him before he could murder. We were finally getting the upper hand.

Then he disappeared. Just gone, after several weeks of nothing a letter arrived addressed to me.

I didn't recognize the handwriting but, I did recognize the scent. A snarl erupted and the room shifted. Everyone looked at me and tested the air. Hisses and snarls came from every soul. Even sweet Esme was pulling her pretty lips back from her teeth.

Emmett was on his feet. Edward and Bella appeared from no where. Alice was looking at the letter like it was made of rattle snakes.

_Dear Cullen's and Black's,_

_I have greatly enjoyed our game of cat and mouse. Of course being the mouse is not a penchant of mine. I am much more inclined to the roll of the feline. _

_Those two young girls were so sweet. So tender, it was so easy to lure them away. A smile and they followed me. Just like your pretty wife. You would think you would thank me. _

_Be that as it may, I have enjoyed our time together. In fact I have enjoyed it so much I believe that I will go and see what lies in the west. I have left you a gift. Please feel free to make the game as complicated as you like._

_I do so love a challenge._

_Sincerely Yours The Cat._

_P.S. She smells better than her sister did. _

I felt the letter pulled from my fingers. I turned the envelope and let the hairs fall out long soft dark hair that belonged to my little sister. Carlisle was already on the phone and calling Marcus. In less than an hour she was on a plane and back here.

We were all waiting for her when they touched down. Marcus was very disturbed. Melissa was resigned.

We got back to the house and Marcus read the letter. We faxed it to asking everyone if they could recognize the handwriting anywhere.

We sent a copy to Caius and he did recognize it, he faxed back a letter that was dated 1888. They were supposedly written by Jack the ripper. The Dear Boss letters were quite famous. We looked at the hand writing and couldn't believe our eyes. It was obviously the same.

Marcus sat heavily. "I know who he is so does Aro. Call Aro please someone." A phone was handed to him. He put it to his ear, looking his years as he relayed the message. He hung up and laid his head in his hands.

"He should never have been changed. He was despicable. He was a problem from the beginning. He was an animal." He looked at everyone pleading. "You must understand we thought he was gone or we would have suspected him. We thought he was dead. I am so sorry."

I could feel his remorse. Felix was there and his head shot up. "No, he is dead. I killed him. I was young but, I remember. Gideon is dead."

"I know my child I know but, he is here. This is him. Close you eyes remember the scent." He did as asked and pulled the letter to his nose.

"No, how can this be. We tore him to pieces. We set him to burn."

Edward looked at him and smiled without humor. "The sun was coming you had to leave the fire didn't you?"

"Yes but, he was burning. He was in pieces."

Carlisle's eyes went wide. "If someone pulled him out he would regenerate. He could come together again. It would have taken a very long time. But, he would have done it." We looked at each other.

Edward stood up. "This is good. We know who he is now. We can track him. Will Demetri remember him? Was he there?"

Felix and Marcus shook their heads. "No he was not but, I can tell you that he does have the power to see the future it is why he was turned. We were arrogant we thought we could control him. He was like a rabid animal there was no controlling him. But, Alice knows who he is now if she touches the letter she may be able to get an Idea of him and be able to follow him better."

Marcus handed the letter toward Alice but, her lips pulled back from her teeth. Jasper held her close. He looked in her eyes. "I know what this will do to you but, we have to catch him." She looked at the letter and then she closed her eyes and squared her shoulders..

"Give it to me." As soon as it hit her hand so did the pain. Edward Bella and I hit the floor with Alice. We had been so focused that the pain hit us too. We struggled back to our feet as Jasper picked her tiny frame up into his big arms. Her face contorted and his did too feeling her emotions while we watched what she saw. We went through every slash every bite every assault. Lived it like it was our own, I watched a pretty doxy in London smile at a gallant man every murder when he was human. Then the ones later.

Now the murders here in America, we saw his smiling handsome face. Dark eyes brooding; his disheveled brown hair falling over one eye. As he lured the women and children to their deaths, I watched my wife smile at him and be attacked in the alley and the two other unknown women then Alice screamed and dropped the letter and we screamed with her as we saw our sweet little babies follow that…thing…into the woods trusting so trusting. I cried real tears as I felt their fear and pain. No, no, no.

Edward was on his feet. "Marcus you take Melissa to Volterra now. That is the safest place for her. Make it very public. Make sure he sees you."

He nodded. "Yes that will be good." Melissa was on her feet. She turned and called Polar. The dog was happily at her feet in an instant. Within the hour she was on a plane. Emmett flying Felix with them they would stop in New York where Demetri and Jane had been following a lead. The Volturi would be back together.

We set to work informing anyone we knew that the infamous killer was not dead. Jasmine and I were calling all the wolves. Kazani was taking Elizabeth and going to Volterra. All the women that had any ties to us that had a heartbeat and didn't turn into a giant wolf were headed there. Seth was going with Angela. We called him and when he heard what was going on he wanted to be there. Angela was not coming.

Sam Uley's pack was gnashing their teeth to get at this creature too. We all were.

He had made his mistake. Now we would find him. It was only a matter of time….

Ch 5

Melissa

This was all so bizarre I mean I could handle the fact that my best friend was three thousand years old and that some how my sister had been married into a family of vampires and shape shifters but, now Jack the Ripper wanted me dead. This was just becoming ridiculous. I'm coming out of History class and Marcus is there and he is seriously freaked.

"Come Melissa we need to leave now. We must be at the airport in the hour. We have to get your things. I already made the necessary phone calls about school so you will not miss anything. You will be able to finish your classes on the computer if needed." He took my hand looking very much like a mother hen. His eyes pinched with worry.

I followed him; I knew that this must be serious but, I didn't know what. Really though Jack the Ripper.

I sat on a plane Emmett flying Felix in the copilot chair. I was looking at Marcus and for the first time I met him I was aggravated. I knew it wasn't fair but, really. Anyone with half a brain should have known turning that psychopath was a bad idea. Marcus was looking out the window his stone face set in a grimace. I had been very angry and had really bitched at him. Now I was starting to feel guilty.

It hadn't even really been his idea. It was Aro of course his hair brained brother. Always more worried about excitement than common sense. I looked at my friend brooding across the cabin. I sighed, it was time to apologize. I stood up and walked over to him sitting on the butter soft leather bench next to him. I put my head on his shoulder.

He sighed and looked down into my eyes. His, the same color as merlot wine. I smiled at him. "Sorry, I yelled at you. It just took me off guard I know you weren't the one that changed him and even if you were I shouldn't hold your past against you. That would make me a big fat hypocrite." I watched his eyes. He looked at me for a little while his expression guarded and then he smiled sadly.

"Thank you. You know except for my brothers I have not had anyone in my life at all. I have really enjoyed knowing you. You are a special human." His eyes crinkled as I huffed. He knew I hated it when he called me human.

"We are both people. You're just a little more indestructible than me. That's all." I snatched the remote and turned on the TV. He chuckled and patted my hand.

Then we were quiet. I remembered meeting my friend. I was at Elias' sister's wedding.

"Hello, you are Elias' new sister are you not?" I jumped looking toward the sound. The voice had come from a man, he appeared to be in his mid twenties of course you never knew with these people. He was also the most attractive man I had ever seen. And considering my new family that was saying something. His eyes were dark burgundy. His black hair fell in rakish disarray around his face. Like my sister his skin was alabaster he looked to be maybe of Italian descent or maybe Greek based on his perfect aquiline features. I had been introduced earlier formally. His name was Marcus I got the impression that he and his brothers were very important. They moved with a sort of quiet authority that belonged in nobility. I had seen enough movies with royalty in it that I could recognize that regal air. I smiled at him.

"Yes I am Melissa and you are Marcus." He smiled

"You remember."

"Yes." I didn't know why he was talking to me but, I didn't mind. His brother and sister were dancing with their spouses he was alone and so was I, it wasn't that unusual for him to be speaking politely with one of the wedding party.

"Are you enjoying living here?" That was not a light bantering question I could feel the deeper meaning.

I looked at him and thought about that; whatever my new family was he was one too. So I might as well be honest. "I love it. They are kind and good to me. I do think it's interesting though…"

He looked at me intensely. "What?"

I looked at him just as seriously. "The first time in my life I feel like I may belong and it's with people that aren't human."

His eyebrows went up. "Not human."

I raised one eyebrow. "No, at least not entirely. I am not sure what you are but, it isn't human."

He threw back his head and laughed. The musical tone of it caught me off guard. His voice sounded like muted velvet but, being with these people this long I was used to that they all sounded like that. "You are unsettling, I like you Melissa." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Come dance with me. I haven't danced in…forever…"

He laughed at himself and held out a hand to me. I took it and he led me to the dance floor. He pulled me lightly into his arms and we were spinning and twirling with the rest of them. "So what are your ideas on what we are?"

"I don't know really, everyone looks young and beautiful at first I thought maybe vampires but then I have seen most of them in the daytime and they have reflections I haven't ever seen anyone sleep well some of them do I'm pretty sure that my brother and sister don't.

"Not vampires then." He was smiling at some internal joke but, I kept going. I shook my head.

"I considered mutants or aliens."

"That is an interesting theory." His smile was taking all my sense away.

"But, not the right theory." I watched his eyes.

He was still smiling. "No I'm afraid not."

"What are you?" I asked trying not to sound pleading.

He smiled at me. "Actually my dear you were right the first time. We _are_ vampires."

I wasn't sure I should be excited or worried. I looked at his eyes and I frowned. "Why are your eyes darks red? I have seen a bunch of people here tonight with the exact same eyes but, my family has these golden eyes and then sometimes they're black, coal black."

"You are very observant aren't you? My eyes are red from the human blood I consume. Your family hunts only animals so they have the golden eyes." He said simply but, I could see the tightening of his eyes.

"I see. So do you have fangs and bite people?"

"I do not have fangs as you noticed most of the vampire myth is just that myth but, I no longer drink from humans directly. I use donor blood from blood banks. Actually your family suggested it years ago and we adopted the idea as an alternative to our normal way of feeding." He smiled a little sadly.

"I guess that makes sense. So do you have anything else that makes you different? I've seen Elias jump twenty feet in the air flat footed and I'm pretty sure some of them know what I'm thinking." He looked at me for a minute and then he laughed again.

"Actually yes, I have the ability to sense relationships the bonds between two people and the strength of that bond. Edward and Bella are a combination of things and very powerful indeed. Your brother can hear thoughts as well. As can my brother. There are a lot of us with extra gifts. You are most intriguing." I raised my brows. No one had complimented me so much on the things I was saying before. He hadn't taken his eyes off my face either. Of course I was more used to that now that I had spent so much time with this family.

He laughed again and looked at my new brother and my sister. He looked back at me. "Come I am making your sister and her new husband nervous let's go and set their mind at ease." I didn't really know what he meant but, I was having an awfully good time. We twirled to them and he smiled at Jasmine, then looking at Elias. ""I don't believe I have danced with the new member of the growing Cullen family. Dearest Melissa do you mind if I dance with your lovely sister?" I smiled at him and took Elias's hand. He looked at Marcus and I got the sense that he was a little nervous about this.

"Come little Missy dance with your brother."

"Okay," I smiled at Marcus again. Elias pulled me gracefully into his arms and we floated away. I had gotten lessons from Carlisle so I could keep up with Elias even though I wasn't a vampire.

He looked at me and smiled sadly. "What's the matter big brother?"

He sighed. "I just noticed that you're all grown up."

I grinned. "You didn't like me dancing with Marcus."

"Guilty." He looked like he was trying to come up with a good reason for why that was bad.

"You know he was very informative." He tensed and I smiled at him. "Don't freak. You know I was going to find out eventually anyway. Look around you, brother. People don't have ruby eyes unless they pay for contacts. They don't have skin that feels like ice in September when it is seventy outside. You never eat. I have lived with you for over a year and my sister changing was enough to make me wonder."

He looked stunned. "Marcus told you about it?"

"Well he confirmed what I already knew. Just like I know you and Edward and Bella can read minds. So can Marcus's brother. To be honest you really aren't that good at hiding it. I even saw Emmett pick up a car once. He didn't know I was coming in the room to see Rose. He was playing jack for her. He tried to move fast enough that I wouldn't see him put the jack under there but, I saw. And I know you and Lile and Leah and Jake and Seth are something else all together. At least partly."

"Edward was right. You are far too bright and yes you are right about my parents and Jake they are werewolves well shape shifters." He smiled. "So do you like Marcus?" I grinned.

"I just met him. But, he's nice and he is funny. His wife died a long time ago. That's too bad isn't it? He hasn't told me how old he is I think he is afraid that I'll freak." I looked over at him and quickly looked away when he looked at me. "What is he saying?" He frowned at me.

"That's not fair. You know." I raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't just say that to me."

He sighed. "He is admitting confirming your suspicions. You're sister is making sure he doesn't want to make a meal of you." I giggled.

"He doesn't actually kill people anymore." I didn't understand why he didn't know and considering he was part of the same world how that would matter.

"Doesn't it bother you that he ever did?" I thought about that and my past.

"Elias, I know what real monsters are. Someone that does what they were made to isn't a monster. I know what he did wasn't pleasant for you to think about. But, it is what you are. Well you aren't the same but, it is normal. I can deal with that. I would never want you to know what I have seen. It would hurt you and my sister. I don't want to do that to any of you. But, I haven't been innocent or naïve for a long time. I can't ever tell you how much it means to me that you rescued my sister and I from that life but, I can't go back and change who I am.

"So no it doesn't bother me. He seems nice and I am enjoying talking to him. He is incredibly smart. When he smiles at me it's because he likes what I'm saying not because he wants to sleep…okay you don't sleep much but, you get the idea. So please don't worry about me." I smiled.

"I will have faith in your decisions I am afraid you may know better about matters of the heart than I do." I shook my head.

"Not matters of the heart no. I am afraid I don't know anything about that. But, I am trying to learn." I grinned and snuck a look at my new friend.

He sighed. "All right let's head back that way. I miss my wife."

"I know." I smiled brightly.

We slid up next to Marcus and Jasmine. Marcus smiled serenely. "Just give me back my wife tattle tale." He laughed at some private joke or thought he had sent to Elias, not at all how you would expect the royalty to act.

I smiled and took Marcus' hand and floated away. "So how much trouble am I in?"

"I am not sure you can get in trouble when you're the boss." He grinned.

"Does that bother you?" I shrugged.

"Should it? I am curious about how old you are. He smiled and looked at his feet for a second. "I wonder if it will frighten you. I am over three thousand years old. I was born in what is now Greece I was a prince then."

"You sort of still are." I said a little breathlessly. I worked the math in my head. "Wait so that means you were born around the year 960 BC?" He nodded a shy smile on his perfect full lips.

I laughed. "Maybe you could help me in history this year when I start college."

He laughed and shook his head. "You are very unpredictable. I really like it. Come let us get you something to drink and I will explain to you what your sister is."

We were halfway across the long room when Alice screamed and collapsed on the floor. Elias was frozen as was Jasper. Carlisle walked to his daughter and Elias came towards us. "Marcus there is an emergency, I need you. Melissa; go with your sister and Esme."

I nodded and followed Jasmine. We walked to Esme and she was tense. We watched as Lile and Leah followed the men outside. "What's going on Jasmine?"

She looked at me like she was debating something she looked at Esme and she nodded. "Alice saw something that is going to happen and it upset her."

She could see the future. That made sense. She was always doing things before you needed it. "What did she see?"

"I don't know?"

We waited and everyone came back in slowly. Elias walked heavily toward us. Edward looked even more pale and angry. "What's the matter?"

Edward looked at me and I thought I saw panic shoot across his face but, it was gone. "There has been an attack."

Elias sighed. "It was Leah's nieces." He pulled his wife into his arms. Jasmine looked frantic. I knew the girls they were fourteen. They lived in one of the houses surrounding the property. They were really sweet.

"Where are they now, does this mean…."

"No Jasmine they are beyond saving. He did not get to finish with you the paramedics that heard you scream saved your life. They had no one to hear their screams." I felt the color drain from my face. They were dead. I turned and ran. I needed to see them. I had met them when we moved here they were my friends. I ran out of the house. I saw a group of people and I ran to them pushing my way through the throng. I came to the edge and Rose was holding Angela. On the ground were the girls broken and bleeding. I heard a howl and a huge sandy wolf leaped into the woods still wailing in agony. Seth; it had to be. Several other wolves ran after him. The white and the silver were Elias' parents I was sure. I looked at the girls they were so sweet and only children really. I could see the bite marks all over them. They were bleeding from everywhere. This looked very familiar to me. I froze I didn't even know I was falling until I felt arms around me. A quiet voice like crushed velvet sounded in my ear. "You shouldn't be here." I didn't even react when I was pulled up into powerful arms. I looked up through a strange fog and saw a pair of concerned burgundy eyes looking back at me.

I just kept shaking my head. This couldn't be happening. I don't know how long I was out of it but, I came to my senses and started wandering in the big house.

I wandered feeling very lost. I heard voices and I opened the door to the Library not wanting to be alone.

Carlisle sounded upset but, calm they all were. "We will need to protect any vulnerable women. Anyone to closely human, he looked at me where I stood by the door.

Figures! I thought to myself.

"I'm not going to college now am I?"

"Of course you are." Marcus had a look of determination in his face. "I will accompany you."

A collective gasp went around the room. Marcus looked at everyone incredulous. "He certainly can't hurt her with me there." He said this as if it was the most natural thought but, everyone else acted like it was front page news. I didn't know what that meant but, if I had to have some kind of body guard I guessed he would be the most tolerable. I had enjoyed his company.

I thought we could become friends. Later that night I found Carlisle in the Library a book in his hands. I walked in and he looked up smiling sadly. "Can I help you my dear?"

"How old are you Carlisle?" He set the book down and sat at the desk.

"Come and sit." I did and he looked at me across the huge mahogany desk. "Marcus told you about us." "More like confirmed my suspicions." He nodded.

"You are a bright girl. To answer your question I am three hundred and ninety-seven years old." I smiled thankful that he answered.

"Do you know this person that killed Rachel and Felicia. That raped them."

He sighed. "No I don't."

"There are other differences with this family aren't there. All these cousins and stuff aren't really cousins."

He grinned. "Yes there are and your sister's husband is part vampire. He is actually Edward and Bella's great grandson. He has evolved over the years to the point of being very close to what we are but his pale silver eyes are a tell that he is not the same. His mother and father shift. He and his sister seemed to have missed it but, it will be there always." I considered that for a while thanked him and then went to sit and look out the back window of the house at the mountains.

Elias walked silently up behind me to look out the widow too. I looked at him and then back out the window. "So how old are you."

"Actually I am only twenty-five." I laughed that was a first so far.

"Why did everyone think that Marcus wanting to watch me was so strange?" He smiled.

"Marcus hasn't been interested in anything in a long time. You are the first person he's spoken to beside duty bound answers for the council in over a thousand years. That's why we were so surprised to see him talking to you." He shrugged.

"Why do you think he's doing it then?"

He shrugged again. "His thoughts are only for your safety. I can't see anything past that."

When it was time to head to school I got in a car with Marcus a newer car not even a luxury car, it was one of those sport tuners a Toyota. It seemed a little odd but, okay. I had assumed we might fly commercially but, no I just shook my head as we drove to the private jet and they went to load the car.

Marcus and I climbed on the plane. It was beautiful of course. I sat at one of the tables and put on a seat belt. He just sat down. I looked at the seat belt. "Aren't you going to put that on?" He raised a brow.

"Are you sure you want to do this. I have gotten to see my family in their more relaxed moments now that I know about them and I can't imagine you really want to be inside twenty four seven. You're going to look like a disco ball if you get caught outside here."

He laughed. "I will manage. Don't worry."

Ch 6

We got to L A and got on campus; we picked up the dorm room assignments and his was the same as mine. We were in Hendrick hall. I raised a brow as we walked across campus. The sun was shining here in the sunshine state and I knew why he couldn't go out in the sun. He was in a hoodie but, I could see his eyes I handed him my sunglasses and where the sweatshirt stopped and his wrists were exposed above gloves he was sparkling. I touched his arm pulling the shirt down. He grinned. "Sorry. I haven't had to worry about being seen for a long time."

I frowned. He seemed to be a loner mostly I wondered why he volunteered for this. I started to walk faster though. I really didn't want to take chances with exposure; everyone said that is the main thing.

"How in the world did you get the Dean to let us have the same room?"

He laughed. "Money makes the world go around. I had to register in your classes too. The dates for signing up had passed but, he changed his mind, on that as well."

I groaned. I was costing a fortune already just being here. I wasn't a scholarship candidate. I didn't know how but, I would pay them back somehow for all this. "I'll get a job as soon as I can. I will pay you back for all this." He smiled at me out of the shadows of his hood. "Not necessary dear. I have been cooped up too long I am enjoying this." I frowned I still didn't like costing him money.

I looked at his other wrist and had to pull the sleeve down too. He grinned. I will take the tunnels they use for maintenance built under the campus. From now on I will take the subterranean route." Thank goodness for that. My conscience couldn't take four years of this. That made me think of something else. "Are you going to be here the entire time I am at school? Four years, I can't imagine someone like you needing a college education." He laughed.

"No, you are right. I am here for you but, yes as long as there is a threat then I am here, four years is not such a long time to me." We stepped into the building and he put the hood back on his sweatshirt. I wondered if he was hot in that. Instantly two women in the room honed in on his perfect face, he was going to have problems I was sure. Or maybe he would enjoy the company. I didn't think so though. One girl a bleach blonde with a tan darker than her hair came up to us.

"Hi, I'm Hallie and I'm the welcoming committee. Do you have your dorm assignments?" I watched her assess me as his what; girlfriend, sister maybe. I'm sure that's what she was hoping. Her face dropped and then filled with shock when she saw the numbers were the same. She looked at his gorgeous face one more time. My sunglasses now perched on top of his perfect hair. She sighed and smiled. "Okay you'll take the elevator to the third floor and it's down five to the left. Good luck and welcome to California." She smiled a more genuine smile as she must have accepted defeat she finally looked me in the eye with a wistful expression. I could almost here the '_Lucky' _coming from her mind. I grinned at her and then followed him to the elevator. This might be fun after all.

"You know she was really checking you out?" I told him on the way up he had been polite to her but, distant. I didn't understand that he wasn't the least bit cold with me. Of course I knew what he was maybe that was the difference.

"Checking me out for what?" I laughed. I guess that term wasn't around two thousand years ago.

"She liked you, she thought you were attractive."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed her, I wasn't rude was I?"

I just shook my head. "No you weren't rude."

He was quiet until we got in the room and set our bags down. He turned to me. "Do you find me attractive?"

I laughed harder then than I had in a long time. "Have you looked in a mirror; you are the definition of attractive."

He just looked at me his burgundy eyes thoughtful. I shook my head and started filling drawers with stuff; I listened as he did the same. I turned and he was done. I frowned that was so unfair. He moved at the speed of light. I sighed and turned to put my things away. "I could do that."

"No that's all right I can do it." We were quiet for a while. We didn't need to fill silence. It was nice. Honestly I think he was unaccustomed to talking.

Later after the sun was safely below the horizon we went and got something to eat and some groceries for me. The next few months went like that. Very quiet and happy. I got to know Marcus very well. I liked him I was right he was a good friend. We went to class and sat together. The only time we were apart was when I walked to class above the ground and he was below. It was weird knowing I was walking above his head. He insisted on that incase something happened. He would be able to get to me. I guess he intended to explode out of the ground. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

For the first few months I had to deal with my rivals or at least they believed themselves to be rivals. I felt bad for Marcus. One night I really wanted to go out. I had made a couple of girl friends that wanted to go to a club that the students frequented. We arrived and I got a soda. I couldn't drink of course. Marcus was there of course. The women were the predators and he was the prey. At one point he was standing beside me after fending off a particularly demanding girl he leaned down and whispered into my ear. "If I thought it would help I would show them my teeth but, it only seems to make them dizzy. Then they smile and follow me more." He sounded confused. I laughed.

We went to a party and I snuck a few drinks. He was beside me and glared at me after taking a deep breath. "You have been drinking." I t wasn't a question. I had tossed them back when he wasn't looking.

I was really feeling it. I smiled like an idiot. "Only a couple."

He frowned. "You are intoxicated."

I grinned. "You're a vampire and," He raised a brow.

I tried to take a step but, I stumbled. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let's get you home." He pulled me up into his arms.

I giggled and watched the girls glare at me. I looked up into his beautiful face and I decided to be evil those girls were mean to me. All because they wanted him and they knew he was with me. He was protective but, never affectionate. It drove them crazy. They couldn't imagine why he would be with me a freshman and not them they had no idea what he was or that he was here to keep me alive. So I decided I would break their hearts further. I was too drunk to care that he would be angry. It was going to be funny to watch their faces.

Very deliberately smiling at them I leaned up the few inches that it would take I was already in his arms. "Marcus." I said softly. He looked at me his smile indulgent. I buried my fingers in his hair and kissed him. He froze. I pulled back and lay my head back down but, like a petulant child I looked back at the group of girls and stuck my tongue at them.

I snickered at their hisses as he silently turned and walked back to the car. He never said a word about it so I guess it didn't make him mad. I just left it alone too. I didn't like the way it had felt when my lips had brushed his. It felt like someone had shocked me.

We went back home to my family's for the holidays. Then it was back to class. My Christmas present was a new car. It was beautiful a Lexus Sedan sporty but, roomy too we drove back to school. I felt self conscious but, I knew my family would be upset if I refused. Getting a job had turned out impossible because I would be in danger. I decided whatever I was going to be I needed it to be lucrative so I could contribute to the family somehow. I studied twice as hard as I was before and I was able to enjoy the best tutor anyone could have. By Spring I had a four point O and I was pleased. I had made it. If I could keep this going I could make my family proud of me.

One night over dinner I was having steak. He looked at my intensely. "You don't date?"

I raised my brows. "No, I don't have time to date."

"You could be on a date right now."

"I don't want to date."

"Why not?"

I frowned. "I…I don't have the best history with men." He raised a brow at that.

"I have never known you to even look at a man. I know there is a reason. Please tell me. I am your friend. I have watched you shy away from touches and smiles. Except for that alcohol induced kiss you gave me at that party I have not seen you be physically affectionate to anyone other than your sister and you have nightmares where you beg someone to stop touching you. And, if someone touches your hair you freeze and shake."

"You know about my life with my mother, she sold me for drugs and I really don't want to talk about it." I was upset and I took a step away from the tiny table in the dorm. I walked to the window. I didn't talk about this stuff to anyone. "And, that was not alcohol induced it was me getting back at those girls for being nasty to me just because they think they deserve you more than I do and they don't realize that your not with me. I'm not even with you and they hate me. It made me angry. I guess it was a little alcohol related but, still…" I stopped I wanted to distract him from talking about my past. It hurt.

I felt him behind me but, I didn't jump. "I am sorry; I did not mean to upset you. I will not ask again." He wiped away a tear. I hadn't realized I was crying. His cool finger touched my cheek and I shivered unconsciously, he frowned and backed away.

After that we became closer. I felt more comfortable around him. I touched him on purpose. I always had. I never did that with anyone else but, with him it was just different. He was like my personal safety zone. I knew that he would never hurt me.

I smiled to myself and watched as we approached New York.

I had never been here before. I could see everything. The Brooklyn Bridge, The Empire State building, Statue of Liberty and then we were landing and Demetri and Jane Boarded. Polar jumped up and ran to see his Mom and Dad. They were friendly but, everyone was really upset. Demetri kissed Jane on her forehead and went to sit with Emmett and Felix.

Jane came and sat next to me and sighed heavily. "I am still not quite sure what is going on here?"

I looked at her and raised a brow. "Well it looks like some one thought it would be a good idea to take the most brutal twisted serial killer ever known and turn him into a vampire."

I wasn't complaining really but, that really did strike me as a stupid idea. Jane shook her head petting my dog absently. "No that's not what I mean. Felix personally took care of that so I don't understand what happened."

Marcus looked at the cockpit and frowned. "Apparently when he set the fire the sun was rising and he had to leave. Someone must have pulled him out."

"Who would do that? That makes no sense. He was an abomination who would have saved him?" They were silent for a while.

I looked around. Well that didn't seem all that likely who would save a freak like that. We were all quiet and thoughtful for a while. There had to be someone. I shook my head surely that wouldn't be possible he was a maniac would he even earn that kind of loyalty.

I took Marcus' hand. "Did he have a girlfriend? Even Manson has a girlfriend. Did he have a vamp babe that thought his crazy was cool?"

Marcus looked out the window and he stiffened. "Oh Good Lord I never thought of that. I just can't imagine that she would do that."

Jane just looked confused. "Who?"

Marcus looked at her with a very serious expression. "Corrine."

Jane's eyes flashed. "Corrine!"

Felix strolled into the room. "That has to be it. I never thought to look for her. Then after she started all that mess in Persia we went to end her but, she was gone when we got there. She must have stashed him some where safe so he could heal. He must have repaired and started where he left off.

"She must have left him here in America. Then she came back to Russia to cause problems." Felix shook his head. "I never should have left that fire till he was ashes."

Marcus just smiled sadly at him. "Do not blame yourself. We are not going to recriminate. Mistakes get made and we deal with them. We will deal with this. First we will get Melissa safe then we will deal with our mistakes. We had probably look for Corrine though she may still be associated with him."

After that we were silent. We landed in Italy in the middle of the night. I must have fallen asleep. I woke at one point I was in someone's arms I looked up into Marcus' face and smiled. He leaned down and whispered. "Just sleep your safe." I sighed and lay my head back down.

I didn't fall back asleep but, I let my eyes fall closed and relaxed. I wondered on that minute. I felt so safe with him. I had not lied to Edward but, I was nervous around men. I don't know I guess old habits die hard. Men didn't care about women they used them. That was all I had known until Elias had turned me down.

I learned in that moment that there could be something better, something good. Getting to know his family showed me what love looked like. Not the crap you see on sitcoms and movies but, the true devotion of people who respected and cared for each other.

I felt myself be lowered into a car and then I was back in his arms. I could feel the cold of his skin but, he had wrapped a blanket around me so I was warm. I listened to the quiet conversation and drifted in and out of consciousness. They discussed Gideon and what they would do. We must be in a limo or something because I could hear too many voices for a normal car. I could hear Jane she was next to me. Demetri would be next to her. I could hear Aro and Caius, their wives. Felix and Emmett, I didn't pay much attention to the conversation. I just listened to Marcus' quiet breathing. It was still odd to be this close to someone and not hear his heart.

I heard my name and it picked up my focus. It was Caius. He was very quiet my human ears had a really hard time catching it when he whispered. But, I heard my name.

"Melissa is special to you isn't she Marcus?" I felt him stiffen a little.

I wondered about that but, not enough to move.

"She is my friend." His hold tightened, a tiny bit. I felt guilty but, I was intent now. Eavesdropping was a fault I hadn't been guilty of too often but, this was about me so I justified it.

This time it was Aro who spoke. "I am curious as to what you intend to do about this?"

Marcus sighed. "I intend to keep my friend safe. That is what I intend to do. Before you bother to ask, no brother I do not feel any discomfort being near her. I am long past any pain involved with my thirst just as you are."

"Well if this is what makes you happy brother I am glad for you. You have been solitary for too long. It gladdens my heart to see you smile." Aro was silent then as were the rest of them.

That wasn't nearly as informative as I was hoping. When we arrived at Volterra I picked my head up and yawned. "Are we here?"

Marcus smiled slyly at me. "Yes, we are." Then he leaned down and his cool breath was in my ear. "Did you hear anything important?"

I grinned. "No."

He laughed at my pouty tone. "That's too bad." We both laughed. I guess I should have known feigning sleep wouldn't work since my breathing and heart rate would change. Oh well. At least he didn't rat me out.

The city was beautiful. I had looked it up on the internet but, that didn't come close to doing it justice this was fabulous. We parked in front of a fortress that stepped out of a Roman history page. I was fascinated with history. I asked Marcus about it all the time. I was really disappointed when he told me that he had been here in this city for most of the history I wanted to know about.

But, when we walked into the building I could see why someone wouldn't want to leave. It was beautiful the ceilings were carved in ornate moldings. Golden cherubs with their wings and smiling faces flitted across the walls. Beautiful women smiled and were fed grapes by equally beautiful men. It was opulent and lavish and all the things my life wasn't suppose to be. I felt like an intruder. I knew my heart was racing and I could feel my breath coming in frantic spurts. I didn't belong here with these people. I was unworthy.

Marcus looked down at me and frowned. "I'm going to take Melissa to my suite I'll be back down in a few minutes. Everyone else opened the door and walked into a huge office area with big velvet chairs and a huge crystal chandelier. I felt myself growing faint. I watched the door close and I looked up at Marcus. He looked worried.

"I'm fine." I told him but, I sounded panicky.

He walked to an elevator and pushed the button the doors slid open and we walked into an elevator bigger than the bedroom I grew up in. I groaned and I realized exactly how much I don't belong with these beautiful good people. They should just let the bastard have me. I wasn't good enough for this place. I looked into the beautiful face of the man next to me his black hair falling softly in his eyes. He looked like he should be in some picture of someone trying to portray angels and here I am a Jezebel of the worst kind. I could never be worthy of this. I was silent but, I could see him looking at me concerned and worried. We stepped out of the lift and he led me down a hall to a door that opened with a big brass key.

The door opened and I almost collapsed. Surely he didn't want me to stay in here. When I balked he put his hand in the small of my back and guided me forward. The room was like something out of a movie about royalty. I laughed to myself. He was royalty I suppose at least as far as vampires were concerned.

This was unreal. At home in my world he was amazing and sweet kind and considerate, a good friend. Here he was the Prince and I was a whore.

He stopped me and took my hands. "What is wrong, your heart is racing and you are about to hyperventilate?"

I looked around. "You don't want me to stay here do you?"

"I had thought that yes. These are my rooms. If you would like a space of your own that would be okay." I shook my head.

"Not unless you want to put me in a broom closet. Marcus this is too much. I just feel like I don't belong. I don't deserve all this. I'm not worth it. I am a…" He covered my mouth shaking his head.

"Do not try to convince me of your insignificance Melissa we have had this discussion. What you did in your past is not who you are. You are a good person and you are a beautiful woman. You will never convince me that you are worthless so stop trying." I know I must look desperate.

"Marcus, I just feel overwhelmed. I don't think that this is a world I can ever belong in."

He laughed. "You my dear fit in perfectly. You are a rare treasure you fit right in with all the others. You're just newer."

I smiled. "Very funny, I know I'm pretty but, that doesn't mean I'm good enough to be here."

"You seem to be confused about some sort of goodness or virtue we possess. I am a vampire child. Not that long ago I was a vampire that murdered pretty girls like you for my dinner. So please do not try to convince me of your sins." I rolled my eyes.

"Are we ever going to get past this fight?"

"Probably not, unless you give in." He grinned at me.

"Not a chance." I laughed.

He ruffled my hair. "I am sorry dear but, I have to go and put my two cents in."

I looked around and tried to hide the panic. What was I suppose to do.

He smiled. "The TV is behind those doors over there. Watch a movie. I will come back as soon as we're done. Don't worry we will figure this out and you can get back to your tiny dorm room that looks like a matchbox. You'll feel better there."

I nodded and looked around. He handed me a remote and pushed a button. The wall opened up in front of me and the TV Hah. The theater opened and it was already on. The news anchor looked like he was going to

walk right out and shake my hand. I turned to complain but, he was gone. I walked over and sat down on a couch that probably cost more than my mom's house.

I flipped through the channels until I found that movie The Gladiator.

I watched Russell Crowe fight for his freedom. I took off my shoes and socks and put them by the door. My feet sunk into the thick carpet a deep red. The main colors in the room were gold and red. The walls were silk paper a deep red with gold threaded through in a floral pattern. I touched it, loving the rich feel of everything. The beautiful furniture collected over an incredible life time. I wandered around realizing I could find out a lot about him from this place.

I walked around touching everything. I don't know why I just wanted to know him better. I had spent almost every day with him for the last few months but, he had so much life that I would probably never know about. I walked to a big fireplace and above it was I would swear was a Rembrandt painting.

I looked in the corner of the painting a biblical scene Angels fought with demons for a woman lying in a heap at their feet and, sure enough the immortal signature of the master painter, I thought I was going to faint.

In a small frame next this glorious painting. A miniature was in a silver frame. I walked close looking at the exquisite woman who had to be his late wife. What happened to her? I knew how hard it was to kill them so what in the world happened?

"We were fighting for this place. We were determined to rest control from the Romanians. They were killing people just for the joy of killing. It was very brutal. We lost a lot of friends that day. Diydime was one of the casualties." Marcus' quiet voice was in my ear. His cool breath made me shiver. I gasped and spun around feeling my heart leap in my chest. "I'm sorry; I'm still not used to your human ears.

"That's okay I know you don't mean to scare the crap out of me every time I turn around." I grinned. "I am sorry about your wife."

He looked at the picture and sighed. "It was a very long time ago."

"So did you figure anything out?" I wanted to take that far away look from him.

He looked back in my eyes and sighed. "No, not really, there isn't a lot we can do till he makes a move. The rest of your family is going to be here soon. Over the next few days this place is going to be full of Cullen's and Blacks. I smiled. I would be glad to see my family. I missed them.

I turned and walked slowly back to the TV and sat down. "I will be glad when this is over. I am not really cut out for all this excitement."

He sat down next to me and grinned. "Are you sure, big city girl and you can't handle a little murder and mayhem."

"I like to keep my murder and mayhem to a minimum through the week." I laughed and looked at my watch with sarcasm I frowned. "I just don't have time to be stalked this week."

I looked in his eyes looking for the teasing light he always had for me when I was sarcastic but, his face was grave. "Melissa he will never hurt you, I won't allow it."

I patted his hand trying to lighten the mood I didn't like thinking seriously about this. "I know," I waved around at the room. "I really don't think he could get in here. This really is a fortress."

"I know Melissa but, he lived here for a long time. He knows all of its secrets you must never be alone unless you are in here where you are safe." I nodded.

"Marcus I am not a hero. I'm not a coward but, I won't go running off on my own to fight a vampire. I promise I know I wouldn't win. And Polar will alert me if anyone comes close. He knows the difference between the good guys and bad guys. My dog lay in front of the fireplace leaving his white hair all over the red carpet. I frowned. "Sorry about the hair."

He looked confused but, then he followed my gaze. "Oh, don't worry. We pay a great deal of money to have people clean up after us and we never make a mess so do not worry yourself. They'll be glad to have a mess to deal with. They're already fighting to see who gets to prepare your dinner."

I laughed. "I guess you guys must be a little boring to work for in that department." He nodded and finally I saw a little of that smile I was looking for. I felt a funny tightening in my heart. What was that?

He looked at me and a half smiled. I grinned. We looked at each other for a while but, then I started to feel like I was staring so I turned to the TV and snuggled into the too comfy couch and watched Russell and Joaquin fight to the death. I was so tired. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I felt myself drifting. His arms were around me and he pulled me close and wrapped a soft red comforter around me. I wondered when he went and got that but, of course he moved so fast I just let the warmth and the feeling of safety lull me to sleep.

I was running and I knew somewhere in my mind that I was dreaming but, it didn't stop me from being afraid. I felt like someone or something was chasing me. It was dark but I could see a light ahead. I looked and ran as fast as I could. I saw Marcus; he was standing in a shaft of sunlight. His skin making rainbows on the dark walls around him, I ran straight to him, his arms closing around me. I sighed knowing I was safe. I looked up into his too bright too beautiful face and he smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I wanted him to. I didn't know why but, I did. His cool lips touched mine but then he frowned. He pulled back and pushed me away. No I cried. Why and he shook his head. 'Dirty' he kept telling me. I just turned and ran back the way I came, hearing him yelling that I was dirty.

I heard laughing and I felt arms crush me in the darkness. A cold voice was in my ear. "He will never want you, a filthy whore. Your mother's whore, that's all you'll ever be."

I shook my head. No I wasn't that anymore. I wasn't a whore.

The voice laughed and taunted. I felt hands on me everywhere, touching and groping; I felt tears hot and burning. "This is what you are." I felt the hands and I screamed shaking my head.

From far away I heard a voice. "Melissa, wake up. Wake up please." I sat up screaming and pushing away as hard as I could those filthy hands still touching me.

I was dimly aware that I was still screaming. "I'm not a whore stop touching me." Instantly the hands that had held my arms were gone.

I was fully awake now. I looked and Marcus stood several feet away a tormented look on his face. I dropped my head into my hands. "I had a nightmare. I'm sorry. There were all these people and they were touching me it was awful. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

He was afraid to come closer. He didn't want to upset me. I had, had these nightmares before. It always took him a little while to recover. I looked up into his eyes. "I'm fine really. I am sorry."

Marcus still looked like he was being tortured. He looked at me and frowned. "You said my name and then you screamed 'No Please Don't'

Melissa you don't think that I would ever force myself on you, do you." I smiled sadly at him. I really wish I hadn't done that.

I was not someone who kept most things inside so I told him what happened. I certainly couldn't have him thinking that I feared him. I would rather look bad to him than him think I thought less of him. "No Marcus that is not what happened. Come," I patted the couch next to me. "Sit and I will tell you the dream."

He frowned but he sat down. "I was running from something, I don't know what, maybe I do need a shrink. I'll talk to Edward when he gets here. Anyway, I was running and I saw you. I ran to you. You held me close and …you…kissed…me." I looked into his eyes at that but his face was unreadable. "When you did you pushed me away and said I was dirty and so I ran back toward the thing I had run from in the first place and that was when I felt like I was being…well that was when I started screaming."

I sighed and lay my head on my knees. The stress was obviously getting to me.

"Melissa." I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to see rejection. I guess I just hadn't been paying attention but, for some reason it really mattered that he liked me. That he might want me. I sighed as I realized at some point I had started having feelings for him. Oh crap. Hadn't I sworn to myself that I wouldn't do this? "Melissa; look at me please."

I looked up to where he had been but, he was right in front of me. I looked up into his perfect face. He pulled me up off the couch. It wasn't like I wasn't going to do exactly what he wanted. He could probably turn me into a pretzel if he wanted to. I looked at his eyes and saw something. I was too scared to define it. He hands were on my arms and he was looking intently into my eyes. He looked nervous. I couldn't believe it but, that was what it looked like. His hands slid up to my shoulders. I couldn't be certain because I knew I was nervous. I could swear his hands were shaking.

He took a deep breath and then he kissed me. I felt my eyes drift closed as his lips touched mine. Gentle and slowly his lips moved over mine.

His smooth and unyielding, mine soft and trembling. I had never been kissed before. Not before this moment. The dim memories I had of the things that I had done they were wiped away in this moment. I felt my cold and frightened heart melt and I sighed and relaxed into his chest. His hands moved slowly his touch so light that I shuddered at it, they rested on my throat. I rested my hands spanned against his chest. My head was light and I was dizzy when he finally pulled his lips from mine. He didn't pull away his lips followed the line of my jaw and I gasped. He murmured against my pulse his words vibrating through me shaking me. "I can promise my nose is working very well." He took a deep breath and I started to shake. "You smell sweet, like honey or maybe lilies. And, I would never push you away." I felt like I was going to faint. As many times in my life that I have felt a man put his arms around me and felt nothing. I couldn't even define what I felt as he pulled me close and I let my head rest on his shoulder.

We stayed like that until I was really starting to get cold. I tried to hide it but, my teeth chattered and he chuckled. "Come and cover up. My luck you'll catch a cold. What a memory of a first embrace to be sick and sneezing." He laughed to himself as he wrapped the blanket around me and pulled me into his arms. I didn't say anything. I think maybe I was afraid if I spoke I would find out this was a dream too.

We sat like that for a long time. Me; wrapped up like a burrito in his arms, waiting for my heart to stop racing. Finally I decided I did have something that I needed to ask. "You told Aro that it didn't bother you to be near me. Is that true, it doesn't bother you, even though I smell like dinner."

"I know Bella and Edward had a really hard time. I am sure you have heard the story" He leaned down and his nose followed my hairline to my ear. I shivered and he smiled.

"No, it does not bother me. Bella smelled very potent to Edward and he is very young. When you are as old as I am the thirst is very mild. I only need to drink about once every few months. My brother indulges because he likes to, it is not necessary. Yes you smell lovely, but, not in a way that makes me thirsty. I always felt a great deal of sympathy for Edward. It seemed so terribly unfair that she would smell so wonderful to him on top of everything else they had to face."

I thought of them and their relationship. "He really loves her."

"Very much, I have never seen a pair so bonded. I believe it has to do with them being able to see inside each others minds and hearts the way they do. It gives them a connection that is not available to most people." I nodded.

"I would just be happy for someone to like me enough to keep me." I sighed and snuggled closer.

He looked at me and there was something there. But, I was so bad at reading this stuff. No one ever wanted me not really. Yeah they wanted to sleep with me. But, then it was time to go. He spoke softly and I had to strain to hear. "Melissa I can't imagine anyone ever wanting to let you go."

I barked out a nervous laugh. "You'd be surprised."

"Yes, I think I would." He looked at me very solemn for a moment then he picked up the remote and started changing channels. He found a show about vampires and we laughed at them as they ran from the sun and got burned by holy water.

He really laughed when their faces changed and they looked all scary.

"Good grief, how in the world would you lure prey with a face like that?"

I hadn't really thought of that. He had explained to me a while ago why the vampires look and smell like they do. On top of being able to move like the wind and being able to juggle cars they were beautiful to lure and deceive prey, looking at the distorted faces on the television I had to laugh too.

After a while I started to notice that I was hungry. Really hungry, my stomach growled.

He stood up and gently set me on my feet. "You haven't eaten since we arrived you must be starving."

I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought of it till just now."

He unwrapped me from the blanket cocoon. I smiled at him and turned to head to the door. His hand in mine I took two steps and couldn't move. I looked back at him. I certainly wasn't pulling him anywhere. He smiled at me and in an instant his face was inches from mine.

His body was close enough that I could feel the cool temperature of his skin. His eyes were sparking with some kind of light. The dark red of his eyes burning like fire, my breath caught and I felt my heart jump in my chest. His hand caught my chin and he kissed me I felt my knees go weak but, he pulled me to him. His hands in the small of my back pressing me close. I waited for his hands to start roaming. For him to start to touch me but, his hands stayed where they were. He never pushed me, never tried to deepen the kiss. He seemed happy with this closeness. I placed my hands on either side of his smooth perfect face and my fingers touching the soft hair at his temples. He was beautiful and wonderful all the things I never would have thought a man could be.

My stomach protested its emptiness and he smiled against my lips. "We had better get you some dinner."

I snuggled closer. "I can wait." His nose grazed my throat as he pressed a kiss to my neck.

I felt his soft laugh more than I heard it. "Come, let's get you something to eat. Your ready to collapse from hunger. I felt your knees go weak."

I laughed now. "That had nothing to do with hunger for food." I looked up into his face and he looked thoughtful.

I smiled and, we walked downstairs. I kept his hand in mine. I liked the feel of his cool smooth fingers.

We entered a banquet hall. I recognized some of my family that had already arrived. I was wandering quietly across the room and I tried to think of other stuff. I really didn't feel like sharing my feelings right now unfortunately Marcus must have been thinking of our moments in the room because Edward and Bella's heads popped up at the same instant. Oh crap.

I looked at Marcus and he smiled. "Its fine, just get some food. I need to speak with Carlisle." I sighed. I guess this was inevitable. I picked up a plate. Nessie was getting food I sidled up next to her. "Hi." She grinned at me.

"So how are you handling everything?" I shrugged. I felt more than heard Bella stalking me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine." I turned. Bella was smiling at me. "Go ahead get it over with. I see your nosy husband over there trying to get closer to him. Alice looks ready to split out of her skin."

Nessie looked around. "Am I missing something?"

Bella looked at her daughter. "Melissa and Marcus."

Nessie nearly choked on her food. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess it's too much to ask for privacy around here."

Bella grinned. "I didn't get any why should you." We laughed.

I smiled. "I guess not. I never really thought about it that way but

none of you really has a lot of privacy do you. Every body knows everything don't they?"

"Pretty much, with Edward and I and now Elias too and of course Aro is the worst, he'll try to sneak up behind you and touch you. I saw him across the room he was smiling having heard perfectly what we were talking about. He raised a brow.

I sighed. "This is unbelievable. All your secrets and feelings laid out there for everyone."

They smiled. "We love you, and would never use any of your feelings against you so there is no reason to fear. Your heart is safe with us."

"I know but, it is something to get used to. Why couldn't I have a cool shield like yours so no one could hear me?" Bella grinned.

"You have no idea how much that infuriated Edward. He would go out of his mind wondering what I was thinking." She looked behind me and I knew that it must be her husband. The light dancing in her eyes was reserved for him.

"Well Mrs. Cullen have you finished interrogating the prisoner." I laughed and turned.

"I'm sure you already know that." I mocked him. He smiled and shrugged.

"Just making sure you're in good hands." He smiled and slid to his wife.

Marcus walked up and raised a brow. "I am fairly certain that at some point someone taught me how to be a gentleman. It was a long time ago but, I still remember the finer points Edward."

"Of course, I know just being over protective. I can't seem to help it." Edward smiled good naturedly. Marcus pursed his lips I don't think he liked everyone hearing him either. Then he smiled.

"I know my young friend. I know." After that we all kind of just drifted and I ate a pastry that melted in my mouth. It was fabulous. I laughed and talked. The rest of my family arrived later that day.

I stayed and listened to them strategize for a long time but, I began to get tired. I had not really rested in days. And, I needed to work on my History paper that was due Friday. I wandered down the hall through the people quietly talking. There were a lot of people here now. I guess they had called in the whole council for this. I had met most of them at the wedding for Elizabeth. I finally found Marcus in the office I had walked by earlier he was in conversation with a large dark skinned man his ruby eyes settling on me and he seemed to register me and then dismiss me in the same instant. I think his name was Amun. He was on the Egyptian council he didn't really like humans much as far as I could tell. No reason to play with your food.

I didn't want to interrupt so I waited against a wall. Felix walked past me and smiled. My scent must have moved in the breeze of him passing because I saw a slight smile crossed his perfect lips and he glanced at me. He looked back at Amun and said his good bye then he walked to me and took my hand. "You need to go to the room don't you?"

I nodded. "You told me not to wander, I didn't want to make you mad."

He frowned. "I wouldn't be angry with you. I don't want you by yourself because I want you safe."

We walked to the elevator in silence. He was upset. I hadn't meant to do that. That was what I was trying to avoid. He walked down the hall and opened the door. I walked in and he shut it I turned half thinking he would be gone. He wasn't of course. He looked in my eyes seeing the worry. I just wasn't good at hiding feelings. I never had been. He sighed. His hands cradling my face, he spoke to me softly. "Melissa, I am not going to tell you what to do. I am not your master. I am not trying to control you. I am still your friend."

"I know." I felt a little twinge at that. I wasn't sure I wanted to be his friend. I was afraid I was beyond friend. Way beyond.

"Do you? I see it in your eyes. I have lived a long time and, I can read your feelings for me. That is my power you know that. I can feel how you feel about me as opposed to the way you feel about your sister or Bella. I am afraid that you are worried for nothing."

I had forgotten. I felt the tears coming. God what a baby, I never used to cry. It was weakness. I didn't show emotion. "I don't know what I feel?"

He smiled. "I think you do."

His hands moved to my waist and he looked in my eyes. "I think you know how you feel, I think you are afraid. I will not hurt you. I will not push you and I certainly will not control you. I care for you. I want you to trust me."

"I do," But, I knew as soon as it was out that, that was a lie. "I want to." I amended. "It's really hard this is so different. I don't think I ever kissed anyone that didn't want to sleep with me five minutes into it. I don't know what I'm doing, this is all new to me. I am not used to feeling so much. I have never felt like this." He started to speak but, I covered his lips with my finger. I felt my stomach twist at that small touch and it took me a minute to pull myself together. "I have never wanted to be close to someone. I feel like I'm not real when I'm with you. I don't know what you do but, I feel whole when you're near me. I feel safe. That has never happened to me."

I touched his face and felt the satin cool skin. "You are too perfect to be real. I know that this can't be my life. I felt that way the first time you danced with me. Even before I realized I felt anything more than a kinship for you. I knew that you couldn't be real. There was no way there was a person that could like _me_."

He looked at me and shook his head slowly. "Melissa, when I saw you and you smiled at me. I felt like I was alive for the first time in my long life. I know that sounds very cliché but, I don't know how else to put it. I had believed that after my wife died that I would simply be alone as long as I was alive. I have my brothers but, to have someone that touches your soul that was gone forever. Then you smiled at me and could care less about who I am or what I am. You just talked to me like a person."

"You are a person. In case you didn't notice." He smiled at me.

"I don't know where this is going but, I am happy for the first time in a very long time. I am unwilling for it to end. And, I am terrified that there is someone out there that wants to take that from me. So I may become overbearing and protective and I may act like a lunatic but, I promise that it is only out of worry for you." He was so earnest I couldn't not trust him.

"Okay, I can understand that. I don't have to worry about him hurting you, do I?" He smiled.

"No, dear I am so old there is very little he could do to me. We are not indestructible but, I am as close as you come. It would take more than one crazed fool to kill me." He was confident. I looked in his eyes for some sense that he didn't believe what he was saying but, it wasn't there. He just didn't lie. It was something I had noticed when we were living in the dorm. He had lived long enough he had realized that lying was a waste of time. It just took longer to get your point across. I smiled and sighed.

"That's a relief." I leaned into his hard form and my heart warmed as his arms gently circled me.

After a few moments he sighed and pulled away. I looked up. "You need to start that History paper and as much as I don't want to leave you I have to get back down stairs."

I smiled. "I wouldn't want to fail. Maybe you should write it for me. It's on Roman History you were there." He laughed and held me closer for a moment.

"I am afraid your teacher would be shocked to know the truth. You better just use the text to write it." He took me into an office and turned on the computer. I sighed and sat. The thing powered up really fast, I put my fingers to the keys and started to enter the University site. I waited for the door to close but, I didn't hear it. Instead I felt his cool breath on my neck. His lips brushed my hairline. I shivered. "I'll be back soon." I sighed heavily and I heard his laughter as he walked out. I got to work. I had almost twenty pages when I heard the door open. I smiled and waited. Still typing.

"Well, well, so you really are here. I never believed they would be stupid enough to bring you here." I froze. I had never heard his voice but, I knew who it was. I just knew. I felt ice enter my veins.

"Marcus will be back soon." I didn't know what else to say. I know what this man did to his victims and a week ago I wouldn't have cared it seemed less horrible than some of the things I had done but, now I had something to live for. I felt myself start to shake.

"I know. I don't have the time to spend with you now anyway. I want to be able to take my time with you. Hours and hours with you, you smell absolutely delicious." I felt him get closer. I was shaking so badly my teeth were chattering.

He leaned down and took a deep breath of my hair. "Mmm. So sweet. He backed up enough that he could turn the chair around. I looked at him and honestly he didn't look like the monster he was but, maybe that was the point. Only his eyes betrayed his insanity. I had been so scared but now that I saw him. I don't know, I saw the same thing in his face I had seen a thousand times. He was just a filthy animal just like the men that slipped meth to my Mom when they were done with me. I felt the disgust fill me. The fear was gone. Only loathing remained. He raised a brow. "You were terrified but, the scent is gone. How interesting."

"That's because I know you. I've met you in filthy alleys and dark corners so many times I can't count. I know what you are and what you need, and it doesn't matter what you do, you'll never get it from me."

I looked him in the eye and stood, no longer afraid.

"We'll have to see about that." He reached out and ran a cold finger down the side of my face, I felt the skin break as he sliced my cheek with his nail. I just looked at him. I meant what I said he couldn't affect me. I really had been here before. He smiled and showed me his teeth. "Unfortunately I will have to leave now they are on their way. Must have heard my naughty thoughts."

I smiled without humor. "They probably smelled your foul stench." He raised a brow at my audacity.

"You really are going to be fun." With that, he was gone. I had no idea where he went or how he had gotten in here. I walked into the bathroom and took a towel and wiped my face. The tiny trickle of blood was barely enough to discolor the gold towel. I heard when the door opened.

"Melissa." Marcus was frantic. I heard the panic in his voice.

"In here." I said calmly. He was in there in an instant and the large bathroom filled up with people. I had the towel over my face. "I'm fine."

He pulled me into his arms crushing me to him. I couldn't breath but, I didn't complain. He was scared I knew and I was starting to feel the emotional drain of the last few minutes. He looked into my eyes. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Marcus he just wanted to frighten you. He wanted you to know he could get in here." He grimaced and his full lips pulled back from his perfect white teeth. He pulled the towel away from my face gently. "It's just a scratch." His face was even whiter than usual. He hissed.

Everyone did. I looked and Elias had arrived. His silver eyes flashed with fury. "I'm fine really."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bravery." They all left the bathroom and started looking for the way he had entered the room. I figured there must be some secret passage in here. Marcus sighed and loosened his hold. We were alone now.

Marcus ran his finger so lightly over the line on my face that I didn't even feel it really, just a whisper of a touch. "He hurt you." He was shaking with anger barely contained. He was vibrating with it.

"I am fine. I know that this scares you but, I promise you I am fine." I couldn't tell him that this was nothing compared to some of the things that I have had to live through. Then I remembered Polar. Oh no I hadn't heard a peep.

"Okay, I know but, he could have so easily hurt you. He could have killed you. He could have…" I covered his mouth. Ignoring his teeth still bared in unconscious fury.

"But, he didn't and I have no doubt that you will be making sure he can't get anywhere near me again. So just don't even think that you're already mad enough to spit nails don't take yourself down that road. Now I don't hear my dog we need to find him." He looked at me and he smiled, a lopsided nervous smiled but, a smiled.

"I can't believe you are comforting me. I believe that is supposed to be the other way around. And don't worry about Polar he is the one that fetched us." He kissed my forehead. "I am going to get you to Carlisle or Nessie and let them look at that." I would have protested but, it made him feel better so I conceded and followed him out the door. Felix was standing in front of the wall next to the fireplace where a piece of the wall was opened up revealing a dark passageway. Polar stood in front of it every hair on his body standing on end his teeth gleaming. Marcus shook his head. "I had no idea that was there."

Felix looked at me and frowned at my face. "We will post a guard. He will not get in here again."

Marcus just nodded. His arm still around me protectively he walked me into the living room and we went down to the office. I heard my dog padding along silently beside me. Nessie and Carlisle were in there Edward was there too. Apparently it took two doctors and a shrink to take care of the scratch on my face.

I walked in and Edward looked at me his mouth was ready. I looked at him._ Don't you dare open your mouth, I do not want to discuss what you heard in my head right now. So just shut up._

He stopped but, he nodded slightly. Nessie and Carlisle looked at me. Carlisle smiled "Come and sit down. We'll fix this right up."

I sat in a big soft chair and let them fuss over me. Marcus needed to go and talk to everyone else. I really thought that he just wanted to go find someone to yell at or something to break. He was so angry. Edward stayed at the back of the room and waited after the two doctors had done far more than was necessary for this tiny scratch. They finally left knowing Edward wanted to talk to me. I listened as the door shut quietly.

I sighed. "Okay, get it out. I know your just dying to tell me what ever you think about my thoughts." I watched as he silently with animal grace sat in a chair across from me.

"You are an amazing woman. I heard your fear. I watched you look in his eyes and I saw what your life has been. When did this happen? Why don't I already know about this? We would have never allowed you to stay in that house. Not one day." His fury was plain on his face.

I laughed. "Edward, exactly when were you going to find out? If it weren't for him trying to kill my sister then you wouldn't be looking at me right now. So how in the world were you going to save me? I understand that it makes a good man like you angry that a woman was used but, it happened to me so please don't try to tell me that you know how I feel. I love you, you are my family but, you will never have to know what that feels like. I wouldn't want you to. I absolutely do not want Marcus to know any of that. He knows all he needs to." I glared at him.

"I think you are underestimating him." He frowned.

"I don't think so. All you see is my fear that I don't want him to know but, you don't know why unless I think of it. I don't want him to know because it's my private hell. I don't want him to have to go there with me. You tell me, what would you do, if you found out that when Bella was thirteen she had been raped, sodomized, by some lowlife that paid a gram of Cocaine for the chance to take my virginity how ever he felt like. What would you do?" I watched the fury fill his face. "That's what I thought. Now you are going to think of that every time you look at me. Some where in the back of that cavernous mind of yours you will always have that image in your mind, I will not have him look at me like that."

Edward needed a minute just to calm down. "I see what you mean. It still amazes me that you are so insightful. You are so young. You are right and I will respect that. I would suggest you hide these thoughts from your brother as well he would certainly be less than willing to just let it go. I am not sure that I can let it go. But, I will never ask you about it again."

I raised a brow. "Thank you, I do have a question. How is it that I can hide my thoughts from him but, not you or Bella?"

Edward smiled a little. "I am older and my power is doubled by Bella."

He nodded and stood. "Come, I will take you to Marcus. We will not leave you alone again." I sighed.

"Okay, I think that sounds nice." I sighed. It really was nice to be taken care of. I wouldn't fight them.

"Good, because it makes everything harder when you do." I laughed at his frustrated growl.

"It sounds like you've got experience." He smiled and sighed.

"My wife was very unwilling to let us protect her. She was forever making me chase her down and save her." Bella opened the door a rye smile on her face. "Except for the time when I had to run off after him to save him." He laughed.

Bella looked at me. I knew that she had just heard what we had talked about. She smiled. "Of course I won't say anything. You are right. He would have been insane. Believe me I would never want that either."

She pulled me into her arms. We walked out and they took me to a room I had never been in it was round and had arrow loops in it like a real castle tower. He was talking with his brothers. I heard a tidbit of their conversation. "What do you intend to do?"

"I don't know Caius?" Marcus sounded frustrated.

"She is very fragile." Aro sounded like he was pleading.

Marcus glared at him. Edward cleared his throat. They immediately silenced. I raised a brow. I would find out what that was about. Edward frowned at me. I just looked right at him.

He shook his head. "She is going to be fine."

I rolled my eyes. It was a scratch for crying out loud. Marcus walked to me. I yawned. He smiled. "You are exhausted. You've only had a couple of hours of sleep in the last forty eight hours. Come, I will take you to sleep.

Edward and Bella stayed with the brothers. He took me back to the room which was empty the secret door had a huge armoire in front of it now. I smiled. "That wouldn't stop him."

He looked at the chest. "I didn't want to see it. There is a guard at the entrance he wouldn't get in anyway. I just hate it was there and I didn't know it."

"Why do you think you didn't know it was there? This is your room after all." He sighed.

"Well that was my great folly actually this was his room when he was here. I lived in the top of the tower at that time. I only moved down here in the last twenty years." He huffed.

I yawned again. He smiled. "Why don't you sit down and I will draw you a bath you must want one after all the stress. You can act like this didn't bother you but, I know it did." I smiled. He was right it was catching up with me. I smiled and followed him into the bathroom. I didn't want to be where I couldn't see him. I sat on the counter. He started the bath and then walked to me and gently pulled me into his arms. I sighed and melted into him. We didn't talk we just sat there. When the bath was done he turned it off and I sat there just watching him. He was really beautiful. His graceful movements looked like dancing. Even something as mundane as getting a towel was sensual. I felt my heart start to race. He looked at me and his brows furrowed in a curious expression. He flashed out of the room and was back before I could blink with my robe and pajamas. He set everything beside me.

I was too busy looking at him to really notice. He stood in front of me looking down at me not touching but, I could smell him and it was intoxicating. I felt my breath catch as I looked in his eyes. He smiled a knowing smile.

"Take a bath." He leaned down and kissed me on the top of the head but, I snatched his shirt. He dressed very well. He had removed his tie but, I had my hands in his shirt. He looked at me in surprise. I smiled at him and my hands wound up around his neck. I slipped my fingers into his silky hair and pulled his head to mine. He yielded to me, I couldn't have moved him. His lips touched mine gently but, I didn't want gentle. I crushed myself to him. I felt his gasp and his hands gripped my arms. His mouth opened and I felt his cool breath in my mouth. I let my teeth graze his bottom lip and a tiny little moan was my reward. After a few seconds not nearly long enough, he pulled me firmly but, gently away. His eyes were filled with that light I had seen earlier, sparking like fire.

His breathing wasn't very steady. I wasn't really breathing at all I felt my head getting light. I gasped. He smiled warily. "You are dangerous."

I grinned. "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself."

He laughed a little breathlessly. "Just take your bath." I hopped down and took his hand before he could leave. "Wait." He looked down at me suspiciously. "I'll be good I swear."

He laughed again a little more himself. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. He smiled and walked out closing the door softly. I got in the bath and felt my muscles relax. I almost fell asleep. When I got out I felt really sleepy. I drug my pajamas on and pulled the robe on. I was still a little shaky when I left the bathroom behind me. I walked to the couch where he was watching a sitcom. It was in Italian. I smiled I would have to learn that. I leaned over the couch wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He leaned back into my arms. "You smell fantastic. He took a deep breath." I sighed.

He stood up and walked around the couch and pulled me up into his arms. I yipped but, then I giggled. "What are you doing?"

"I am putting you to bed Sleepy." I yawned.

"Okay." I let my head rest against his shoulder. He walked slowly to the back of the apartment and opened a door to the bedroom. He walked in and shut the door, walking to the bed he pulled the covers back and laid me down. He kissed my forehead. Then standing he turned to go. I felt panic start to set in. I didn't want to be where he wasn't. He got halfway across the room and heard my heart.

"What's the matter Melissa?" I wanted to be brave.

"Nothing." He laughed.

"You shouldn't try to lie your horrible at it."

I sighed. "I don't want you to leave."

"Okay. Let me turn off the television." I huffed a breath out noisily I really didn't want to be alone. He was back before the door had a chance to shut. He walked over and sat down on the bed. "I can sit in the chair if you would rather…." I shook my head and pulled him to me. He lay down on top of the covers and pulled me close. I smiled this was nice. I was asleep in an instant…

Ch 7

I felt a cool finger on my cheek and I smiled. "Good morning."

I cracked one eye at him and he grinned. He was so beautiful it hurt. I felt my heart catch. "What time is it?"

"A little after ten in the morning. You were very tired." I stretched as far as I could then I leaped out of the bed. He looked at me his eyebrows raised.

I smiled. "I want to kiss you but, I need to brush my teeth. Unlike you I don't have venom to keep my teeth sparkly clean." I listened to his laugh as I walked into the bathroom. He had unpacked all my stuff in the night. I smiled and brushed my teeth and my hair which was everywhere, after going to the bathroom I was done. I walked back in and he had already made the bed and was walking towards me. I stopped in front of him and smiled into his glorious face. He tipped my chin up and kissed me. When he was finished he pulled me into his arms and buried his face in my hair. "Good morning."

I held onto him as long as I could and then I felt him letting go and I did too.

"Time for breakfast." I nodded and looked in his eyes. They looked darker today.

"Soon you will need to drink. Your eyes are darker today." He smiled we had been through this many times.

"Yes you are right. I will, I promise." I frowned. It didn't seem right for him to only get nourishment every few months. He kissed my forehead. "I am not thirsty. Really."

"Okay, well I am starving. All that excitement last night gave me an appetite." He frowned now.

"He will not get close to you again."

I took his hand and pulled it to my face. "I know, don't think about it at least not at the forefront of your mind. I am happy this morning and that frown is going to ruin it for me." He smiled shaking his head.

We got down stairs and walked into the hall again. I went and got some breakfast. Jake was there filling his plate. I looked and saw some of the other wolves. Seth was there, he looked awful. Too thin his hair was scraggly and he needed to shave. I walked to him. "Seth," he jumped a little and looked at me his dark eyes haunted.

"Oh hi Melissa. I heard about yesterday. He looked at the scratch on my face and he started to shake. I grabbed his hand.

"I'm fine Seth, I'm just fine. I won't tell you that I know what you're feeling because I don't but, Seth they are going to kill that bastard." He calmed down and let out a long sigh.

"I know but, it doesn't matter you know. My girls. My sweet girls."

I took his hand in mine and I looked at him. "Seth, there have been times in my life when I have lost my faith but, when I met you and the rest of my new family I got that back and your girls are in heaven and they don't want you to waste away like this. We will get them justice and then you have to get your life back. Okay at least try."

He looked at me and a weak smile crossed his lips but, was gone just as quickly. "How did you get so smart? Thank you Missy. He pulled me in for a big hug and then he let go. "I better eat something."

I watched him pick up a plate and start eating. I hoped I helped. "You did." I turned and looked at my brother. "That was exactly what he needed to hear."

I followed him across the room with my eyes. "He is dying inside I hate to see it. Those poor beautiful girls. They were so young. I meant what I said we have to kill this bastard. I looked in his face last night Elias. He is evil pure unadulterated evil. He has to be stopped."

"We will Missy we will. So what's this I hear about you and Marcus getting close; you know your sister is going to be heartbroken if you don't tell her yourself." I sighed.

"I didn't even know myself until yesterday."

"She is over there pouting you better go talk to her." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. I walked over to my sister where she stood staring out a window to a field of winter wheat.

I smiled at her frown. "Jasmine I didn't even know you can't possibly hold it against me."

She grinned. "No, and I don't I just did that for effect what do you think did I look properly miserable."

I laughed. "Yes you could win an Oscar."

"So," She prompted. "What is happening?"

"I like him." She glared at me.

"Okay I really like him." She smiled.

"Did he kiss you?" I rolled my eyes. "He did, didn't he."

"Yes, you do realize every vampire in here can hear you right now including him."

She grinned. "Yeah but, he already knows what he did I am asking you because I don't know. Should I ask him?"

I cringed. "God no. Ugh, fine just come upstairs with me so at least they have to work to hear." I looked at him across the room and he smiled and nodded. I groaned.

She practically drug me up to the apartment following our scent to know where to go. I took her inside. She looked around. "Wow." I sighed.

"I know, I just about had a panic attack when he brought me in here."

She smiled at me. "Okay now spill, tell me what happened."

Over the next two hours I told her everything that had happened without the details but, she'd just have to be happy. She didn't want to tell me details about her love life. We laughed and talked about what was going on at home. I asked her about Seth and found that Angela was in a hospital. She had, had some kind of break down. I felt my heart break for them.

She smiled finally. "I hear my husband and Marcus. I am going to go out in the hall and meet them." She hugged me and whispered. "I am so happy for you."

I groaned but, I hugged her back. I listened to the muffled voices outside for a few minutes then Marcus bid them goodbye and he came in shutting the door behind him. "So did you have a nice visit?"

I rolled my eyes. "She is nosy. I didn't want to tell details and she got a little upset. I don't want to share you."

He laughed. "I wish I could say the same my brother snuck up behind me and touched my arm before I could get away. He is a pest." I laughed.

"I'm glad she can't do that. My brother and Bella and Edward are bad enough but, at least if you don't think about it they don't know it."

I looked at him and smiled. "I am starting to miss you, when your not here."

He grinned. "I have been dealing with that for a while."

I reached for his hand and he gave it. I smiled as his cool fingers touched mine. He sighed and pulled me on my feet and into his arms. I looked at his eyes they had that spark in them and I felt my heart start racing.

He smiled. "Will you listen to that? I have never been able to do that before." I looked at him incredulous. "Really, if someone's heart was racing near me it was for a different reason."

I raised my brows. "Oh."

He looked ashamed. I didn't like that. I looked at his face and I brought my hands sliding them up his chest stopping at his shoulders. I let myself trace the contours of his frame. My hands exploring down his arms and around to his back ending by trailing a finger up his spine. I felt his shiver. His cool breath trembled in my ear. "Melissa." His voice was a rasp.

I smiled. This was nice, having this affect on him. He was certainly doing a number on me. His hands were in my hair and He was kissing me not the gentle kisses we had done so far. This was intense and passionate and when he deepened it I felt myself falling into him. Melting into the passion that was building. Something real. Not the false feelings I had endured. No this was wholly different, deep and abiding. Like a coal fire that burns and burns forever. His hands were unsteady and his breath was shaky when the kiss was finally broken. I almost fell but, he pulled me into his arms and sat on the couch.

After a little while we both calmed down enough to speak. He looked at me. "You really shouldn't do that."

I grinned. "Why not?"

He laughed a little breathless. "I think I am beginning to understand why this sort of a relationship is hard. I thought I had enough self control that it wouldn't be a problem. But, now I don't know. You are a temptress." I laughed.

"What is so funny, my beautiful girl."

"I was just remembering last summer right before I met you my brother wanted to help me get past my fear of men, he sent Edward to talk to me. I really freaked him out. I knew far too much and it made him nervous. I told my brother I was practicing to be the torturing temptress so when I found someone worth loving. I would know how to lead a good man down the path of sin." He laughed.

When he was back to himself. He looked at me very seriously. "I am not a young man that should be tempted. I know the path very well little girl. You are tempting fate. I will not lie to you, I have had many _sinful_ thoughts of you."

I smiled. "Well, I would feel a little worried if you hadn't. I have had my thoughts as well." I looked at him and for the first time in my life honestly wanted to make love to someone. I was not new to carnal thoughts. But, they always in the back of my mind felt wrong, dirty. I looked at this beautiful man and considered his hands touching me and his body moving with mine, all I could imagine was how wonderful it would be.

He smiled at me. "What sort of thoughts have been running through that mind of yours." He pulled me into his lap and I looked into his eyes. Did I want to tell him that?

I thought about my new family and the fact that they were very moral and I wondered if that was the right path for me.

He looked at me and his eyes were heavy. "You don't have to tell me."

I smiled. "I guess I am having a moral dilemma. I've never had one of those before but, I am having one now. My family, they are incredibly good. To the core. None of them ever had sex before they were married. At least the ones that I know about. I have my doubts about Emmett and Rose but, pretty much everyone else. They waited."

"Are you afraid that if you tell me, we will have to act on it?" His fingers traced the lines of my face. I felt my eyes rolling back in my head.

"Uh huh, I already want to. I already know how great it will be." I sighed. I heard his laugh.

"Why are you so certain?"

I smiled. "I just know. Don't you feel it? Can't you feel that, that whatever this is deep in your soul. I…I…Love you." There I said it. I had never said that about a man in my life that wasn't family.

His eyes glowed. "I am in love with you as well."

I felt my heart burst into a new staccato rhythm. He smiled. "I really like that."

I laughed. "Me too."

"As for your family and their morals I don't know. I care for you a great deal I love you very much and it seems to get stronger every moment I'm with you. I have never felt this way before. Not even with my wife did I feel this connection. You are a part of me. I can feel it. Between us is this deep connection and I know that making love to you will only make it stronger. But, I don't want to…I am not sure what I am trying to say. I want you, there is no doubt about that but, I want you to be safe and I want you to be mine. All mine and no one else's. And, we will have to consider what you want for your life. I am immortal. And, I would love to have you with me forever.

"But, that is a decision you must come to on your own. Our life is good and it seems easy when you are my age but, it isn't always. Just like right now. You would not be in danger if not for your involvement with me and the rest of your family. We are dangerous.

"I will agree to any decision you make. If you want to be human and live a long life with me then that is what we will do. But, I don't want to make any decisions right now. I just want to get you safe. The rest can wait. So maybe you are right and we should keep our imaginings to ourselves." He kissed the top of my head.

I smiled. "I am imagining kissing you. That is a need I am having right now."

He growled and pulled my face to his. When I was dizzy and completely boneless he let me go. "Satisfied."

I laughed. "Not really but, it will have to do." He groaned but, he laughed too.

"We are going to cause each other a great deal of suffering. I can see it now." I touched his face and smiled.

I knew it was going to be very tough. "I'll try very hard to be good."

He grinned. "I hope not, where's the fun in that."

We laughed and talked then I worked on my history paper and he watched the news. He made a few phone calls. After about two hours with my paper I was getting a headache from staring at the screen. I stood and walked into the living room and stretched. He looked at me his eyes lost their focus for a second. I raised a brow. This was going to be fun.

We went downstairs and everyone ate lunch or watched someone else eat.

After three weeks there was no sign of Gideon and everyone was getting wound a little too tight. My family, the part that hunted went to go hunting in groups.

The more traditional vampires went to Rome to do what they did. Marcus and I woke that morning and his eyes were obsidian. I smiled at him. "You are thirsty, no matter how old you are you still need to drink." I pursed my lips.

He smiled. "Yes dear." I was in his arms and we were standing in front of the window. The sun was shining today. He was throwing rainbows. I traced the lines of his eyebrows and then I leaned up on my toes and kissed his lips we had come to an agreement about not doing to much more than light kissing most of the time. Both of us wanted more and we were really causing each other pain.

I looked outside and watched the people milling around it was Saturday and there was a small market going on down there. I smiled wistfully at the booths. He laughed quietly.

"What?" I looked at him and smiled, distractedly, my mind was still on the piazza.

"Why don't you go? It is the middle of the day. I think we are safe from a vampire at this time of the day. You can take Nessie with you and then be doubly safe." I grinned.

"Are you sure, you're stuck in here."

"You don't have to be. You have been stuck in here for weeks. Go and have a good time. I will drink while you are gone." I smiled

"You know it doesn't bother me to watch you drink blood. You put it in a cup for crying out loud I can't even tell." He looked abashed.

"I know but, I would rather just get it over with and as controlled as I am, I would rather your sweet scent not be in my nose when I am drinking that bagged garbage. You smell a lot better." I grinned.

"In that case maybe your right." He smiled gratefully and kissed me lightly.

I turned to leave and he swatted me on the behind. I yipped and looked at him shocked. He grinned wickedly. Oh Lord. I ran to the door and Felix met me and took me down stairs. I felt weird having a guard with me at all times but, I certainly wasn't going to throw a fit about it.

We got to the rooms where my family was staying and Nessie was coming out of hers and Jake's room. "Alice said you would like to go shopping. I am dying to get out of here too." I smiled we ran to main doors. We waved at Jasper he had arrived with Alec last night. They had been in Egypt settling the last of the treaty there. They had finally come to an agreement with the vampires there.

We walked through the Piazza and I reveled in the sun on my face. It felt so nice. We stopped at the fountain for a couple minutes. I dropped a guinea in the water and made a wish. She did too. She was hoping she and Jake were pregnant again. She was late so she had her fingers crossed. She was hoping for a daughter. As we talked I did think about that. I really wanted children. Honestly I didn't know if it was possible. I had been hurt a couple of times really hurt but, I would like to try. I knew it was possible. Or the beautiful woman next to me wouldn't be here.

We walked through the booths of beautiful fabrics and jewelry. I found a beautiful ring that had a big Star Safire in it. It was a men's ring I got it for Marcus. I also found a beautiful golden scarf that had a Phoenix bird embroidered on it. Nessie found little gifts for everyone. I did too. A silver pen for Elias the man engraved his name in it. For my sister I got a beautiful necklace that had a tiny heart on it. In the middle of the heart was a diamond. I smiled when I saw it.

We made our purchases and were slowly headed back we bought some stale bread for the pigeons and we sat and fed them.

As the sun began to set we decided it was time to get back to the castle. We walked back and talked. Nessie looked at me at one point. "Have you thought about what you want to do?"

"I'm not sure yet." I told her honestly. "I love Marcus and I certainly want to be with him. But, becoming a vampire is something I had not really considered. I want children and a family. I was thinking about that earlier."

"That is something to think about." She smiled knowingly. "I am here so it is possible, but, it is a one shot deal and it is very dangerous. You should talk to Bella before you do that. And Marcus needs to know how hard it is. Unless you think it would stop him. Then maybe you should keep it to yourself."

I guess we were intent on our conversation. I know we should have been more careful but, we really weren't worried the sun was shining brightly. A second too late Nessie noticed the danger. Stone arms crushed me breaking a rib. "You should have stayed in your castle Princess." I felt the scream rip out of my throat.

Nessie crouched her teeth bared a hiss passing her pretty lips. "Let her go."

"Not likely little half-breed and unless you want her in pieces right here, you will back away. We both know that I would happily kill her in front of you." This was said with a happy chuckle.

I had, had the chance to pull myself together. "You won't get away. They will find you."

He pulled my head back roughly so he could laugh in my face. "They will be too late. So what do you care."

I saw the cloak covering his face only the ruby of his eyes told of what he was. He let my head go and I looked back at Nessie she didn't know what to do. She wanted to attack but, there was no point. I shook my head. "Just go back and tell them what happened. You'll save me I know it." I lied.

She backed away. "You are bringing the universe down on your head you fool. She belongs to Marcus surely you realize how stupid this is."

He snarled. "I will see them coming just like always and I will get away you idiot girl now run along and do what she says. Tell Marcus I have his woman. I'd like to know that he is suffering." She snarled one last time and then went to get help. She only made it a few steps before she turned shock on her face.

I heard it as did Gideon. He spun around so fast everything was a blur. Not two feet away was a very thin but, very angry Sandy colored wolf the size of a horse stood his teeth bared. Ears pinned on his head. Amid the screaming and running people of the town we heard the snarling. I looked at Seth in horror, saliva dripping from his razor canines.

Gideon held me in front of him like a shield. "What the hell are you?"

I smiled and watched Nessie sneak up beside him. "Give me the girl, Gideon. You can't fight him with her in your arms. He won't hesitate. Not even for her. He wants you dead because you killed his daughters."

Understanding dawned in his eyes. "The twins."

Seth lowered his body crouching for a spring. Nessie came one step closer. I watched Seth's muscles bunch his eyes were insane. Nessie was right he would go through me if he had to he was crazed.

The wolf leaped and in a moment of time everything looked like slow motion. I watched Seth flying right at us his jaws gaping. Nessie was moving toward us, low and fast. Gideon was bracing for attack His stance widening placing me in between him and the danger. All at once I felt myself ripped from his arms another rib and I think my arm broken. We hit the ground and rolled. I was safe in Nessie's arms and I could care less about the pain in my chest or my arms. Nessie was on her feet and we were turned facing the two foes. Lyle was running towards us as was Jake and the rest of the wolves in human form and Elias. Elizabeth and Kazani brought up the rear. The sun was still too high for the rest of them. But, I thought I could make out a group at the entrance to the alley next to the fortress. One cloaked figure started across the Piazza at a quick pace behind all the others. Even with the cloak I knew who it was. He saw me and I could feel his concern.

I looked back to the fight and they were circling each other. The piazza was empty. I knew people were watching though this was not good. This was exposure.

The two combatants were circling. Gideon had been knocked down but, he seemed unharmed. The sun would set within the next ten minutes. It was almost behind the wall.

I watched in terror. I had never seen anything like this it was almost beautiful. They were so graceful. The beautiful wolf; light on his feet; and the vampire, the ultimate predator in a fight to the death. I felt Marcus come up behind us. Nessie handed me to Marcus lightly. "I think her arm is broken and I heard the crunch when her ribs snapped but, she is going to be fine."

Marcus nodded and turned to take me back to the castle. "No." I cried.

"Please I'm fine it doesn't hurt I need to see this. Please Marcus." He looked in my eyes and sighed. He turned and held me close.

No one tried to interfere. It was almost ritualistic. Seth was getting his justice. I think he would have killed anyone in the way really. I watched as they would strike and the back away. Gideon took his hand and clawed at Seth's face the flesh separating bone showing, Seth never made a sound. He leaped and took a chunk out of Gideon's side.

As the sun finally set and fell over the western wall Gideon ripped off the cloak and threw it at Seth. I wasn't really sure why he had left it on. I guess he was just so used to keeping the secret. But, after this I didn't see why it would matter. Now the square started filling up with people. The Volturi guard went around and made all the humans leave. The one's hiding and watching from windows.

I didn't know how they intended to explain all this but, I was too caught up in the battle to worry.

Seth was getting impatient he wanted this over. He leaped at Gideon and smashed him to the ground. I heard his leg snap but, he slashed Gideon's face and ripped his arm off.

It was really strange to watch. And the sound was like steel being ripped apart I felt my nerves twitch with it.

Seth held his left front leg up but, still circled. Gideon was scared now. He tried to escape but, that wasn't going to happen. He turned and everywhere he looked there was an enemy.

"You can't kill me he screamed. No one can. I'll come back."

Felix smiled at him. "Not this time."

Seth took the advantage he attacked and all I could see was a blur of activity. Brown and white rolling around snarling and, snapping bones crunching and, diamond hard flesh being ripped apart.

Then they were still. Blood started pooling around the Sandy pile of fur. You couldn't see any part of the vampire.

Seth's breathing was coming in short gasps. He rolled off what was left of Gideon. He was in four pieces. His head and body had been parted from each other. His other arm hung by a string but, was impaled through Seth, right through his heart.

I heard Leah scream for her brother and she rushed to his side. Seth's great body took two more ragged breaths and was still. I watched and the tears started to fall. The great wolf was gone but, he had his justice.

His daughters could rest and he would be with them. The bodies were removed and Marcus carried me inside. After Carlisle patched me up and put my arm in a cast. I insisted that I wanted to be there. We stood in the field of wheat and watched Gideon burn. The smell was like heavy incense. Next to him a funeral pyre was built for our friend and he was burned as well. Leah silently grieving her brother, unlike the stories, the wolves didn't change form when they died. His huge body slowly disappeared in the flames as the last of the two enemies were engulfed I either passed out or fell asleep from the exhaustion.

I woke up much later in the dark. I had been dreaming of Gideon. His hands…I woke up with a jolt. "Shhh. Your fine Love, we're in bed and you are just fine." I felt his hand brush my face. I lay back regretting sitting up so quickly. I groaned as I tried to be careful.

"Are you all right?" He sounded panicky.

"I'm okay just really, sore. I will be fine in a couple days." He laughed.

"You are a stubborn girl, and I love you." He kept touching me afraid to hurt me by pulling me close. I think he would have so I stayed still. His palm cupped my cheek. I wished I could see him. It was so dark I couldn't see anything. I turned into his hand and kissed his palm.

He sighed. "I have never felt so helpless in all my life as I did today. There was nothing I could do. I ran when I found out what was going on. But, the sun was blazing in the sky. I never thought he would be so bold."

I remembered it and shivered. Then I thought of Seth and I felt the tears I couldn't hold back. "What will you do about explaining this?"

He wiped my tears. "We will think of something."

"Has anyone told Angela we have to tell her?" He sighed heavily.

"Angela, took her own life early this morning. Seth had just found out. I am sorry. I know you liked them both. I did not know them well but, Seth was a good man. Felix is beside himself. He cared for them greatly. He will be mourning a long time." I really cried then, the whole family gone all because of that monster.

He held me until the tears finally stopped. The sun was rising over the horizon. I hurt everywhere and I had a headache from crying all night. I must have passed out again. This time when I awoke I was alone. I tried to get up but, I wasn't doing well at all. I staggered to the bathroom. Once in the door I looked in the mirror. I was covered in bruises. Ugh. I looked horrible.

I was in soft pajamas I lifted the shirt enough to see my ribs wrapped up tight. I took a deep breath and felt the burn. I'd had broken ribs before so that wasn't new. I looked at my arm that was new. I hadn't broken an arm before. My shoulder must have been wrenched too. I could feel it there too.

"You should not be out of bed." Marcus walked up behind me a frown on his handsome face. I smiled weakly.

"I had to go to the bathroom. It was a must and I'll just get all stiff if I let myself lay around. I know what I'm doing." He frowned, deeper.

"You act as if you've been hurt before like this. Is that true?" Now I frowned.

"That's not important." I didn't want him knowing this kind of stuff.

His face was a sculpture set in stone. "When?"

"When I was thirteen. It's not important. It was a long time ago. Please just let it go." I pleaded.

He saw it was upsetting me and his brow furrowed. "I will do as you wish but, I want to know what happened to you."

I turned away from the mirror. "No you don't. You don't want to know that. It happened and it's over. I love you and I won't do that to you."

He touched my face lightly. "I want to help you."

"You have you saved me. You have given me something that is so important you have no idea." I leaned up on my toes and kissed his cheek. I knew he wouldn't kiss me for real while I was all broken like this.

"What have I given you?"

"Love, I never had that not like this. Now it's mine just like you are all mine." I grinned and he smiled in spite of himself.

"All right, you win for now." I sighed. He wouldn't let it go. He had asked questions before. Some day I would tell him but, it would be when we were so happy that there was no way it could ruin it.

My convalescence didn't take all that long. Six weeks after the day I got to have my cast off and I was free. It had driven me crazy but, Marcus refused to do anything but barely kiss me little pecks here and there. I was nearly bouncing as Carlisle took the cast off. When it was off I rubbed my arm and he smiled.

"You'll be fine. It healed well." I nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and hugged him. "You'll be heading back to England today won't you?" He nodded

"I'll miss you." He laughed and we walked out I said good bye to everyone else. It took a few hours and I tried to keep my impatience hidden I really would miss everyone. The Wolves and my sister and her part of the family had left already. Marcus and I would be headed back to California in a few days.

I wanted to talk to Bella before she left. I found her telling Aro good bye. "Bella can I talk to you a minute?"

She smiled a little warily hearing my thoughts. "Of course Missy. Let's go sit over there." We walked to the end of the hall and sat on a soft bench. I wondered if Edward should be here for this. He was there too.

She gave me a sly smile. "He wouldn't stay away."

I followed her gaze and saw him walking over with a frown on his face. Uh oh. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. "It's better than not knowing."

He scowled.

I sighed. "I know that's why I'm asking." I tried to convey my worry. I really didn't feel like being lectured.

His face let up and Bella took his hand. She was looking at him a pleading look in her eyes. He sighed heavily. I was always fascinated with their silent conversations.

"Okay well what do you want to know. Other than how to kill yourself." I rolled my eyes. This was what I didn't want. Maybe this was not the way to go about this.

Bella patted my knee and glared at her husband. "No dear we really want you to know. And, if my husband could stop being such a bully he would be able to talk to you without being nasty."

Now he rolled his eyes. "I remember what I went through. What it did to you."

"Yes well a lot of that was because we didn't know what was going on. If we had known we could have been more prepared. And, don't you dare try to act like it wasn't worth it. Our daughter and our entire family has come from that miracle." Bella looked him in the eye. His face was stone for a minute then it softened.

"Yes, I know. I know. Okay Melissa this is something you really need to think about. It is dangerous and you will not be able to survive human. The pain is horrible. You would have to fight every moment. Of course you will be better informed. But, you need to discuss this with Marcus. Do not try to be sly. He will already know that it's possible and if you try what your thinking I will not hesitate to tell him myself. I wouldn't put another husband through that nightmare without prior knowledge of the consequences." Edward was authoritative and I knew he would do it.

"I wouldn't really have done that. It was just a thought. I can't help it."

Bella smiled. "We will tell you all the things we did wrong and that should help. Then you can both make up your minds for yourselves what you want to do." So for the next hour they told me what had happened when she had been pregnant. How long and how quickly she found out. That I would have to drink blood because the baby would want it. That it would be really strong and but it would be smart and you could talk to it." After they were done they hugged me and Edward warned me one more time about telling on me. I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't do anything without discussing it with Marcus. Fine.

After they left it was time to find Marcus. I had found my packages from the day of the bazaar and I hadn't given him his ring. I found him in the tower with his brothers. I just wandered in. I didn't need a guard anymore the threat was over.

I stood at the doorway not wanting to intrude. Aro smiled "Come child, come in. We were just discussing your health ah no cast, is it all better."

I smiled "Yes thank you." without even thinking I took his hand. Crap. His eyes lit up.

"Oh my, isn't that interesting." He still held my hand.

_Aro please I haven't even talked to him about it yet. He doesn't know anything please don't be you for just once and let me tell him._

"Yes of course. I wouldn't do that." He smiled and patted my cheek.

"My wife and I were just about to leave we need to head back to America. I am so glad you are okay."

I smiled at him and Caius who pulled me in for a hug. "You take care of yourself." He shook his head and scowled at his brother. "Very fragile."

Marcus sighed, keeping silent. They left companionably chattering to each other. The door shut with a thud. Marcus looked at me. "All better."

I nodded and my heart started to race before he even moved. He grinned. "What has you so excited?"

"Nothing." I was a little breathless. He took a step towards me his eyes sparking fire.

"Nothing, hmmm." He was inches from me. He stopped and looked down at me. He leaned in and his nose trailed up my neck as he took a deep breath. "Lovely." I shivered. He placed a tiny kiss on my jaw then my cheek, the corner of my mouth. I stayed frozen. He hadn't really kissed me in so long. My eyes slipped shut as his cool sweet breath washed over my face. His lips met mine lightly then a little more firmly. I felt his arms around me and then the wind and suddenly I felt the stone of the wall behind me. He had moved at least twenty feet in an instant. I gasped as his body pressed mine into the wall. He had never done this before. He picked me up and pulled my legs around his waist. His body pinned me to the wall.

He growled low in his throat and his razor sharp teeth grazed my throat. Oh Lord I was going to die. The pleasure of that little touch was enough to make me loose consciousness. I felt his tongue on my skin and I whimpered. I felt his laugh.

His lips came back to mine and he devoured my mouth. I was so incredibly aroused it was frightening. I was panting and gasping and he hadn't even moved his hands. They were still right where he put them on my jean clad thighs holding my legs around his middle. My hands had not been so idle. I had unbuttoned his shirt and was feeling the smoothness of his granite chest. He was the most tantalizing thing that had ever been in my life. I would never have enough.

We stayed in that embrace until we were both so impassioned that we were ready to do something that we hadn't meant to do. He abruptly set me one my feet and slipped away. I was using the wall to stand. Leaning against it. "I want you. Right now. More than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I want you Marcus."

I looked at him and he was standing as still as a statue. I stayed where I was I knew he needed a moment. We were silent.

When he moved it was to walk forward and hold out his hand. I took it gladly and we walked to his room. We went inside and I waited tense not know what was going to happen now. We were at some kind of precipice and we either needed to step away or we needed to jump. I didn't want to make the decision by myself.

He closed the door and walked to where I stood. My back to him. I felt his body close behind mine and I shuddered hard. His breath was at my ear. "Come and sit down. We need to talk." I nodded and moved forward my feet felt heavy. I wasn't sure about this discussion. I had never really talked like this before with anyone but, him.

I sat down and he sat looking at me sideways on the couch. "Melissa I love you, every moment more and more. I want you so much that I am having trouble controlling myself. I almost took you downstairs against that wall. I want to this the right way. You must choose what you want to do. I don't want to push you. Choose to wait but, if so you must not tempt me. I will not be able to stop." I looked at him and thought about that. He wanted me to choose whether I wanted to be with him or not. He wanted me to choose to be a vampire or not.

I looked at him. "I want to be with you. I have no doubts." He smiled. "I sense a but, coming."

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He was quiet and thoughtful. I took a deep breath. "I was wondering about a family."

He raised a brow. "Who's family?"

"Ours. Yours and mine." He was still for a few minutes. Mulling that over. I watched as it clicked.

"You mean a baby with me. Like Edward and Bella's child." I nodded.

He frowned. "Aro told me of the memories. Edward had of that. It was horrible. She almost starved to death and she almost died. If Edward had not been diligent she would not have survived. You want me to let you do that willingly, knowing the cost." I was quiet I knew this was something he would have to decide. I couldn't make him and I wouldn't beg.

He was silent for a very long time. "Before I even make a decision you must do something for me."

"Anything. You know that." He raised a brow. "Tell me what happened to you. Tell me why?" I felt the blood drain from my face. Anything but, that. No I didn't want him to know all the awful things. The deplorable things I had to do. That had happened to me.

"I…I can't." He frowned.

"If you want me to answer you, you will." I sighed. I was quiet and he waited patiently.

I sighed. "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you will…send me away when you know." He snarled and pulled me into his arms.

"I will never do that. You have to trust me enough to tell me this." I did I thought I did. I looked into his beautiful eyes. I saw the love there. Would it be there. I remembered my gift.

I pulled out of his arms and his face looked pained. "I just want to get you your present. I bought it _that day_ and I never got to give it to you." He let me up but, he looked suspicious. I ran and grabbed the package. I had wrapped the ring in the scarf so I just handed him the scarf. "It's inside." He unfolded the scarf carefully and the ring fell into his hand. He picked it up and looked at the Safire in it. I curled back up into his lap. He took the scarf and pulled it around my shoulders and pulled me close. "It is beautiful. It is the same color as your eyes." He put it on his right hand. It fit perfectly. I took his hand and turned the stone looking at it. I had to trust him. I wanted to be his wife forever. To have his child I had to trust him. I sighed touching the ring.

"When I was thirteen my mother took me with her to her dealer's house. I was very petite for my age. A tiny thing, my hair was all the way down to my waist. I had straight A's in all my classes. I was a good girl. She pushed me into a dark room. As she left I heard her say to someone. 'When you're done make sure she's still breathing.' I didn't know what was going on. The door closed and I heard the lock turn. I heard a noise. It was so dark. I couldn't see anything. Then I felt this hand…."I took a minute. He was very still and quiet but, his hand traced my fingers and he pulled them to his lips and kissed them. "It was in my hair. He jerked me off my feet and pulled me up against his body. I screamed. He slapped me so hard I tasted blood. Then he mashed his mouth on mine and his breath made me almost throw up. He tore my shirt ripping it off. Then my shorts and my panties.

He smashed me onto this filthy mattress that was on the floor I could smell blood and I don't know what else. His hands were all over me. Then he raped me every way he could think of. When he was done. He kicked me so hard he broke my ribs. He laughed. He had even bitten me, everywhere. I was covered in bite marks. I was bleeding from everywhere. When I got home my sister nursed me and wrapped my ribs. About three months later I had a miscarriage. I almost died.

After that I started to skip school. I started wearing skimpy clothes and sleeping around. I slept with them and then wouldn't speak to them again. I don't know why. Maybe it was some kind of revenge. Or maybe punishment for not being good enough. I don't know." He wiped at my eyes. I didn't even realize I had started crying. I was afraid to look at him. He was still holding me but, I didn't know if he could love me knowing what I had been. He put one finger under my chin and made me look in his eyes. I looked and saw love and understanding and cold fury.

"I love you, with all that I am I love you. I will love you as long as I am on this earth. Nothing could change that but, right now I am so angry that I want someone to kill. Who did this?" The last was said through clenched teeth.

I sighed. "It doesn't matter he's already dead. He got in a shoot out with the wrong thugs and they won."

"Well at least that's something." He sighed relaxing a little. "It doesn't sound like a fitting punishment but, at least he will not hurt anyone else."

"No he won't do that." I was surprised how calm my voice was. I had never told anyone about that. Except for Edward finding out. No one had ever known.

He looked at me and then his lips were on mine and this kiss wasn't hurried or intense but, sweet and comforting. I sighed and let him pull me closer. It felt like all the tension and fear was gone. He knew my deepest darkest secret and he still wanted me. When he pulled away. He was smiling. "Thank you. For trusting me." I smiled to. "Now I must answer your question. I must tell you this is a lot to ask of me. If not for the suffering you will endure I would not hesitate. The idea of you carrying my child is wonderful. The idea of me watching you writhe in agonizing pain and coming near death is horrifying."

I shook my head. "It wouldn't have to be that way. They didn't know what was going on. They didn't feed the baby or Bella properly. So she almost starved they didn't know that the baby would hear them. That they could tell her to be careful. And then she made the mistake of bending over and the placenta separated. They told me all the things they did wrong so we wouldn't make the same mistakes."

He smiled. "You did your research then." I nodded. He was still again looking at me for a long time. Then he sighed "We can try but, you have to give me something in return." I sighed.

"I already told you my darkest moment. What else do you want?"

He smiled. "Marry me. Be my wife before we make love."

I grinned. "I thought you wanted something hard. I already wanted to do that. Well I'll marry you but, if you don't want to do it quickly that other part may be hard to handle. I am really having a hard time. I'm not very patient and I have wanted you for a very long time."

He jumped up with me in his arms. "How about now?" I looked at him and blinked.

"Now?"

"Yes right now?"

"Okay I guess so. My sister's gonna' be pissed though." I shook my head. He laughed.

"Maybe not." He took a box out of his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and sucked in a breath. That was the biggest diamond I had ever seen. He took the monolith and slid it onto my finger. He grinned at it and me and then kissed my forehead. He handed me another box. This one was big. I opened it. There was a dress inside. I looked at it and my brows furrowed. I heard his soft laughter. I looked up but, he was gone. I heard his words as he left "Put it on and come down stairs."

Ch 8

I stared after him in wonder. I put the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror. Wow. It was really beautiful. It was white which was a joke but, a nice gesture. The neckline was high and lace ran down the arms. The skirt was sweeping but, not too much. I sighed. I guess I was about to get married. I pulled my hair up and put some pins in it. I wasn't much for fussing over stuff. I never let anyone touch my hair. Except Marcus no one had touched my hair in years. Alice had put highlights in it once and it had been every thing I could do to hold still.

After I thought I was presentable I got up and walked in the living room where a pair of white satin slippers waited. Where had those come from. I just shook my head and put them on. Then I went to the door and walked out. The hall was silent. The elevator empty.

When I got downstairs all was silent there too. I followed my nose. I wasn't a vampire but, I knew his scent. I walked into the banquet hall and it was dark. "Marcus?" The lights flashed on and the room was packed.

"Surprise." My family was there and everyone that was suppose to be gone. I felt my brow furrow but, then one tiny annoying face stood out with her golden eyes shining Alice was beaming at me. Of course. Then I grinned. At least my life would never be dull.

We were married in Alice fashion. And, being part of the Volturi we had to endure gifts from all the council members and I had to dance with every person there practically. It was very late or very early when he finally carried me into our room. I looked up at him and grinned. "I've been in here before I don't really thing you have to carry me over the threshold. He looked at me very solemnly.

"Never as my wife." I laughed and he grinned. My feet were swollen and hurting. I sighed happily. He carried straight to the bathroom. He started a bath for me. I was sitting on the counter where he had put me. He turned from the bath and smiled at me. My husband. He was mine forever. I felt the joy fill me up. He walked to me and I thought he was going to kiss me but he knelt in front of me and I looked at him quizzically. He gently pulled one of my slippers free and began kneading my foot. I moaned. That was really nice. He did the same with the other one placing a kiss on the top of each foot when he was done that tickled and I giggled.

He turned and walked to shut the bath off. He came over and took my hands pulling me off the counter and onto my feet. He kissed both hands and then my hair. "Take your bath, I'll be waiting."

I smiled as the door slipped shut. He knew that I would want this without having to ask. He just knew. I took a minute to revel in the fact that he was all mine forever. I crawled into the bath and soaked my tired muscles. I wasn't nervous. Not yet anyway. I just felt happy truly happy.

When I was all wrinkled I got out and just pulled on a robe tying it loosely. I didn't plan to be wearing it long. I walked out and He was on the couch. This time he was watching a movie. An old Cary Grant movie. A love story. I smiled and walked up behind him as I had done many times before. I put my arms around his neck and let them dangle down on his chest resting my chin on his head. He smelled so good. I took a deep breath. He laughed. "You smell good too." I grinned.

I leaned back as he stood up. He walked around the couch his tall frame moving like a cat. He picked me up gently and I laid my head against his neck kissing him. His shirt was already unbuttoned his slacks loose. He set me on my feet in front of the bed. His eyes were a deep crimson and they were filled with love and passion. I felt a smile pulling at my lips. "I love you."

His hands touched my shoulders. "And, I love you." I reached up and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. His arms fell from me for a moment so it could fall to the floor. Then his hands moved to my waist and he untied the robe and let it fall open. "You are so beautiful."

I felt beautiful. "So are you." I touched his chest and then placed a kiss over his silent heart. He laughed at that. His hands were on my waist and he pulled me closer till I touched him. Then his hands were in my hair and he was kissing me. Tasting me and I was tasting him. I wondered for a moment how we could do that. I'd have to ask about that. I didn't worry about it long. I was lost. I felt the robe slide off my shoulders. I sighed as his fingers caressed me. His touch was tender and reverent like I really was rare and special as he had once told me. It was also intoxicating. I wanted more. I put my hands on his waist and started to take his pants off. He stopped me. He pulled my hands up and slid them around his neck. I frowned for a moment but, he just smiled. He pulled me up into his arms. I wondered why I wasn't cold. But, then for the first time I realized the fire blazing behind us I had really been distracted. It was really warm in here. If not for him I would have been sweating.

He picked me up and set me on the bed. He stood up and looked at me. He followed the line of my body and I felt like he was memorizing me one inch at a time. I felt my heart take off and I know I started to blush.

He took off his pants and I looked at him. He was beautiful perfect. I had always known he would be. I smiled and he came to me. He lay on the bed and pulled me close. His lips found mine and we kissed until I needed to breath. I gasped. His mouth moved down my body setting me on fire. Oh this was so good. He took his time and I was frantic. I needed him and he was torturing me in the most wonderful ways I cried out and begged. He finally moved back up kissing all the way. I writhed and moaned. He found my lips and kissed me with such intensity that I had trouble remembering my name. Then all at once he was inside me and I was frozen for one moment the way I felt can't even be described like this was the first time. It felt like I had never been touched until he touched me. It had been like this with everything else.

He kissed me and started to move slowly. He moaned and whispered my name. He told me I was beautiful and perfect and that I was his. Only his.

It felt like I was going to die. I felt the tension building inside me. Tighter and tighter I wound until I screamed and my release was so powerful I must have fainted. I woke and he was kissing my face and my eyes and my nose. "Are you back Love." He was still inside me. I could feel him and it was almost enough to faint again.

I grinned sheepishly. "I think I fainted." He laughed softly and kissed my ear.

"Yes, I noticed. It was a little disconcerting."

"Sorry. It was just so amazing and I felt so…much that I guess I got overwhelmed." His lips nipped at my ear and I shivered.

A growl rumbled in his chest. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I wish I hadn't blacked out."

"Me too. Try to remember to breath next time." His mouth was soft against mine and his tongue traced my lips I sighed and he took advantage when he pulled his mouth away I gasped and asked him the question I had thought of earlier.

"How can you do that. Shouldn't the venom hurt me?" He frowned than laughed.

"I don't have venom in my mouth all the time only when I am ready to hunt or drink. When I am thirsty." I nodded that made sense. He smiled and his head moved down and I gasped as he started his roaming again. This man was trying to kill me. And, I was going to die very happy. He started to move again and I didn't pass out this time we both cried out at the same time. He pulled me close and rasped my name. We lay there and I drifted. My boneless body sated and warm. He pulled the covers over us so I wouldn't get cold but, I could still be in his arms.

He woke me up several times in the night in various shocking and wonderful ways. I found out that I really liked it when he kissed my spine.

When the sun started shining in the window we were smiling and both feeling like the whole world was ours.

We didn't leave the room much. They brought me food and put it outside the door. Our lives were a constant state of bliss. After a few months I had managed to pass my freshman year of college the last five months of it on the internet. We were free and decided we would travel. I had never seen much of the world so we went all over the place. He had a yacht so we just went where ever we felt like going.

I saw places like Monterey and Morocco my time of the month came over and over I figured I was too messed up inside to conceive. I was ready to just tell him to change me and get it over with.

I woke up one morning and he wasn't with me. We kept the room really warm to make it easier and I woke up sweating.

I was wandering the boat and looking for him he had been gone for a couple of hours I knew for sure. I found one of the deck hands a man named Andrew. We had been traveling for months so I knew the small crew. "Andrew where is my husband, he seems to have wandered off while I was sleeping."

Andrew grinned. "Yes Madame he is in the cargo area playing with Sylvia." I raised a brow. He just grinned and pointed down at the cargo door.

I knew the entire crew and I didn't know a Sylvia. For a second I almost got jealous but, no my husband was better than that. I frowned at Andrew but, he just nodded to the lower deck.

I followed the stairs and opened the door. Music hit me as soon as the door came open. It astounded me that he listened to modern music. I don't know I guess I expected him to be a classical man and, he liked classical in fact I hadn't found a music he didn't like so far. Right now it was industrial rock a band out of Russia I liked as well. I listened as the music got louder the farther I went it also got hotter. It was sweltering in here. Of course he wouldn't notice.

I turned a corner and my three thousand year old husband was standing bent over, inside the hood of a car and his behind was moving to the music I almost laughed but, I knew any extra sound would register in his ears. So I just slipped up behind him and as usual he wasn't the least bit surprised that I was there. Stupid super powers, I slid my hands around his waist and he stood as I pulled my self close. He smelled of oil and maybe starter fluid and of course his wonderful sandalwood and sunshine smell he had all the time

I moaned a little. God how did I get this lucky? He turned his head so he could look down at me. "Hello Darling. Get lonely?"

I smiled but, then I looked at the car and frowned. "My husband throwing me over for a car, I assume this is Sylvia." He nodded.

"She is a Nissan Sylvia." Ah that made sense then. I leaned up and kissed his cheek then I backed away and walked around to look at this car that, was enough to keep him occupied for hours. He walked to a sink and washed his oily hands.

It was blue and dark. Very pretty really it wasn't brand new I could tell. I knew a little about cars so I knew that they quit making this model in 2002 they had switched to the Skyline after that. It was sleek looking more like a prowling animal than a car. I liked it. I walked over and glanced under the hood. The first thing I noticed was the brand new Greddy Turbo that had just been installed. I grinned. I felt arms wrap around me and I moved my head to give him better access. His lips touched my neck and then my ear I sighed and pushed into him. His hands moved down to my thighs and his fingers splayed. "So," His velvet voice whispered in my ear. I listened and he had changed the music too. Now it was a song by a band that did mostly techno with a very…well sexual theme. This song was called The Most Beautiful Girl. I smiled. "What do you think of her?"

I looked at her and then I leaned forward pushing myself farther into his body so I could pull the hood down and I turned the clips that locked it when you went at high speeds. I heard his chuckle as I teased him with my body. I was slowly moving back up but, it wasn't fast enough for him. He leaned over me and I felt my breath hitch. I watched one hand splay out next to my head and the other buried in my hair. Gently but, firmly he pulled my head back and stood us both up. He kept pulling on my hair until he could reach my lips.

His tongue delved into my mouth and I moaned again, kissing him just as deeply. As our mouths locked my hands moved back to his sides and then down to his behind. A very nice behind I must say. I pulled him to me. His hands were very busy. I felt my pants unzip and I almost fell down knowing

what he was going to do. When his fingers touched me I whimpered into his mouth. He pulled away from my mouth to trail kisses down my throat and scrape his teeth across my skin.

I gasped and whispered his name. He just kept touching me and then I felt him hard against my spine. Oh Man this was like some kind of fantasy, I had never imagined. He kept up the sweet torment of his fingers but, his other hand moved up my spine slowly coaxing me until my hands were braced against the hood. I could see our reflection in the windshield I looked at his face and he flashed a wicked smile at me.

He was so tall that he could still press his lips to my shoulder as he entered me. I sucked in a breath as his fingers still moved. I was moments away from screaming at the top of my lungs. Of course since the woman on the song was too no one would know. When I broke I arched my back and pushed against him screaming his name.

All the time watching his face in the window, he smiled again and then he was moving and I was moaning again. It felt so good. He pulled my body up suddenly and he turned me around so he could face me. He was looking into my eyes as he picked me up he pushed into me and I pushed against his arms at my back. He buried his hands in my hair and we were moving backwards my back was against the wall behind the car. As he pushed me against the wall the music changed to an intense pounding. I looked in his eyes and they were so impassioned. They looked like they were molten. His hands were buried deeply in my hair but, he wasn't kissing me. He was just looking at me and moving inside me, his powerful thrusts pushing me up on the wall. I felt my eyes closing as I was getting close but, his lips were at my ear. "Open your eyes. I want to see it." I whimpered into his neck as he pulled back and I stared into his eyes. I wanted to see him too. I felt us both tensing. My hands moved to his face and I watched as his climax rolled through him and into me and then I broke and my head slammed back against the wall. "Marcus." I yelled.

"Melissa." His voice was husky and dark. His lips found mine and gently he kissed me. We stayed like that for a while. Then he slowly pulled

away from me and he looked at me. "You're so beautiful. Just like this. Your eyes heavy your hair tangled, lips trembling. Melissa I don't deserve you." I stayed there for a few minutes. I felt like my bones were made of mush.

He walked to the car and picked up my pants. He brought them to me and smiled. I took them and put them on. I stood up and he pulled me close. He was kissing my hair. I snuggled into his chest. "I love you Marcus. I would love you even if you weren't so incredible but, it sure is nice."

I felt his laughter. "You never told me what you thought of my car."

"I like her. I like her new turbo too."

He growled and hugged me closer. "Now I know you're the perfect woman. I must have done something right over all these years to have been given you. Intelligent, beautiful, passionate and, she knows cars. I am in heaven."

I laughed at him. I looked in his eyes. "Marcus, I am so happy. But, I can't help but, worry. All these months and I haven't gotten pregnant. I don't think we will. I'm too messed up inside. I'm sorry."

He pulled my face up so he could look in my eyes. "Melissa, I do not feel like I am missing out on anything. If you wish to have a family you can have one. There are children everywhere that need a family to love them. I am not sad. I would have loved to have had a child with you but, I was terrified of what it would do to you. So I can't lie that I am not a little relieved. I was so scared. I can't loose you Love. I will not live in a world without you."

I smiled but, I was still a little sad. I had really wanted a baby with him. He was right though. There were children out there that needed love and caring. I sighed. "You're right. But, if I am not going to get pregnant then I guess there's no reason to wait to change me. I don't want to get too old." He laughed.

"You still have a couple of years dear. I was turned at twenty four. So you are still younger for a couple more years." He kissed my lips. "We could try a little longer Love. You shouldn't give up so soon. And, I am really enjoying the effort." I raised a brow.

We docked in Sydney and I was ready to be on dry land. The first night we went to the Sydney Opera house. It was fabulous. I loved it. Getting dressed up like that was so much fun when I was with Marcus. "I feel like royalty. This is so much. Fun."

Marcus smiled politely at someone and nodded. Then he leaned down and whispered. "You are royalty my dear." I blanched I hadn't really thought of that. I mean I guess I knew but, I hadn't really dwelled on it."

"Smile my dear. Whether you realize it or not you are the perfect princess. You are poised and beautiful. Just relax." I did and I enjoyed the music. It was Madame Butterfly. It was really neat.

Afterward we went to the hotel and he made me dinner. I wondered how he could know how to cook since he didn't eat but, he started a steak and then went to undress. I looked at the steak and it was bleeding all over the skillet and for some reason that really appealed to me when he got back into the room I was halfway through the thing.

He frowned. "You usually like your steak a little past raw my dear what changed your mind."

I looked at the bloody thing. "I don't know it just smelled really great so I started eating it."

I woke up the next morning sick as a dog. I puked and puked and then I was starving. I wanted meat. I ate another whole steak all by myself.

One morning I had dropped his cup of blood and it broke, I started to cry. "I'm really sorry." He looked panicked all the sudden.

"Honey it's all right. Really. I'm not that thirsty anyway. Please don't cry." I couldn't help it I just kept squalling. It was awful.

I went to bed feeling horrible. I woke up feeling worse. It was dawn and I leaped up I smelled he had a cup of blood in his hands as he was reading the paper. I ran past him to the bathroom and threw up.

I walked out and sat down sallow and weak. He frowned. "You are sick."

"I'm not sick." I protested.

"You are going to the doctor."

"Elias will be here this morning he can look at me. I don't want to go to a doctor." I complained. Elias and Melissa were coming to Australia to have a honeymoon they had been too busy to take one at the time of there wedding.

"All right but, he is looking at you as soon as he walks in the door." I nodded to weak to argue. He frowned and carried me to the couch where I must have fallen asleep. I woke up to Elias patting me.

"Wake up sis. You've been asleep for hours. Marcus says you don't feel good." I pried an eye open.

"I'm tired and I threw up." I closed the eye.

"Wake sleepy we need to check you out." I groaned and pulled myself up.

"Fine." After that he poked and prodded and then left for a while. When he came back he was smiling.

Marcus frowned at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." He just grinned. My sister was holding my hand. I hated everyone fussing like this it was really awful. I was afraid I was going to cry again for no reason.

"She is sick I tell you." Marcus was pacing.

"She is not sick. She is pregnant." He froze and so did I.

"Pregnant." We both repeated.

"Pregnant." I'd say about three months along by human standards but, we can't really use those. When was your last cycle.

I frowned. I had had a period last month. Hadn't I? Crap I wish I kept better track. Marcus piped up. "Twenty-two days ago." I looked at him my eyebrows raised.

He laughed. "Well it's the only time I have to be…lonely." He tried to be as delicate as possible. I blushed I hadn't thought of that. Of course he would remember the nights when we didn't make love. They were few and far between.

"I'm so happy for you." Ellie hugged me.

I was still in shock. I just couldn't believe this. I was going to have a baby. I was going to have Marcus' baby. I grinned. And, then I cried. This was becoming a real problem.

It got worse. "I don't think we should. We have years to do this we don't have do it right now. Please honey. I am afraid to hurt you."

I groaned. It had been two weeks and he wouldn't make love to me.

"I'm just now showing I promise Elias said it wouldn't hurt the baby Please. I'm dying here." I pleaded with him.

He frowned. I leaned up and kissed him. "Please." I pleaded. He groaned as if in pain.

"I can't stand you pleading like this." He pulled me into his arms.

I kissed his throat. "Then give in." I begged.

He pulled my lips up to his and kissed me. His mouth crushing mine. Oh thank God. He took my nightgown off gently. His clothes followed after. He kissed me and touched me with his fingers his mouth but, he still didn't make love to me. It was wonderful but, I knew that he had to be in pain at this point.

I smiled at him. "You are a stubborn man." He smiled but, I could see the strain. I could feel him hard against my thigh.

"I will not take chances with you." He said firmly. I frowned.

"All right. Fine." I kissed him and pushed him to the bed. He groaned.

"Melissa please." He was shaking.

I smiled and kissed his chest moving slowly down the length of his body. I may not be able to convince him to make love to me but, I could do this. I moved slowly kissing my way along his body. When he realized what I was doing he moaned my name. I smiled and kept going. When I finally got where I was going he gasped. I took my time reveling in his reaction. I don't know why but, I had never gotten around to doing this.

When he tensed and cried out I smiled inwardly that I could do that to him. I loved that I had the same affect on him that he had on me. That was so important to me. He pulled me up into his arms and kissed my hair.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." I promptly fell asleep after that. So we had found a new way to love each other that he could live with and I was certainly not minding it.

He decided we'd be better off in Surrey so we hopped a plane. Two weeks after Elias said I was pregnant I looked to be around six months. We were on the plane in the air when the baby kicked hard. It knocked the breath out of me.

Marcus was sitting next to me when I huffed. "Ohhh…"

"What is it?" His voice was panicked. He looked at me.

I patted his arm. "I'm fine, he's just a strong little guy." I took his hand and pressed it against my swollen belly. Another kick. This time not as hard. "Feel that." I looked up into his eyes and they were sparking with emotion.

"That's my baby." I nodded.

"Yes it is." I looked to Elias and Ellie. "Can you hear him or her."

"Not yet but, Aro might do better she is infinitely more powerful than I am."

We nodded we would try that. I wanted to hear what my baby was thinking. We landed at a private strip Carlisle had put in for Emmett and his Lear so we didn't have to be picked up. We just hopped in a Land Rover and drove up to the house. I was so happy. I couldn't believe this. And for now I was eating a lot of red meat rare but, no blood yet. When we got to the house I was put on pretty much bed rest which did drive me batty but, I was willing to do it for the baby.

Edward could almost hear the baby. Impressions. He knew that the baby had a bond with me and he liked the muted velvet of my husbands voice. Other than that not too much. I started really getting big. The first time I decided to try the blood Marcus did it with me so I wouldn't feel so icky about it. It really bothered me that I liked it. It tasted so good I moaned. The baby did get stronger and he did bruise me but, it wasn't too bad. We knew that could happen.

My pregnancy was slower than Bella's had been. No one knew why but, it was. I was two months in and I was sitting underneath the huge Magnolia tree and I wanted some blood. Marcus ran to go get some and I laid my head back to feel the breeze. It was late Spring here in England and the weather was beautiful. I could smell the flowers. When a quick artificial breeze rushed over me I didn't open my eyes.

I felt a rush of wind but, didn't open my eyes. "That was fast."

I heard a quiet laugh and froze. Oh crap I didn't recognize that voice. I was readying for a good scream and opened my eyes and the scream died. A gorgeous woman with black flowing hair and ruby eyes stood beside me hand hovered over my huge stomach. Her soft voice so quiet I had to work to hear. "Don't unless you'd like to have a late term abortion." I gasped and shook my head. She smiled and picked me up gently which was a surprise and then we were gone. When we got out of hearing distance. I snarled at her.

"What the hell are you doing and, who the hell are you?" I'd be damned if I would let her see my fear.

"I am taking you away, I assumed that would have been obvious even for a human to understand. As for who I am my name is Corrine and I was Gideon's mate." Her face was hard her eyes beyond sanity.

" By all that is holy I can't believe this. Honestly I don't get it. Why are you bothering me anyway. I never did anything to you. I just don't understand. Now you're going to kill me and my baby because I was the one that got away. This is ridiculous and you need therapy." I guess it was hormones but, I just couldn't shut up.

She glared forward. "If you are trying to get me to kill you now continue please. Otherwise shut up."

I did as she asked praying they would come to my aid. "Don't worry they won't be able to track me. It's my power I have no scent. No way to track me. Even Demetri has trouble." She smiled to herself. I wonder what she intended to do to me. We were running. I was so tired all the time. I must have passed out.

Ch 9

I woke up on a bed. I was sore and uncomfortable. I pulled up my legs and one was much heavier than the other. I looked down and realized I was chained to the bed. Or there was a chain anyway where it went I hadn't figured out yet.

I looked and Corrine was sitting in a chair reading a book. I groaned. "That couldn't have been a nightmare, figures I'm not that lucky."

Her soft laugh sounded like chimes. "Has your life been so awful."

I laughed without humor. "You have no idea."

"I might know more about awful lives than you realize. You don't know what it's like to have the love of your life taken from you not once but twice. Do you?" I just stared at her.

Could she honestly have been in love with that freak. Of course calling him that might not be a real good idea. My hormones that's what I blame. "You do realize that he was crazy right. Certifiable. He raped and murdered women even when he was human. I just don't see the appeal."

She glared. "That is because you didn't know him. And, who cares what someone does to their food. I find what your strange coven is doing abhorrent. More like bestiality than any real love. Making love to a human." She actually shivered with disgust.

I raised a brow. "What do you call raping the women before he killed them, willing or not that's still sex."

She leaped on the bed and was in my face in a moment her eyes blazing and her teeth bared. Oops. "I call it playing with your food."

She leaned very close to my face and took a deep breath. "You do smell delicious. I can see why he wanted you."

"What do you want. If you just wanted me dead I would already be dead." She narrowed her eyes and leaped to the foot of the bed.

"I want your child." What my baby why?

She looked at me seriously. "Are you thirsty?" I considered telling her that I would rather die but, my baby was counting on me.

"Yes I guess although I'd rather eat out of the devil's hand."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe you will be." Shee walked out. I heard a terrible sound then. A girl whimpered and then I heard a gurgling. Oh no I felt myself heaving and I did throw up but, since I hadn't eaten anything it was just dry heaves.

She walked in and had a white coffee mug in her hands. "Here you go." I covered my mouth which was watering. I shook my head.

"No, I said through my fingers. I can't." I felt myself start to tremble.

She smiled. "You will drink it like this or you and more importantly your baby will starve. I suggest you not be picky. She set the cup on the table and laughed as she left the room. I watched the cup and part of me was so disgusted that I couldn't imagine drinking blood that came from the young lady that was now dead.

She brought food and I tried to eat it but, it wasn't what my body wanted. She grinned as she caught me eyeing the cup. "You'll do it eventually, your too practical not to. Gideon told me about you. You are very sensible."

I knew she was right. I felt my stomach rumble. The baby started to kick restlessly hungry too. Finally after nine hours based on the clock on the wall. There were no windows so I had no idea if it was nine thirty in the morning or evening but, I gave in. I picked up the cup and smelled it. It smelled like heaven and I hated myself for it. "I'm sorry." I said to myself the girl wouldn't hear me. She was gone. I drank the blood and it was so good. It was a million times better than anything I had ever drank and I hated myself for that too. She walked in and laughed as I guzzled it down. When it was empty I threw it at her head and she deflected it shattering it against a wall. Her eyes filled with black humor.

"Very sensible. Next time don't wait so long you could hurt yourself."

I glared at him. "What the hell do you care. You want to kill me. Or did you decide some other horrible fate for me."

"Of course not, I have every intention of killing you it will take a very long time. After I've had my way with you, you will beg for death. But, I have plans for the baby. What a miracle a half vampire baby. I am so excited I will mold the child to be just as I wish. How wonderful. If I had known it was possible I would have done it before. Gideon tried many times since finding out about that other human Bella being pregnant. Unfortunately He cuoldn't seem to leave them alive. He just got so terribly excited you see. He lost control and they tasted so good." Her eyes were glowing again. I wanted to be sick. She was going to steal my baby and then kill me. Maybe that will give Marcus more time. At least she didn't intend to kill my baby. I could live with that. I would die for my baby.

"You are a sick fuck you know that." I very seldom cursed any longer but, this seemed like a time when it was necessary.

"What a mouth. Did you get that from your mother too." I glared at her what the hell did she know of my mother. I could go the rest of my life and never see her but, that didn't mean I thought she deserved this fate. If I got out of this I would look for her.

"I assumed that gutter is the only language you speak." She was on me in an instant her face inches from mine his nose trailing down my throat. I refused to tremble but, my body wouldn't listen.

"Your fear has a lovely flavor." Her tongue came out and licked me. I gagged. She laughed.

"Get off me you worthless piece of shit." Her teeth were bared then millimeters from my face.

"Do not test me girl. I want that baby but, if you push me I will rip it out your stomach and kill it while you watch."

Her mouth opened and her eyes darkened with hate but, then she smiled. "You have strength I will give you that. No one has ever spoken to me the way you do. Most are begging by now."

I smiled acidly. "That's because they haven't already been in the room with trash like you before. What I find crazy is that in all the hundreds of years he'd been around he never found a new hobby. Don't you think this all lacks originality." What the hell was I doing I was asking for it I knew. She could kill me or worse at any moment.

She froze and loathing filled his eyes. "Say something like that again and I will bite out your tongue. You don't need that with a liquid diet. I did shiver then and she laughed. She left later and I started to explore my prison. My chain was long enough to let me get to the bathroom and anywhere else in the room.

There was nothing that I could use as a weapon, not that, that would be effective in the least anyway. I sighed and lay back down. This was looking hopeless. I fell asleep and dreamed of my husband.

I was walking in the dark. There was nothing chasing me there was nothing at all. I heard a voice like muted velvet. "Melissa, my sweet Melissa."

"I'm here." I whispered. I followed the sound of his voice.

"Melissa please I can't loose you." I shook my head, no he wouldn't loose me ever I walked and the voice pleaded.

I felt arms and almost screamed it was pitch black. There was no light. But, before I could cry out I recognized these arms. I clung to them. "Marcus."

"Melissa. Oh Melissa I am so scared." His hands were in my hair and his lips were on mine.

Between kisses I realized I had started to cry. I also realized this was more than a dream. "Marcus listen, she wants the baby Corrine. If you can't save me you have to save the baby. Please save our baby."

He pulled me against him tightly. "No you aren't going to die and she is not going to have our baby. She can't, Oh God I can't find you I don't know what to do."

"He is bringing people here and killing them one a day you have to find her." I felt sleep pulling away from me. No I didn't want to wake up.

I cringed and opened my eyes. When I did I realized why I had woken up. She was standing over my bed with a young man in her arms. He struggled and looked at me in horror. I sat up straight. "No Corrine no please don't" She smiled.

She pulled his head to the side and broke his collar bone. He screamed. I tried not to watch as she slowly broke him to pieces one bone at a time. All the while begging unintelligibly. I couldn't watch. I had to look away but, I could hear. She pushed him over the bed I felt him hit my feet and I pulled them away. He reached for me begging.

Then he screamed and gurgled. She filled my cup and then fed right there in front of me. I succumbed and drank it feeling like I was a monster too.

I had been here for a week. I felt numb. I wasn't sure when that had happened. I didn't feel at all anymore. Everyday she had brought some poor helpless person in here and every single day she killed them in the most horrible ways possible. And, every day I consumed their blood.

On the eighth day of my stay the baby was kicking. I was there alone. She had gone hunting. I touched my belly. "It's going to be okay baby." I swore. It had to be this couldn't all be for nothing. It just couldn't be.

I heard a voice in my head and at first I figured I had gone over the deep end. _How long has she been gone?_

I looked around to see if there was anyone else to see my insanity.

"Around three hours." The voice was soft and silky.

_You've got another hour, we are going to have to get out of here. _

"We, who is we. Have I gone crazy. Should I ask that of a voice in my head." I felt unsteady for sure.

_I can't believe you don't know me by now. _I felt a nudge in my stomach.

"Oh crap are you my baby?" I shook my head. "I am going crazy; you're in my stomach and you are already sarcastic."

_I am your child. Now we need a plan, we can't let me be born here she will kill you just like those others. _

"I know." I just didn't know what to do.

_Get up and look around see what you can see outside of here. Go to the door and look to see if you see any windows anywhere else. _

I got up and waddled slowly to the door. I did see a door but, I didn't know how it was going to help anything because it was too far away. "I don't see how that is going to help."

_It may not but, it is good to know the layout. Where is the chain connected to. _

I turned around and pulled the chain and followed it to the radiator in the corner. I sighed. I certainly wasn't going to get that undone. I yanked on it a couple of times. The radiator moved a little maybe there was hope there but, it was a long shot for sure.

_Don't loose hope just keep pulling. _

"How can I hear you anyway?" This was all such a mystery.

_I don't know how can my father feel relationships. How does my aunt hear thoughts. I have no idea. I can hear your thoughts at least and I hear Gideon's too so I guess that is just something I can do. I don't know how I con talk to you. How you can hear me. I just don't know. Just keep pulling._

I did just that I pulled and pulled I walked to the radiator and pulled on it with my hands. It was pretty loose by the time that my baby warned me that Corrine was back.

_She's coming, better get back in bed. _

I waddled back to the bed and pulled myself back into the middle of the covers. I was sweating and sore but, I felt like we may have gotten somewhere at least.

_Remember to only talk to me inside your head while he is here. I will hear you._

_Really?_

_Of course. I love you._

I cried. _I love you Baby. So much. I promise I will get you home to your father. I swear I will._

_I know, I know. Don't worry._

_How are you so smart so aware._

I could hear Corrine coming in, her crying prey in her arms. A daily ritual. _I just am. I don't know._

That seemed fair. I didn't understand much of this stuff so why would he or she. The voice didn't really tell it was just a soft musical voice.

Corrine came in and the hell began. I hated it that this would be my child's first memories but, the baby helped me by asking me questions the whole time. Wanting to learn about all kinds of things. He or she wanted to know how I met his or her father.

_First are you a boy or a girl. I feel a little silly calling you he or she all the time._

Corrine didn't like the lack of response in me so she didn't drag it out like she used to. Fairly quickly the horror was over and there was my cup of blood.

_I am a male. A boy. Have you picked a name?_

I smiled. Corrine misinterpreted it. "Are you starting to like this maybe." I threw her a withering look.

"I was just thinking about what you'll look like without your head." I grinned lying. My son laughed at her anger. Ha you bitch eat that.

"You try me human." She stalked out.

I ignored him. _Yes we picked the name Rowan. _

I put my hand on my stomach and he touched my hand from the inside. We had started doing that as a kind of affection.

_I like it. Very much. Rowan. It is a good name._

_Do you know what you'll look like? A baby, I'm bald naked and wrinkled. What's to see? _I had to laugh at that. He certainly had my sarcasm down. For the next week we worked at that radiator till one day it finally gave way. I got to slip the chain off the leg of the damn thing. Then we explored the house It was a ranch house in the middle of no where. No houses nothing just grass everywhere. I didn't know where we were. And, we knew we couldn't leave yet.

We went back to the bed to bide our time. When she got back she never had a clue. We needed to wait for our opportunity. She was gone longer and longer all the time. We assumed it was getting harder to find prey as they were more careful of not letting the anyone go outside after dark.

She walked in the room that day. "I need to get your dinner. I will be gone a while I don't want to alert your husband as to where we are. I am having to go all the way south to Biloxi." She left then and I couldn't believe our luck he had actually slipped a clue to our location. We crossed our fingers that we could get to civilization before she could catch up to us. I knew we didn't have much time. So did Rowan. He said he didn't know how long we had but, it would be soon. We let her be gone for a while and then we took the chain and I had to wrap it around my body. It was heavy but, we didn't know what else to do. So with my burden I walked out the door into the dusk for the first time in over two weeks. Walking was slow going but, Rowan encouraged me. I nearly collapsed when I heard the high way. I would have run if that was possible. We had been gone for a couple of hours. We figured we had about three more to put some more distance between us and her. She would be able to follow my scent clearly and once she was on it we were screwed.

Once on the highway I was so weak I had to listen to Rowan's encouragement to stay on my feet. _It's all right mom we're nearly free. Just be strong._

"I'm so tired baby."

_I know, I know. Here look someone is stopping. They are worried. Tell them you were kidnapped and for them to call the police._

The car stopped it was really late. He never left during the day time. We were lucky we didn't die getting here in the dark. The headlights slowed as the car came to a halt. "Can I help you Ma'am?"

"I was kidnapped, I need help. Please call the police." He pulled a cell phone out just looking at me was probably upsetting. I watched him dial 911. "Hello, I'm on I95 out here outside of Lexington and there is a very pregnant woman here and she's wrapped up in chain sir. Yes really. I can't leave her here Sir. Yes sir she's conscious." He handed the phone to me. "Hello Miss can you tell me what happened to you?" I told him the story without the supernatural parts and then I told him that it wasn't safe to stay here on the road she would be looking for me. They wanted us to stay on the phone. I didn't want to stay on the phone I wanted to get moving.

I looked at the man who was putting his life in danger. "Listen. She is coming for me and she is armed to the teeth. Can we please leave. I really don't want to be here and more importantly I don't want you here." He looked at the dark night and nodded.

"Maybe your right." I put the phone to my ear. We are going to head

towards Lexington with our flashers on you'll see us in the east bound lane. In a," I looked at the car. "98 Olds Alero. Please hurry."

"We have a unit in route ma'am we'll be there as soon as we can. Shouldn't be more than a few minutes." I hung up the phone.

"Can I call my husband I know he is worried sick?" I asked as we headed down the highway to fast which was fine. Rowan would alert me if he heard Corrine's thoughts.

"Of course ma'am he must be terrible upset. I would be climbing the walls. Why haven't I seen you on the news? Pretty wife missing I would thought I would have seen." I patted his hand.

"We live in Europe. He brought me here so it probably is on my local news." I dialed my husband's number. "I will pay you for this phone call it will be expensive. I'm sorry.

He just shook his head. "I wouldn't be much of a Christian man if I told you, you couldn't call your husband because it might cost something. My wife would have me sleeping with the dogs."

I smiled tiredly while it rang. "Hello." I almost screamed at his voice so beautiful to my ears.

"Marcus."

"Oh God, Melissa, Melissa are you okay?"

"I'm fine just fine. I am in Kentucky where are you?"

"We're in Biloxi there have been…" I cut him off.

"She's there, she's there Marcus or she's on her way back. I am in a car on my way to Lexington. I don't know where she is but, he will be looking for me. They are taking me to the police department in Lexington hurry, you know the police can't stop her. And we don't have much longer." I felt a pain hit me and I sucked in a breath. "I'm going into labor I think."

"We'll be there soon. Oh God I love you. I love you."

"I know just get here."

"I will." I hung up the phone. Amazingly we made it to the police without a hitch. They saw our flashers and stopped us. I transferred to the police car. Jeffrey Adams my guardian angel smiled and waved. I told him to go straight home and not leave until daylight. He nodded warily and headed home. I just hoped he made it. I was afraid my scent would lead Corrine to him. I didn't know if she could even follow me that way but, I didn't like to think of Jeffrey paying for my absence either.

The police took me to the hospital. My water hadn't broke but, I knew that my time was close. At the hospital the first thing they did was removed the chain. I felt like I was free but, I knew until I was in Marcus' arms I had to be cautious. He could still get to me first.

Marcus had called the police to find out what hospital I would be at. Every time I heard his voice Rowan and I both felt like we were walking on clouds. We were put in a room and they tried to do all the things you do to check babies but, it didn't really work. My temperature was too low. How far along was I? I hated this. This wasn't the kind of pregnancy you could really ask the normal questions about. I couldn't tell them the truth.

'Hey yes I know that the heart beat isn't there that's because the placenta is made vampire tough and my temperature is probably low because of him. You see I actually conceived three and a half months ago, the father my husband is a vampire.' I can just imagine how that would go over. I would end up in the scyh ward with post traumatic stress. The police wanted to question me and had in the car. In between pains that is. I tried to tell them as much as I could with out revealing any secrets.

They left with the ideas of coming back later. I went into labor and they said I was dilated fine so I guess this was going to be normal. Relatively anyway. The whole time Rowan encouraged me. His voice a little strained. I guess it felt about good being born as it did being in labor. He did say that he was afraid that he would have to break the placenta but, he was sure he could do it without hurting me. This really was strange but, I accepted it. Whatever worked?

Then it was time to push. Honestly the pain wasn't all that bad but, I think that was because the reward was so great. Yes it hurt but, I would get to see my son soon.

The doctor was sweet and she tried to make me comfortable. I pushed and pushed and just when I was ready to give up she said she could see his head. And with one last great big push the pressure and the pain was gone. It was strange to feel empty but, more importantly my son was in the world. The doctor had him in her arms and she handed him to a nurse to be cleaned off. The nurse was cleaning him when she gasped. Oh no what was wrong.

"Doctor you better come and look at this."

"What." I yelled. "What's wrong.

The doctor walked over and looked at the baby I couldn't see a thing. I was getting frantic. I started to stand up. A nurse ran to me and pushed me down. "No ma'am you can't get up."

"The hell I can't what is wrong with my baby."

The doctor turned with my baby in her arms. "Nothing is wrong Mrs. Voltare it is just strange. Your son has teeth, all of them and the most beautiful violet colored eyes. They're almost indigo." She was smiling down at my son as, she walked to me. I reached out my hands and she laid him gently in my arms.

I looked in his beautiful face. "Hello Rowan. Nice to finally see you."

"That is a lovely name very old." I chuckled.

"His father is very old fashioned." Rowan giggled and the nurse gasped and covered her heart.

"Remarkable." She just shook her head.

_I love you _

"I love you." I took his tiny hand in mine. His grip was already strong enough to break my finger if he wanted to.

_I wouldn't do that._

_I know but, you are still very strong. _He smiled and showed each and every one of his perfect teeth.

_I am so tired. _

_Me too, Rowan me too._

With that I felt my eyes drooping and his were too. We were asleep in minutes.

I don't know how long I was asleep but, I felt a prickle and knew I wasn't alone. "Wake up Melissa. It's time to pay the piper." By all that is holy I was never going to be free of this nightmare.

"Hello Corrine." I sighed and opened my eyes. I realized that Rowan wasn't here, oh crap. "Where is my son?"

"In the nursery of course. I'll have to pick him up on the way out. First I wanted to see you, we have unfinished business." A feral smile pulled her lips back from her teeth. I couldn't believe I was going to come this far and then loose. My only hope was that Marcus would save our son.

She walked forward and reached down to take me by the arm. She pulled it up to her mouth. Oh shit. Honestly I was excited that I could still be human and not have to be turned yet. It had gone remarkably well because of Rowan's intelligence. I wasn't even bleeding too much and now she was going to kill me. I thought of never seeing my son or my husband again. Her lips covered my wrist and her teeth cut into my vein. I didn't even flinch.

She pulled back and stared at me. "What no scream?"

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." Her eyes narrowed. She crushed my wrist then I did cry out. I felt her leaning over me again and then she was gone.

I opened my eyes and Marcus had her in his hands. He held her off the ground and she was hissing and flailing. His lips were raised and his eyes were black. "You should have stayed in the sewer you were hiding in."

She stilled and fear filled her eyes as she realized how strong he really was. "You have to take me to the council you can't just kill me."

He smiled. "I am the council you stupid bitch." With that my husband ripped her head from her shoulders with a sound like steel being torn apart. The venom was starting. I tried not to scream.

Carlisle and Edward came in. "Marcus, is…" They saw Corrine and then ran to me.

"She's been bitten. Marcus." He was at my side before anyone could blink.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't get here in time." I tried to smile but, it was horrible.

"I love you. Rowan is okay?" I scratched out.

"Yes love he's fine. The nurses told me you didn't have any problems." I pulled my arm to my chest it was on fire.

"It burns."

"I know honey, I'm sorry."

Edward looked at me and then shared a look with Carlisle. They both looked at Marcus. "Marcus, you don't have to let the change happen. Not like this. Pull the venom out. It worked with Bella and she was injured much worse than this."

He looked at me. "Is that what you want?"

I was really burning this was not a fair question. I nodded and screamed. I felt him pull my wrist up to his perfect lips and then I could feel the blood pulling out of me. The burning receded and I sighed. I felt his hand on my forehead just as I passed out…

Ch 10

I woke up and the room was filled with my family and friends. My husband was holding my hand and in the other he held my son.

"Hi." I said still tired.

Rowan looked at his father and then Marcus handed him to me. "He is incredible." Marcus said to me when my son was settled in my arms.

I smiled happily tired but happy. "Of course he is he's yours." I watched as my husband and my son rolled their eyes.

Edward was frowning. I looked at him. "What's the matter?"

Bella grinned and elbowed him. "He's just jealous."

He smiled. "No I'm not, not really. I just wish we had known what you two knew. We could have saved a lot of horror if we had. She never even had to go through what she went through."

"And, neither did he." I smiled at that.

"Its all because of your advice. And, Rowan, He knew just what to do." I looked at my baby and he smiled and snuggled into my neck.

They all smiled and gave congratulations then one by one they left.

When they were gone it was just Marcus and Rowan with me.

Rowan fell asleep.

Marcus smiled and touched my face. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Your not that lucky." I teased.

He frowned. "I couldn't have survived without you."

"I'm glad you don't have to try. So what do you think of our son?" I smiled. I couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"I think he's perfect. He is really beautiful. He has the oddest eyes did you see that?" He touched Rowan's full head of hair. That had to have grown overnight. It was rich and black.

"Yes I did. It's like a combination of my blue and your red. Are you upset?" He looked confused.

"About what?"

"That I didn't want to change yet." He nodded.

"No not at all. I told you, you can do that when you decide. I am glad that it will not be under these circumstances. And, I am glad it will not be her venom that makes you immortal. I have always been fairly possessive and I want to make you. You're mine." I grinned. I liked that.

I smiled sheepishly at him. "You know why I did it?" He shook his head. "I wanted to have another baby. I knew I couldn't if I changed. I want to have a girl to go with the boy then I'll let you make me immortal." His eyebrows raised.

"A daughter." I nodded.

He laughed softly. "I think I like that idea."

I was freed from the hospital two days later and we went back to Volterra the threat over there was no reason to linger and I wanted to go home. Before we left I wanted to make a stop. I told him about Jeffrey and he agreed. We went to his house a tiny place with yellow shutters. Rowan had seen it and the address in his mind. We got out and walked slowly to the door. I knocked on the door and heard the answer.

"Just a minute." A female voice, got louder as she came to the door. She opened the door and looked at my husband and I and blanched. "Can I help you?" I smiled at her and so did Marcus. Rowan was looking at her with intensity but, he didn't smile. His thirst was fairly strong so he kept his teeth locked tight.

"Hello, your husband saved my life the other night. I would like to thank him." Recognition dawned on her soft features and she smiled.

"You must be Melissa. He told me all about you. Said you were really brave and pretty. I'm glad to meet you. And, you young man must be her husband." She wiped her hands on her apron and shook my hand and then his. She looked at Marcus and pulled her hand back. "You should come in and warm up." She let us in and we walked into a small living room. This middle aged couple was very sweet.

I heard Jeffrey come in the back door. "Who is it Beth?"

"Friends of yours honey, come and see." He walked in and instantly smiled when he saw me.

"Melissa, thank goodness. I was so worried when I still didn't see you on the news. I was afraid that I had imagined it." I grinned.

"Nope, you really did find me dressed in a chain." Rowan smiled at him. He shook his head.

"Is that the baby? Wow he's a handsome fella isn't he?" He looked at Marcus. "You must be awful relieved.

Marcus stood his eyes intense he walked over to Jeffrey and took his hand. "You saved her life and the life of my son. If there is anything that I could help you with ever you have it. Anything." Jeffrey looked at his wife and then back at Marcus.

"Well now that's not necessary. She needed help that's what I did." He looked uncomfortable. Marcus smiled.

"I will find a way to thank you." After that we had tea. I did. Marcus actually drank his too. But, I knew that he would have to spit it up later. He was quiet as we drove away.

We stayed in a hotel in the city for a couple of days until he could find a way to thank them. He followed them around and heard them talking one night about not being able to pay bills. He found his way.

He called Jane and she arrived that morning. My family was still in town. Jane handled Marcus' financials.

They made up a fake sweepstakes. It was fascinating to watch. They set it up in one day. Then after having it all in place Jane made a phone call to the wife about a prize that she had entered on line. The wife insisted that she hadn't but, Jane insisted.

My family was still there so we sent Nessie and Elias to give the family their gift. They knocked on the door like publisher's clearinghouse. It was wonderful. The wife answered and there stood Nessie and Elias. We watched from the camera in Elias' tiepin. "Hello Mrs. Adams. My name is Elias black of Black industries and we are here to present the prize won by you and your husband. They both had suits and a briefcase.

"I told that lady I didn't enter that contest." She looked confused.

Nessie smiled and leaned forward. "Maybe your prayers are being answered." Beth stood there a moment and then smiled.

She opened the door and they followed and presented her with the first installment of fifty thousand dollars. Ten thousand a month after that as long as they lived, I was afraid Beth was going to loose it but, she didn't. She did call Jeffrey and tell him to come home right now. When he got there and she told him he smiled at them. He walked Nessie and Elias to the car.

He grinned. "Tell Melissa thank you." With that he walked back to his ecstatic wife jumping up and down on the porch. She would never have to worry again.

Marcus raised a brow. "That man is smarter than he seems."

I laughed. That night we went home.

We stepped off the plane and Sylvia waited for us. I smiled. I really liked that car. He looked at me. "What are you smiling about?"

"I was thinking how much I like that car." He looked at her and laughed. Rowan snorted.

I pulled my thoughts in. "Sorry Rowan."

He grinned. "That's all right." His tiny musical voice was sweet. "Edward told me I have to get used to those kinds of thoughts." He sighed heavily.

I blushed. Marcus grinned and Rowan laughed….

CH 11

It was a year later when I got pregnant again. This time everything went really smoothly I didn't get hunted or kidnapped even once. Sure enough it was a girl. She and Rowan talked through the pregnancy. He looked to be around eight now.

When the time came Carlisle and Nessie came with the rest of my family to greet Aladia Diane into the world. This pregnancy was harder my body just couldn't cope with another too fast pregnancy and, I didn't stop bleeding.

I was bleeding out and Marcus was frantic. I took his hand he was the only one in the room. I had yelled at everyone else to leave. They did; they all knew what was going to happen and there was an awful lot of blood some of them were fine but they were still vampires I wasn't going to watch them suffer.

He looked down at me and his face was full of anguish that didn't belong there. I smiled tiredly. "Don't be sad husband this was what we planned remember."

"I just hate seeing you like this broken and dying." I snickered weakly.

"Well then bite me already get it over with silly." I didn't hurt at all. I supposed that was the dying part. I felt a little giddy.

"I love you." His eyes burned when he lowered his mouth to my throat. I felt his lips gently touch my skin and then I felt his teeth sink into me. I sighed.

His lips touched my wrists too but, I was half in and half out. I felt him kiss me before each bite. I almost felt sorry for him. He hated hurting me but, we all knew that was unavoidable.

When the fire started I did all I could to keep from screaming and honestly with all the stuff I had been through this seemed worth it just as the birth of my children had. If I had to walk through fire to get my life I would gladly do it ten times over. So I looked at the change as a price to pay for my happiness.

It hurt worse than anything I had ever felt but I just reminded myself that this was what I wanted. And that on the other side of the fire was my future.

After three excruciating days it was over and just like the rest of my family I opened my eyes to a new world. Wow this was amazing.

My husband sat beside me smiling down on me. "Good morning, how do you feel?"

"Amazing. God you're beautiful." He smiled.

"Thank you. I must return the compliment. You are enchanting. But, you always were." I grinned.

"I guess I don't get to see the kids yet huh?" I sighed.

"I don't know love. Bella didn't have a problem but, the thirst is worse in some. Nessie will come and it will help."

I remember vaguely what that meant. Nessie was some kind of emotional healer. I felt the thirst and it burned almost as badly as the change had. "God, I am thirsty. I really feel for my family now. This is awful."

He chuckled. "I have some blood for you; sit up." I did and almost jumped out of the bed. My brain hadn't caught up with my body yet. I was trying to move like a human.

"Wow that's fast." I looked at him and smiled. He handed me the cup and I drank it thankfully. I had to have like, a gallon before I felt okay.

He stood and took me by the hand and started to pull me to my feet. I grinned remembering I would be stronger than him for a while. He saw my face and his eyebrows furrowed.

I took his wrists and pulled slowly until he was on my level and then I jerked and he landed on top of the bed and me. He laughed as our limbs tangled. "You are still the most dangerous woman I know."

I framed his face and made him look at me. "I love you Marcus. I will love you for the rest of our days but, I can't remember the last time you kissed me." I frowned and felt my new emotions kicking into high gear. I had to tell myself that everything was fine.

His eyes were on fire. He groaned and his mouth fell on mine. I gasped as he kissed me and I realized how gentle he must have been with me because there was no gentleness here just heat and intensity. His kiss was ferocious. I reveled in it. My fingers tangled in his hair as I felt his bury in mine. My emotions were a tidal wave rushing over everything.

His hand moved down and he pulled my body as close to his as he could and he deepened the kiss which I wouldn't have thought was possible at this point. Oh Lord this was unbelievable.

Everything in the universe suddenly boiled down to this moment in time. After a few minutes his lips tore away from mine. He was gasping and I wasn't breathing at all. I just looked at him searching his eyes. His were lit with the same overexcited glow that I'm sure was in mine. We waited and finally after a few minutes it calmed enough that he could kiss my forehead and stand. He reached out and I took his hand.

I was lying down and then I was up. It was wild but, I knew all this was going to happen I had talked to my sister and she told me as did Bella so I knew what to watch for. Don't get too upset or too angry. They left out too amorous. Oh well, no ones perfect.

I took his hand and shivered at the contact. It felt like I was melting from that point out. He walked me into our cavernous bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and he stood behind me. "I thought you might want to see yourself." I was curious. I looked at the woman in the mirror. I had always been pretty. That was something I used to hate but, now I didn't even look real.

"Wow." I touched my face. His arms wrapped around me and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. You always have been." He kissed my cheek and my eyes drifted shut. Just that his lips brushing against my cheek made me feel like I was walking around with molten lava in my veins.

I opened my eyes and looked at them. I expected the bright ruby but it still made me sad. I had really liked my blue eyes. He saw my sorrow and he smiled. "We still have them you know. Your new daughter has your blue eyes. I am so glad of that. I would have missed them." I grinned. My daughter, I hadn't seen her yet.

I spun around. "When can I see her?"

"As soon as you think your ready, come." He turned and walked to the window and opened it wide. I held my breath. I could see all the people and I could hear their hearts if I thought about it. I shook my head.

"It's okay; just tell your self not to breath if it gets to be too much. I'll shut the window. You are not thirsty it should be tolerable.

I frowned. He smiled at me. "I believe in you."

I looked at him and pulled strength from that. I took a tiny breath and instantly the scent of the humans in the piazza hit me. My mouth filled with venom and my throat ached but, not the dry wasteland it had been when I woke. I felt my muscles want to bunch to spring out the window. Then I looked up into my husband's perfect face and, watched his lips curve with a slow smile that was just for me. The thirst was instantly miles away. This man was the only thing in the world I couldn't resist.

I grinned and slowly pulled the window shut. Then I ran my hands up his chest and gently pushed him back against the wall next to the window. His eyes met mine, his eyebrows rising in surprise. "I could care less if there were fifty humans at the bottom of the window bleeding all over the cobble stones the only thing I want right now is you." His eyes were instantly dark and filled with fire. He picked me up and spun us around so I was against the wall. His mouth was on mine and his hands were destroying the beautiful dress Alice had gotten me. I was doing a number on a very nice Italian suit.

He captured my scream as he gripped me and plunged into my body. I marveled at the care he must have been taking before. When I was fragile and breakable. It was so intense I never realized how much he must have been holding back until he kissed and touched me now without the control. He snarled and bit my throat. I moaned and my head slammed into the wall behind me and, all I had to worry about was breaking the wall. I touched him and everything was so much more. Every kiss every touch. I could hear everything. It was hypnotic. When he pulled me close and turned he leaped in the air and landed on the bed without the barest movement of the mattress.

Our bodies still joined he lay me down and covered me. His hands framed my face. "Melissa." He purred.

I don't know how long we made love. Over and over we didn't have to stop. It just wasn't necessary. After a while when we were completely sated we got up and he made me a bath. I made him get in with me. We lay there and soaked in the hot water. I leaned back my head into his shoulder and sighed. "I didn't have any idea how much you were holding back. Everything was so good and so intense; I really thought that you were giving it your all." I felt his laughter.

"That would have been impossible love; just my strength alone would have ended our love play in a hazardous way." He leaned in and kissed my shoulder. "I don't regret one moment and I certainly don't feel like I missed anything but, it is nice to not have to multitask while we make love. I don't have to always worry I am going to hurt you." His hands were roaming and I sighed.

"I almost feel guilty. Two years you had to hold yourself back." I panted. His fingers reached their mark and I sucked in a breath.

"I didn't feel the least bit deprived." As his fingers worked their magic I leaned back so I could kiss him. Our mouths met and I had to feel once again how much he had been trying to control himself. I arched back into him and he swallowed my cry.

Once dressed and presentable we decided to take a chance and see the children, they were downstairs with everyone so surely if I went crazy they could stop me.

Epilog

I walked into the banquet hall and looked around at my family so diverse and yet there was one common factor. Love there was more love in this room than I had had the pleasure of being around in my whole life. It seemed almost sad that no one knew, would ever know the love that I would know. I looked up at my husband and smiled. He was so beautiful and mine.

I watched my son play chess with Edward. He had finally found a chess partner that could match him. Rowan stared at the table in perfect concentration. I walked over and kissed the top of his head. Then I looked around the room. Felix had my daughter in his arms. That was where I wanted to be. I slowly headed that way holding my breath. Just in case. I looked at the other members of my family. Leah was pregnant and Elizabeth too. Those two looked more like sisters than mother and daughter, their husbands happily doting over them.

Alice was with Jasper and Felix, Emmett and Rose. Everyone was listening to some story that Aladia was telling. That looked so strange to see the brand new baby she looked like she was around three to five months speak with a better vocabulary than I had when I had met this family.

I heard the beautiful musical voice that had been in my mind when last I heard it.

"…then she put the frog in your room…." I laughed.

I took a breath without meaning too and froze but, it wasn't bad. She smelled too vampy to be tasty so I would be okay. "You're getting me in trouble Aladia. I had gotten away with that neatly. Now Rose will know it was me."

Rosalie laughed. "As if I didn't smell you all over the filthy thing." I laughed. I supposed that was true. I could smell the people outside still. Smelling human scent on a frog probably wasn't a stretch. Marcus kissed the top of my head.

"I need to speak with my brothers for a moment." I smiled at him and watched him walk away. I was lost in his movements for a minute. I turned and my daughter was holding her little arms out to me.

I took her gladly and Felix grinned. She did have my exact shade of blue eyes. They were really beautiful. She looked up at me. "Hello Mom."

"Hi baby."

We just sat there and looked at each other for a while. She couldn't read thoughts but, I was sure she would end up extraordinary in her own way. Then she told me about what had happened while I was turning. She told me about Rowan beating her at chess and how she didn't really like it. We talked and laughed.

Then she wanted to go back to Felix. I pursed my lips and raised a brow. He just shrugged helplessly. He loved kids it was his weakness, they loved him in return. I let her go and wandered talking to everyone. I was watching my son when Bella walked up behind me. No sneaking up on me anymore. She laughed softly.

"That is nice. I remember getting spooked all the time." We stood there for a while silently. She and I had more in common than the rest of them did. "We do don't we? We chose this life gladly. The rest of them were born or changed into this."

I saw my husband with Aro who was trying to find a way to touch him. He really was a pest. Bella snickered at my thoughts. Her voice was solemn when she spoke. "It is overwhelming though at first isn't it."

"What?" I wasn't sure which part of my thoughts she was referring too. There was so much room in there now for several subjects at once.

"When you find out the sacrifices they made for us." She looked at her husband who rolled his eyes. Ah that thought. "The first time I kissed Edward and he didn't have to worry, didn't have to fear hurting me. I would have fainted if that was something we could do."

"Yes, I felt guilty when I realized that for two years he had held back always thinking always controlled. And, to be honest I'm really glad it was him that had to worry. I have no self control what so ever. He'd have died." I laughed and she did too. Edward missed his move and frowned. That made me laugh harder and so did he.

My son turned and frowned. _Mother you are ruining my game._ Then he smiled his violet eyes twinkling. _I love you. You look pretty._

I grinned at him. They resumed their game. "I still can't believe this is real. That this is my life."

"I never have gotten used to it." Bella looked around. "We have such a beautiful life and, it's all this huge happy secret."

I nodded. We stood there and talked for a while and then we each slowly gravitated to our little family groups. Edward and Bella were with Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett. The children and grandchildren, Great grandchildren all together all happy. I hoped that could be me one day.

The wolves were there too. Even Kazani the Tiger that was extraordinary. I wondered what their lives would be like. Then there was our family. The brothers and the guard, Felix had Aladia again. Jane was in Demetri's arms. Some of them were quiet others had conversations going. This was my family these beautiful impossible people were mine. I felt arms envelope me and I sighed.

My son and daughter were falling asleep. Alice picked Rowan up and carried him to his room. Felix just smiled down at Aladia.

My brother and sister had already turned in. So had the sleeping members of our family, only the vampires remained and they were slowly drifting away. I smiled as I watched the last of them leave going to their own rooms to spend the nights in whatever way they chose. Renatta was always so quiet you didn't notice her but, she with Felix took the baby up to her room. Renatta had taken it on her self to be the guardian of the future of the Volturi. I found it a little silly but okay. They were some of the only single people left in our group. I wondered what would come of them. Felix so happy and sweet always filled with good cheer. Renatta so painfully shy that you were lucky if you'd get two words from her. She lived here I had known her for almost three years and yet I had spoken to her only a handful of times. Alec was missing he was in Egypt. I wondered where his life would take him.

"What are you thinking of in that pretty head of yours wife."

"Nothing I guess. I was just thinking about the only members of our family that don't have mates yet." His eyes followed mine.

"You aren't intending to play matchmaker are you."

I snorted. "I wouldn't have a clue how no, I was just thinking about them. His fingers slid up my arm and my thoughts instantly turned.

He smiled knowingly. "What are you thinking of now?"

I grinned. "How much I will miss potatoes." He laughed.

"Liar." I shrugged.

"Potatoes were one of my very favorite foods." He pulled me into his arms laughing all the while.

"You had better start thinking about where you are going to be in the next few seconds."

I raised my brows. "And, where pray tell is that husband."

He leaned down and growled in my ear. "On your back." I gasped as he picked me up to sling me over his shoulder. The breath huffed out of me. I laughed. "I feel like a cave woman. Are you going to konk me on the head with a club?"

"Only if you prove difficult." I laughed as he kicked the door to the office open apparently, the bedroom was too far away.

He pulled me down and I felt the desk under my back. I was wearing a beautiful dress with a low back on it. The desk felt warmed by the fire blazing in the hearth.

I looked up into his godlike face. I wondered if he was responsible for any Greek or Roman Gods. He certainly looked the part. I looked around and then smiled up at him. "You couldn't wait to get upstairs?"

He smiled wickedly. "This is Aro's desk, I can't wait till the next time he touches me." I laughed and laughed until his lips touched me and then I sucked in a breath and rasped his name. His hands were gliding up my thighs and I was trembling. His lips were at my ear as he whispered my name. I clung to him as we made a memory a really wonderful memory that I would remember with perfect clarity for eternity…

Stay tuned for Elizabeth's story. Her and Kazani have some harrowing experiences when the evil of the world finds out about the Shadow tigers.


End file.
